


... and the river runs

by KMZ



Series: Kaleidoskop [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Hat Nick es geschafft den Captain zu retten oder sitzt er immer noch in dessen Kopf fest? Vielleicht ist alles auch ganz anders. Feat. (OC) Hexenbiest Renja





	1. Chapter 1

Er fiel. Unaufhaltsam. Nach unten.  
Wirklich nach unten? Oder wurde er nach oben gezogen? Es war schwer zu sagen, da alles schwarz und leer war. 

 

 

Mit abwesenden Gedanken rieb sich Sean über sein rechtes Handgelenk. Die Spuren der Fesseln waren nicht mehr sichtbar, doch immer noch schien es unter seiner Haut zu brennen. Als sollte er daran erinnert werden, welche Ungeheuerlichkeit er getan hatte, um Nick zu entkommen.  
Nick und seinem Welpencharme. Seinem unwiderstehlichen Lächeln und seiner bemühten Freundlichkeit, wenn sie aufeinander trafen. Es schien einfacher zu werden, dachte er und sah den Grimm im selben Moment von seinem Stuhl aufstehen. Hank folgte ihm, vermutlich zu einem Tatort oder zu einer Zeugenbefragung. Länger als notwendig sah er den beiden Männern nach und versuchte herauszufinden, ob dieses schmerzhafte Ritual des Blutordens Erfolg hatte. Es sah ganz danach aus. Nick war nach wie vor liebenswert, attraktiv und anziehend, doch weder schlug sein Herz wie verrückt, wenn er ihn sah, noch kam Verlegenheit in ihm auf, wenn sie sich trafen und er konnte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit besser einschlafen. Sonst hatte er ewig wachgelegen, jedes Szenario durchdacht, nach Lösungen gesucht, sich über sich selbst geärgert und diese schreckliche Sehnsucht nach dem Grimm gehabt, was wiederrum sein Zauberbiest so aufgebracht hatte, dass ihn das verfluchte Adrenalin hatte nicht schlafen lassen.  
Wie man ihm zugesichert hatte, konnte er sich inzwischen kaum noch an diese Halluzinationen erinnern. Sie waren verblasst und hatten das Gefühl mitgenommen, was er für Nick empfunden hatte. Alles war so, wie man ihm versprochen hatte und doch war etwas am Rande seines Blickfeldes, was er nicht recht identifizieren konnte. Eine Ahnung vielleicht, vielleicht der Rest seiner unnötigen Emotionen für einen Mann, der viel zu mächtig war, um ihn lieben zu dürfen.  
Er müsste einfach noch ein wenig Geduld aufbringen, damit sich auch noch der Rest seiner absurden Liebe für einen Grimm in Luft auflösen könnte.

 

Später am Tag kamen Hank und Nick in sein Büro. Hank schloss die Tür hinter sich und das bedeutete, dass es vielleicht auch um Grimm-Angelegenheiten ging.  
„Wir haben ein kleines Problem“, begann Nick und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Er deutete nachlässig auf die Stühle und erfreute sich seiner inneren Gelassenheit bei Nicks Anblick. Gut, der Grimm wirkte ein wenig blass und vielleicht auch besorgt, doch das ging ihn nichts mehr an. Zumindest nicht mehr als notwendig.  
„Wir waren gerade an einem Tatort, im Forest Park. Es gibt vier nicht identifizierte männliche Leichen im mittleren Alter. Es sah so aus, als wenn sich alle gegenseitig umgebracht haben. Wichtiger aber ist, irgendwas stimmt da nicht, denn …“ Nick sprach leiser „meine Grimm-Sinne haben Alarm geschlagen! Allerdings haben wir im Umkreis nichts weiter gefunden. Diese vier Kerle sind mit verschiedenen Waffen aufeinander losgegangen, keine Schusswaffen; Äxte, Kampfmesser und es gab sogar eine Machete.“  
„Es sah so aus, als wenn sie sich dort getroffen haben, um sich gegenseitig zu töten“, kommentierte Hank nun besorgt.  
„Denkst du, es waren Wesen dafür verantwortlich?“, fragte Sean direkt nach und konnte Nicks durchdringenden Blick erfreulich intensiv erwidern, was allerdings zu der seltsamen Situation führte, dass er sich mit Nick fast schon provokant ein Augenduell lieferte, welches völlig unangemessen war.  
Schließlich runzelte der Grimm verwirrt die Brauen und sah räuspernd weg.  
„Ich denke eher, dass die vier Männer selbst Wesen waren. Ich habe Monroe Fotos geschickt und er will sich mal umhören. Falls ich recht habe, ist da irgendwas ziemlich faul. Seit wann bringen sich denn Wesen gegenseitig um? Auf diese sadistische Art noch dazu?“  
„Hast du Angst, dass du arbeitslos wirst?“, fragte Sean zynisch und bekam sogar von Hank einen irritierten Blick. Gut, er musste wirklich darauf achten seine neue, kaltblütige Überlegenheit nicht allzu sehr auszureizen, dachte er alarmiert. Nick sah Hank kurz irritiert an und Renard sagt schnell:  
„In Ordnung. Ich werde mich selbst umhören. Vielleicht sind sie in Portland bekannt. Ich habe da so meine Quellen. Ich gebe dir Bescheid, wenn ich was habe.“ Demonstrativ sah er zur Tür und hob auffordernd die Brauen.  
Irgendwie verärgert sah ihn Nick an, stand dann aber auf und ging mit seinem Partner.

Renard sah sich die Fotos der vier Leichen an und beschloss heute Abend mal ein wenig rumzufragen. Im Büro war es schon recht leer und er hatte es endlich geschafft den Finanzierungsplan für das nächste Jahr zu überarbeiten. Jetzt, wo seine Gedanken nicht zwanghaft ständig um den Grimm kreisten, war es um einiges einfacher sich zu konzentrieren und schnell und effektiv zu arbeiten.

 

Trotzdem zuckte er zusammen, als Nick nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintrat.  
„Es gibt weitere Leichen. Zwei Männer und eine Frau im Mt. Tabor Park. Diesmal sieht es wie ein Tierangriff aus, was dafür sprechen könnte, dass es Blutbaden waren, die sich gegenseitig zerfleischt haben. Es gibt Spuren von einem Kampf aber auch hier sieht es so aus, als wenn sie in der Absicht zusammengetroffen sind, sich gegenseitig zu töten.“  
Nick hatte die Tür seines Büros geschlossen und sich sofort gesetzt. Offenbar war er nicht gewillt zu gehen, bevor er sich mit seinem Captain auf eine Ermittlungsstrategie geeinigt hatte.  
„Hast du von Monroe was gehört?“, fragte Sean und hörte erschrocken, wie desinteressiert er klang. Dabei lagen ihm die Wesen am Herzen.  
„Er ist noch dabei ein paar Leute zu fragen, doch er meint, das eine Wesen könnte eine Hyänenratte gewesen sein. Wenn wir jetzt mal davon ausgehen, dass alles Wesen sind und …“  
„Stopp!“, unterbrach er den Grimm schroff. Wieder sah ihn Nick auf diese verwunderte Weise an, dass er fast über seinen kindlich erstaunten Gesichtsausdruck gelächelt hätte.  
„Was?“  
„Keine Spekulationen! Ich werde heute Abend … an einen Ort gehen und mich umhören. Bis dahin gehen wir davon aus, dass alle Opfer sowohl Wesen als auch Menschen sein können“, gab er sachlich vor und sah, dass es Nick nicht recht passte.  
„Aber meine Grimm-Sinne …“  
„Sind mir gerade egal!“, knurrte er und erschrak ein wenig über seine Unbeherrschtheit. Nick verengte auch sofort verstimmt die Augen, schwieg aber.  
„Ich meine, wir sollten in erster Linie kriminalistische Polizeiarbeit machen und aus was besteht die, Detective Burkhardt?“, fragte Sean mit gemäßigter Stimme und hoffentlich einer Prise Nachsichtigkeit im Tonfall nach. Nick blinzelte und Sean glaubte seine Gedanken zu hören: Meinst du die Frage jetzt ernst? Er schwieg und wartete, bis Nick begriff, dass er tatsächlich eine Antwort hören wollte. Immerhin war er Nicks Vorgesetzter und sollte sich vielleicht auch endlich mal wie so einer benehmen.  
„Indizien sammeln und Motive suchen?“, fragte Nick nun erstaunlich unsicher. Renard sah ihn nur kurz stumm an und nickte dann ein Mal gönnerhaft.  
„So sieht es aus. Jetzt mache Feierabend, du siehst müde aus.“ Er wollte Nick loswerden, denn dessen Miene zeigte eine ziemliche Skepsis.

„Wo auch immer du heute hingehen willst, um herauszufinden, ob die Toten vielleicht Wesen sind, ich komme mit!“, sagte der Grimm nun fest und mit einer Ruhe in der Stimme, die Sean sagte, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, ihn loszubekommen.  
„Wirst du nicht. Niemand wird mir etwas erzählen, wenn ein Grimm dabei ist“, sagte er entspannt. Dieses Argument würde Nick nicht ignorieren können. Eindeutig aufgebracht sah er ihn nun an. Er misstraute ihm, natürlich tat er das. Argwohn war die Essenz ihrer Beziehung. Doch bisher hatte Sean darunter gelitten wie ein Hund. Heute erwiderte er unnachgiebig Nicks provozierenden Blick und schwieg.  
„Wie du willst“, sagte Nick knapp. Er stand auf und verließ wortlos sein Büro. Tief holte Renard Luft. Ja, es war absehbar gewesen, dass ihr Verhältnis sich wieder verschlechtern würde, wenn er selbst nicht mehr diese Nachgiebigkeit für Nick empfand, weil er wie ein Teenager in ihn verliebt war. Wenn er selbst nicht mehr so von diesem Kerl eingenommen war, dann könnten sie endlich ernsthaft in Angriff nehmen, was ihm vorschwebt: Eine neue Weltordnung, in der es Platz für Wesen gab und der Grimm sie nicht zwangsläufig töten musste. Endlich könnte er seine Vision durchsetzen. Trotzdem war er dezent von Nicks Dickköpfigkeit überrascht und genervt. Wahrscheinlich war der Grimm zu sehr an sein Wohlwollen gewöhnt, dachte Sean amüsiert.

 

Später verließ er das PPD und machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, um sich umzuziehen. In einer Stunde würde er sich mit Roscoe treffen. Roscoe war ein Natterngecko und war einer seiner Informanten in Portland. Er bezahlte ihn, doch das spielte keine Rolle. Roscoe wusste wer und was er war und würde vermutlich auch umsonst für ihn arbeiten. Die Bezahlung beruhigte nur sein eigenes Gewissen.  
Zielstrebig steuerte Sean ein kleines Cafe im Sunnyside Bezirk an, welches er als Treffpunkt vorgeschlagen hatte. Roscoe war schon da und blickte ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, legte er ihm die Bilder der inzwischen sieben Leichen auf den Tisch.  
„Kennst du jemand?“ Roscoe kratzte sich an seiner pickeligen Wange und sah gelangweilt auf die Fotos.  
„Hm, der eine Typ ist wohl ein Blutbad und der hier, den habe ich mal im Steinbruch getroffen. Da hat er gerade irgendwas verscharrt. Ich habe damals besser nicht nachgefragt und habe zugesehen, dass ich verschwinde, denn er ist ein beschissener Löwenzahn.“  
„Will ich wissen, was du im Steinbruch zu suchen hattest?“, fragte Sean, ohne zu lächeln.  
„Nee, willst du nicht. Die anderen kenne ich nicht, doch ich kann mich unauffällig umhören, wenn du willst.“ Sean sammelte die Fotos wieder ein und steckte sie in seine Jacke.  
„Nicht damit, das mache ich selbst. Es wäre zu auffällig dich die Fotos herumzeigen zu lassen. Gibt es irgendwelche Gerüchte, die mich interessieren könnten?“, fragte er den jungen Mann nun. Roscoe sah sich nun unauffällig und leider dadurch so auffällig um, dass Renard genervt ein Seufzen von sich gab.  
„Na ja, seit Neustem ist so ein seltsamer Haufen irgendwelcher Templer in Portland.“  
„Der Blutorden.“  
„Du weißt davon?“  
„Die Gerüchte, Roscoe!“, forderte er nun scharf.  
„Ich habe nur gehört, dass ein paar Wesen wegen kleinerer Problemchen dort waren. Sie haben Hilfe bekommen, auch wenn sie dafür ganz schön viel Kohle abdrücken mussten. Allerdings werden diese Informationen nur unter der Hand weitergegeben.“  
„Welche Probleme und welche Informationen?“  
„Die Information zum Beispiel, wo der Orden zu finden ist. Angeblich ändert sich der Ort stündlich und zwar durch … Zauberei“, flüsterte Roscoe nun über den Tisch hinweg und hob vielsagend die struppigen Brauen an. Der junge Mann glaubte, was er sagte, das konnte Sean sehr gut sehen.  
„Weiter …!“  
„Angeblich gibt es wohl einen Trank, den man zu sich nehmen muss, um den geheimen Ort überhaupt zu finden, bzw. zu sehen. Die Hexengeschäfte in der Umgebung müssen ja gerade eine Menge Kohle verdienen, in dem sie den Lumix-Trank herstellen …“, kicherte Roscoe. Sean betrachtete ihn und behielt seine Gedanken für sich.  
„Welche Probleme haben die Wesen?“ Als ob er das fragen musste.  
„So weit ich gehört habe, die unterschiedlichsten Wehwehchen. Ein Fuchsbau war da, weil sie unbedingt Zwillinge haben wollte. Ein Typ war wohl da, weil ihn sein Boss rausgeschmissen hatte und er Rache wollte. Ein Mädchen wollte von ihrer Drogensucht loskommen, solche Problemchen eben.“  
„Und dieser Blutorden hatte Erfolg?“  
„Was weiß denn ich? Anscheinend schon, sonst würden die Gerüchte ja nicht die Runde machen, oder?“  
„Hör dich weiter um und berichte mir davon. Sonst hast du nichts gehört, was erklären könnte, warum sich Wesen gegenseitig töten wollen?“ Ein wenig erschrocken sah Roscoe ihn nun an.  
„Äh … nein. Willst du mir sagen, ich sollte besser mit einem Messer unter dem Kopfkissen schlafen?“  
„Ich will damit sagen: Schlafe besser gar nicht ein, wenn du deiner Umgebung nicht sicher bist“, gab er ihm den wichtigen Rat, denn so wie es aussah, gab es wirklich ein nicht unerhebliches Problem in der Welt der Wesen. Ob es tatsächlich mit dem Blutorden zusammenhing, war eine ganz andere Sache.

 

Sean bezahlte Roscoe und verabschiedete sich dann. Als er in die Nacht trat, hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Es begann zu regnen und er schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch. Als er zu seinem Auto lief, sah er sich unauffällig um, entdeckte aber nichts. Als er zu seiner Wohnung fuhr, hatte er die Augen mehr im Rückspiegel, als auf der Straße. Leider war noch recht viel Verkehr und jeder helle Scheinwerfer hinter ihm, könnte einem potenziellen Verfolger gehören. Er konnte kein Auto ausmachen, was in irgendeiner Weise auffällig war.  
Er selbst war beim Blutorden gewesen. Allerdings hatte er eine exklusive Einladung der Ordensbrüder bekommen, denn sie hatten großes Interesse an seinem Wohlwollen. Aber er war nicht allein mit der Absicht dort erschienen, um einen Antrittsbesuch zu machen und seine Macht in Portland zu demonstrieren und zu vertreten. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich erkundigt, was dieser Orden war und auch wenn er es kaum glauben konnte, so ging er davon aus, dass diese uralten Rituale tatsächlich immer noch funktionierten. Vielleicht sogar besser als jemals zuvor. Kein Mensch würde an diese Art Magie glauben und selbst ein Mann wie Nick, dessen Grimm-Gene auch einen übernatürlichen Ursprung hatten, würden die Wirksamkeit derartiger Praktiken für unmöglich halten. Sean aber wusste, dass es funktionieren konnte, wenn man machtvolle Artefakte und längst ausgestorbene Zutaten miteinander verband. Nur sehr einflussreiche und sehr alte Rituale wären dazu im Stande eine Art Magie zu wirken, die extrem nachhaltig verändernd und tiefgreifend war.  
Es war schmerzhaft gewesen und er hatte eine Woche gebraucht, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber seitdem ging es ihm jeden Tag besser. Besser, wenn er es allein darauf bezog Nick emotional distanziert zu betrachten. Seine unnatürliche Obsession für einen Grimm hatte ganz eindeutig nachgelassen, wenn auch immer noch ein seltsamer Nachgeschmack vorhanden war.

 

Langsam fuhr er in die Tiefgarage seines Wohnkomplexes und ließ sich viel Zeit beim Einparken und Aussteigen. Noch immer war die Präsenz seines Verfolgers gut wahrnehmbar und er würde ihn nicht entkommen lassen. Sean Renard fühlte sich mächtig und kraftvoll wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.  
Innerlich wachsam stieg er aus, ließ aus Versehen seinen Schlüssel fallen, hob ihn langsam wieder auf und war dann mit drei großen und sehr schnellen Schritten hinter dem Betonpfeiler. Er zerrte den Kerl mit der Kapuze heraus und wollte ihm gerade einen Faustschlag gegen die Schläfe verpassen, der ihn vermutlich umgehauen hätte, als er Nick erkannte.  
„Du?“, fragte er rau und ganz eindeutig überrascht.  
Der Grimm streifte sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und sah ihn böse an. Nicht nur böse, auch ein wenig ertappt, denn seine Wangen waren seltsam gerötet.  
„Was hast du erfahren?“  
Jetzt war es an Sean irritiert zu blinzeln.  
„Deshalb verfolgst du mich? Wir hätten das morgen in meinem Büro besprechen können. Oder du hättest mich einfach anrufen können und dich nicht an mich heranschleichen müssen, wie ein potenzieller …“  
„Ich will jetzt wissen, was du rausbekommen hast!“, sagte Nick nun hart und wich seinem Blick nicht aus.  
„Hast du Angst, ich enthalte dir etwas vor?“, fragte er bissig und sah, dass er recht hatte. Natürlich war Nick misstrauisch und würde das auch für den Rest ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit bleiben, wie lange die auch immer dauern mochte.  
„Hast du jetzt Informationen oder warst du nur kurz Gassi?“, fragte Nick harsch. Seine Augen hatten sich ein wenig verdunkelt. Dieser herausfordernde Blick verursachte in Sean ein heißes Gefühl. Doch war es früher Sehnsucht nach dem Grimm, die wie Feuer in ihm brannte, war es nun Zorn.  
„Mach dir klar mit wem du sprichst!“, sagte er nur gefährlich leise und wandte sich ab, um zum Fahrstuhl zu gehen, eher er einer Laune nachgab und Nick doch noch einen Hieb verpassen würde, der sich gewaschen hatte. Aus Nicks Mund kam ein verächtliches Geräusch, dann hörte er seine Schritte, die ihm unmissverständlich folgten. Der Grimm trat zu ihm in den Fahrstuhl und Renard verhinderte es nicht.  
„Warum hältst du mich so hin, Captain?“ Sean hörte genau die Anspannung in Nicks Stimme. Der Grimm bekämpfte nicht nur seine Ungeduld und seine Abneigung, sondern auch seinen Ärger.  
„Warum interessiert es dich, wenn sich die Wesen gegenseitig abschlachten? Es nimmt dir Arbeit ab“ konterte er kalt. Nick schwieg, starrte ihn aber weiterhin verärgert an.  
„Darum geht es nicht. Es geht darum, dass hier in Portland etwas läuft, von dem wir nichts wissen und …“  
„Von dem du nichts weißt …“, unterbrach er ihn mit nicht unerheblichem Vergnügen.  
„Dann sag es mir!“, fauchte Nick ihn nun erregt an. Es ertönte ein Glockengeräusch und die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich leise. Sean trat auf seinen Flur, schloss wenig später seine Tür auf und hielt sie Nick dann sogar mit einem falschen Lächeln auf.

 

„Dann komm doch rein, sei mein Gast, auch wenn ich dich nicht eingeladen habe“, sagte er liebenswürdig. Nick trat in seine Wohnung, sah ihn jedoch mit stark gerunzelten Brauen an.  
„Was stimmt mit dir eigentlich nicht, Captain?“  
„Mit mir stimmt etwas nicht? Wer verfolgt mich denn und lungert in der Tiefgarage herum? Wer steht jetzt uneingeladen in meiner Wohnung und fordert auf unhöflichste Weise Informationen? Informationen, die du doch eigentlich gar nicht brauchst, denn die Toten, sind doch nur Wesen und wenn du deine Arbeit als Detective gut machen würdest, würdest du vielleicht auch auf diesem Weg zu einem Ergebnis kommen. Aber du willst es dir einfach machen, indem du mich benutzt, doch eigentlich verabscheust du es mich um Hilfe zu bitten und ich verstehe dich sogar Nick, glaube mir!“  
Erschrocken über seinen Monolog, schwieg Sean mit trockenem Mund und ging dann zu seinem Schrank, um sich als Belohnung Nick und seiner unverschämten Art endlich mal die Meinung gesagt zu haben, einen Scotch zu gönnen. Der Grimm schwieg auffällig lange und räusperte sich dann umständlich.  
„Gut. Du hast in einigen Punkten sicherlich recht, doch letztlich geht es doch um das Ergebnis. Wie sehen deine Informationen nun aus und was soll ich tun?“

 

„Knien!“, sagte Sean spontan und erstarrte, weil er geglaubt hatte, dass er diesen absurden Befehl nur gedacht hatte. An Nicks verdutztem Blick sah er aber, dass er es wohl laut ausgesprochen hatte. Fassungslos sah sich der Grimm kurz in seiner Wohnung um, dann gab er ein Geräusch von sich, was ein spöttisches Lachen sein könnte und sagte dann bestürzt:  
„Was?“  
„Knie dich!“, wiederholte Sean stur seine Forderung an den Grimm. Er hatte keinerlei sexuelle Absichten und auch sonst hatte er kein Interesse an Nicks emotionaler Hingabe oder Opferbereitschaft. Aber er wollte seine Unterwerfung, denn schon viel zu lange hatte er seine Arroganz ertragen müssen. Befreit von seinen Sehnsüchten und Wünschen, sah er den Grimm endlich so, wie er ihn sehen musste. Als ein Instrument, was es galt zu kontrollieren. Wenn er Nick nicht langsam klar machte, wie es hier unter seiner Herrschaft lief, dann würde die Gefahr bestehen, dass der Grimm seine eigenen Wege ging. Wege, die nicht seine Ziele hatten.  
Wieder starrte ihn Nick ungläubig an. Sean sah durchaus diesen Welpenblick, doch er löste in ihm nicht mehr dieses Bedürfnis aus diesen Mann in die Arme zu nehmen, zu trösten und notfalls mit seinem Leben zu beschützen. Der Grimm war eine Macht und diese Macht musste sich seiner Herrschaft beugen und zwar jetzt und hier.  
„Du meinst diesen Unsinn ernst, oder?“, fragte Nick mit dünner Stimme nach und stemmte empört die Fäuste in seine Hüften. Renard antwortete ihm nicht, hielt nur seinem Blick stand. Er hätte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so überraschend und auf diese Weise geschah, doch offenbar war der Zeitpunkt gekommen die Fronten zu klären und zu entscheiden, ob man von hier aus in verschiedene Richtungen auseinanderging, oder den Weg gemeinsam beschritt.  
Sean hatte sich an seinen Küchenschrank gelehnt, hatte seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und wartete. Dabei sah er Nicholas Burkhardt an. Es war ein schöner Mann, mit einer Ausstrahlung, die andere Menschen in seiner Umgebung schon für ihn einnahmen, ohne, dass er nur etwas sagen musste. Sein Mienenspiel war meistens so offen, dass man ihm im Normalfall seine Stimmung im Gesicht ablesen konnte. So wie jetzt. Nick war verdutzt und doch war ein eigenartiges Glitzern in den Tiefen seiner blauen Augen, das Sean nicht richtig deuten konnte. Vielleicht war es nur unterdrückte Wut? Vielleicht Berechnung oder sogar Enttäuschung. Letztlich war es egal.  
Würde Nick nicht knie, würde er seine Informationen über den Orden nicht mit ihm teilen. Ach nein, das hatte er ja sowieso nicht vor, denn sonst könnte Nick herausfinden, was er selbst getan hatte, um seine Liebe für diesen Mann abzutöten. Aber er hätte ihn vielleicht auf eine falsche Fährte gelockt, um alte Feinde zu eliminieren.  
Es kostete einiges an Überwindung daran zu denken, dass die sieben Leichen eine Sache des PPDs waren und er als Captain dafür sorgen müsste, dass es aufgeklärt wurde. Selbst wenn sich alle gegenseitig getötet hatten, dann wollte er das wissen, um den Fall abzuschließen. Die Vermutung, dass es eine übernatürliche Ursache gab, war allerdings leider überhaupt nicht unbegründet. Und dann kam der verdammte Grimm ins Spiel, der ihn immer noch ansah. Jetzt war eindeutig Ernüchterung in Nicks Blick.

 

Als sich Nick unerwartet kniete, war es Sean der ihn entgeistert ansah.  
„Ist es das, was du willst? Meine Unterwerfung? Spielen wir jetzt dieses Spiel, Captain?“  
Sean stutzte. Spiel?  
„Das ist kein Spiel. Das ist notwendig, um weitermachen zu können. Das musst du doch  
einsehen, Nick.“  
„Alles, was ich sehe, ist ein verblendeter Mann, der aus falschem Idealismus einer Vision hinterherjagt und dabei alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung benutzt, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.“  
„Und deswegen kniest du jetzt vor mir?“, fragte Renard spöttisch nach. Ein Schatten huschte über Nicks Gesicht, doch er beantwortete ihm die Frage nicht.  
„Du kannst aufstehen, ich habe deine Antwort, Grimm!“, sagte er hart. Nick blieb knien und sah ihn nur auf eine so vorwurfsvolle Weise an, dass er zornig wurde.  
„Steh auf und verschwinde!“, fauchte er den Grimm ungehalten an. Sein Zauberbiest wogte hoch und unterstrich seine Aufforderung nur noch.  
Nick bewegte sich nicht und sagte auch nichts.  
„Raus aus meiner Wohnung!“, brüllte er so laut, dass er davon aufwachte. 

 

Sean lag in dieser kargen Mönchszelle und starrte auf das Kreuz an der gekalkten Wand. Vorsichtig und mit immer noch rasendem Puls setzte er sich auf. Schon mehrmals hatte er es versucht, sich meist aber wieder hingelegt, weil der Schwindel unerträglich war. Er konnte sich verschwommen daran erinnern ein paarmal benommen zu der provisorischen Toilette auf allen Vieren gerobbt zu sein. Doch all das war so diffus, wie die Halluzination und die Träume, die er hatte. Schon hatte er die Hälfte vergessen. Nur das eine Bild blieb. Nick, der hartnäckig vor ihm kniete und ihm zu verstehen gab, wie falsch er lag.  
Mit wackligen Beinen stand der Captain auf und blieb stehen. Der Schwindel war heute erträglicher. Es ging ihm bedeutend besser und es wurde Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Nach Portland. Zu Nick. Zur großen Ironie seines Lebens.


	2. Chapter 2

Allerdings hätte Sean Renard niemals erwartet, was er vorfand. Er hatte Portland verlassen, ohne jemanden zu sagen, wohin er unterwegs war und was er gedachte zu tun. Nun würde ihn auch niemand nach Ergebnissen fragen, was durchaus von Vorteil war, wenn er an den Grimm dachte. Ohne erst zu seiner Wohnung zu fahren, fuhr er gleich ins PD. Er wollte nur für einen Moment nach dem Rechten sehen und dann nach Hause fahren, um ausgiebig zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. 

 

„Hey, Captain!“, begrüßte ihn Nick erfreut lächelnd und so vertraulich, dass er fast einen Schritt nach hinten gemacht hätte. Erst recht, als der Grimm ihm eine Hand vor allen Kollegen auf den Oberarm legte und ihn tendenziell besorgt musterte. Schwerfällig räusperte er sich und fragte sich zum ersten Mal erschrocken, ob das Ritual ein totaler Reinfall gewesen war. Durchaus möglich. Obwohl er natürlich ausführlich recherchiert hatte, konnte es sein, dass diese geheime Zeremonie nicht funktionierte, weil er kein reines Wesen war. Auch der Orden hatte ihn mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass er ein Sonderfall war. Wie immer eben. Aber das Risiko war es wert gewesen.  
„Hey, Nick“, sagte er nur tonlos und steuerte sein Büro an. Der andere Mann folgte ihm und seine Mitarbeiter grüßten ihn alle ungewohnt freundlich und sahen ihnen neugierig nach. Der Grimm schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
„Und? War der Orden in Seattle, wie du vermutet hast?“ Sean sah ihn hoffentlich ausdruckslos an. Meinte Nick den Blutorden der Templer? War er in Seattle gewesen? Total verwirrt schwieg er und runzelte immer mehr die Stirn. Konnte es sein …? Nein, das war unmöglich. Das war in seinem Kopf gewesen! Seine eigene erbärmliche Fantasie über sich und Nick. Nicht mehr! Das hier war doch aber die Realität. Oder nicht? Nicks Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer besorgter und dann setzte er sich ganz unverschämt vor ihn auf seinen (!) Schreibtisch.  
„Captain? Was ist dort geschehen?“  
„Warte kurz … ich habe eine kleine Gedächtnislücke, Nick …“ Angestrengt bemühte er seiner Stimme einen vertraulichen Klang zu geben, denn wenn die Welt sich an der Stelle weiterdrehte, als er Nick in seinem Büro geküsst hatte, nachdem er ohne seine verdammten Schuhe auf dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte und dem ganzen PPD verkündet hatte, ihn zu lieben, dann war das nichts anderes als seine persönliche und irreale Apokalypse.  
„Na ja, wir haben uns geküsst. Hier, in deinem Büro und dann klingelte dein Telefon. Du bist ziemlich überstürzt aufgebrochen, in Richtung Seattle, weil dich jemand informiert hätte, dass der Orden dort aufgetaucht wäre. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil du nie ans Telefon gegangen bist und war ein paarmal kurz davor dich dort zu suchen. Ich weiß, du sagtest, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss …“  
Unerwartet für Sean beugte sich Nick zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft inmitten des PD‘s auf die Lippen. Er schnappte nach Luft und sah ihn aus großen Augen an.  
„Ja, ich weiß, es ist noch ungewohnt, doch wir sollten uns daran gewöhnen. Es weiß jetzt sowieso jeder und sie lieben uns, Captain! Wir sind die Nummer eins, wenn es um heimliches Getuschel geht.“ Nick klang merkwürdig. Irgendwie schien es ihn zu freuen, gleichzeitig hatte er die Besorgnis einer Mutter ihm Gesicht, als er ihm über die Wange strich.  
„Du zitterst. Alles in Ordnung?“ Sean zitterte wirklich. Innerlich so unkontrolliert, dass es offenbar sogar nach außen drang. Nick hatte ihn gerade geküsst und genau das wollte er doch verhindern.  
„Ja, ich … die Reise war anstrengend und ich sollte duschen und ein wenig schlafen …“, brachte er mühsam heraus.  
„Hast du wenigstens etwas erreicht?“, fragte Nick nun eine Spur drängender nach.  
„Nein, war alles umsonst. Eine Fehlinformation. Ich habe nur einen … lächerlichen Fake-Orden gefunden. Mehr nicht. Ich fahre jetzt besser nach Hause.“  
„Dafür, dass du nichts erreicht hast, warst du aber ziemlich lange weg.“  
„Wie … lange war ich denn weg?“  
„Eine Woche. Bist du wirklich in Ordnung oder ist irgendwas passiert, was du mir erzählen willst?“  
Warum sollte er Nick etwas erzählen? Waren sie jetzt etwa ein verdammtes Paar, was sich jeden Mist erzählte?  
„Nichts von Bedeutung. Vielleicht brauche ich nur ein wenig Schlaf, um klar denken zu können … lass uns später nochmal darüber sprechen …“, redete er sich raus und stand auf. Noch immer brannten seine Lippen von Nicks Berührung hitzig. Sollte diese Art Folter nicht Vergangenheit sein? Wozu hatte er diese beschissenen Ordensbrüdern eigentlich am Leben gelassen? Gut, sie hatten ihn gewarnt, dass er ein schwieriger Fall war und man einen Erfolg nicht per se vorhersagen konnte.  
„Du hast recht. Fahr nach Hause und lege dich ein bisschen hin. Ich bringe später etwas zu essen mit.“ Wieder küsste ihn Nick mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte.   
Was? Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Nicht nur, dass er scheinbar in der falschen Realität war, Nick wohnte sogar bei ihm? Und sie führten öffentlich diese absurde Beziehung seines Traumes? Fuck, dachte er nur in Dauerschleife und hatte bis zur seiner Wohnung keinen Plan, was das alles bedeuten mochte und wie er damit umgehen sollte. Hieße das, dass er immer noch Halluzinationen hatte? Nein, es hatte sich so real angefühlt, als endlich aufgestanden war. Das hier konnte nicht wahr sein. War er immer noch in seinem Kopf gefangen? Und lag sein erschöpfter Körper immer noch in dieser Mönchszelle? Er wusste es nicht mehr und allein die Gedanken daran ließen ihn fast den Verstand verlieren.

 

Als er seine Wohnung betrat, sah er sofort, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Nick war nicht allzu ordentlich und schon allein die Menge an Bier im Kühlschrank sagte eine Menge über seinen Mitbewohner aus. Wahrscheinlich war Nick in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit hier eingezogen. Großer Gott, was sollte er nur jetzt tun? Jetzt, wo er endlich Abstand zu dem verfluchten Grimm wollte und dafür eine unvergleichliche Tortur auf sich genommen hatte.  
Nicks Kuss hatte ihn kalt erwischt und überrascht. Aber nicht so berührt, wie es gewesen wäre, wenn er immer noch diese abwegigen Gefühle für diesen Mann gehabt hätte. Also musste das Ritual tatsächlich funktioniert haben, in welcher subjektiven Realität auch immer. Nur hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, wie er rausfinden könnte, in welcher Realität sie gerade waren und vor allem, wie er in die ursprüngliche Wirklichkeit zurück kehren könnte. In die Welt, in der Nick der Grimm war, der ihn nicht ausstehen konnte und er der Captain, der Nick zu sehr mochte als gut war, es aber immerhin so gut verbergen konnte, das nie Fragen diesbezüglich aufkamen. 

Wütend schleuderte er ein T-Shirt, was nicht ihm gehörte auf den Boden und setzte sich auf sein Sofa, auf dem eine Menge Chipskrümmel waren. Er müsste Nick überreden, mit Rosalee zu sprechen. Wenn das nicht half, gab es immer noch Renja, die alte Freundin seiner Mutter.   
Sean trank Nicks Bier; Flasche für Flasche und versuchte darüber nachzudenken in welcher Realität er war. In der ursprünglichen Wirklichkeit lag er vermutlich immer noch in dieser Mönchszelle und wartete darauf, dass der Schwindel und die Halluzinationen endlich abklangen. Doch wessen Realität war das? Doch nicht etwa seine, denn in der hatte er Nick geliebt und dann versucht ihn zu töten, um ihn zu retten, indem er ihn endlich aus seinem Kopf rausbrachte. War das vielleicht Nicks Realität? Wie war das möglich? Er hatte doch mit dem Blutritual nichts zu tun, um nicht zu sagen, er wusste noch nicht mal davon.   
Und wenn es die einzige und absolut echte Wirklichkeit war? Wenn es keinen Ausweg gab und er diesen Weg mit dem Grimm beschreiten müsste? Jetzt, wo er nichts mehr für ihn fühlte? Er würde vorerst mitspielen müssen, um keinen Argwohn aufkommen zu lasen. Wer wusste schon, welche neuen Komplikationen daraus erwuchsen? Also würde er notgedrungen Nick erst mal vorspielen müssen, dass alles normal war und hinter seinem Rücken müsste er sich dringend mit Renja beraten. Auch wenn das alte Hexenbiest mit Vorsicht zu genießen war, so war sie immer noch das kleinere Übel zu Rosalee. Wenn es Rosalee wüsste, dann auch Monroe, Juliette und alle anderen. Was war eigentlich mit Juliette? Warum war Nick so schnell in seine Wohnung gezogen? Und wie zum Teufel ….? Ach, das war jetzt auch egal.

 

Als die Wohnungstür ging, schlug Seans Herz unwillkürlich schneller.  
„Hey … nach schlafen sieht das aber nicht aus. Eher danach, dass du mein Bier trinkst. Du trinkst Bier?“ Gespielt irritiert sah der Grimm ihn liebevoll an und grinste dann.  
„Weißt du was? Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder zurück bist. Morgen ist Samstag und spätestens dann hätte ich Hank ins Auto gepackt und dich in Seattle gesucht. Doch du bist wohlbehalten wieder hier und deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen zur Feier des Tages deiner Rückkehr irgendwo essen. Dinner, du erinnerst dich?“  
Nick klang heiter und begeistert, doch Sean konnte deutlich darunter die Sorge hören. Nick sorgte sich, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und er hatte recht. Er müsste diese Sorge nun zerstreuen, weil es sonst noch komplizierter wurde, als es sowieso schon war.  
„Heißt Dinner, wir schlafen danach zusammen?“, schlussfolgerte Sean nur den Beginn dieses Dramas. Nick errötete ein wenig und kam näher.   
„Wenn du willst … ich weiß, das erste Mal fand nur in deinen Gedanken statt und trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es sehr real war. Ich würde gern herausfinden, wie real es war. Wir können aber auch einfach nur essen gehen, weil du verdammt hungrig aussiehst und ich es definitiv bin. Ja?“  
Lange betrachtete ihn Sean unter schweren Lidern. Eigentlich war er müde aber auch groteskerweise wirklich hungrig.  
„Warum nicht“, sagte er langsam und versuchte erwartungsvoll zu lächeln.  
„Ich würde sagen, du kannst aufhören den Unnahbaren zu spielen, wenn wir allein sind. Ich weiß, was du bereit warst für mich zu tun, um mein Leben zu schützen und ich habe auch fühlen können, welche Bedeutung ich für dich habe. Spiele das nicht runter, denn dazu ist alles zu … wertvoll.“  
Nicks Stimme war immer leiser geworden und er hatte nebenher begonnen sich auszuziehen.  
„Ich gehe nur schnell duschen, wenn das in Ordnung ist …“  
„Ja, klar …“, erwiderte Sean erzwungen und rau.  
Schockiert sah er dem Grimm zu. Unfähig etwas zu sagen, denn er musste ja seine Rolle spielen, schluckte er nur schwerfällig und sah dann zur Seite. Offensichtlich wollte Nick jetzt keinen Sex, denn er huschte ins Bad und warf ihm zuvor noch anzüglich grinsend sein Shirt zu. Sean fing es auf, zusammen mit Nicks unverwechselbarem Geruch, der ihn fast in Panik versetzte.  
Als hätte er sich verbrannt, ließ er das Kleidungsstück einfach fallen und ging zu seinem Schrank, in dem die harten Alkoholika standen. Wie … wie nur sollte er das durchstehen? Gleich morgen müsste er zu Renja gehen.

 

Sean wusste noch genau, was er aus Liebe getan hatte und dass er sich selbst in diesen tiefen Schlaf gezwungen hatte, um Nick nicht töten zu müssen. Zum Glück war das scheinbar nicht Teil des echten Blutrituals, denn töten wollte er den Grimm nicht, nicht zwanghaft zumindest. Er wollte ihm nur aus dem Weg gehen, um seine neue Gleichgültigkeit festigen zu können. Wie es aussah, erwartete Nick auch keine spontanen Taten von ihm, keine sexuelle Anzüglichkeiten und keine absurden Vertraulichkeiten. Sie beide standen noch ganz am Anfang einer überaus bizarren Beziehung, die es nicht in der Realität gab. Aber irgendwie war es wohl Nicks Wirklichkeit und er musste vorläufig mitspielen, so wie Nick damals in seinem Kopf, wo er ihn natürlich gleich enttarnt hatte, als er ihn besorgt mit dem Vornamen rief.  
Als Nick geduscht hatte, zog er sich gleich um und Sean nutzte die Gelegenheit dem Grimm zu entkommen. Er duschte ewig und versuchte sich einen Plan parat zu legen, wie er sich Nick vom Hals halten konnte. Denn zwar waren seine Gedanken bezüglich seiner alten Sehnsüchte abgekühlt und er hatte das Gefühl, dass der gewünschte Effekt eingetreten war, doch kannte Sean seinen Körper nur zu gut, um dieses merkwürdige Vibrieren übersehen zu können, was Nick schon immer in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Noch war es nur ein entferntes Echo und das musste es auch bleiben, wenn er nicht eigenhändig den Erfolg seiner überstandenen Folter sabotieren wollte. Wenn sie denn schon vorbei war, seufzte er resigniert in das heiße Wasser.  
Nick wartete im Wohnzimmer auf ihn. Er sah gut aus. Verdammt gut, wenn es Sean mal genau nehmen wollte. Der Grimm lächelte und es wirkte aufrichtig. Trotzdem glaubte Sean in seinen Augen einen Hauch Argwohn zu entdecken.  
„Du machst doch jetzt nicht etwa einen Rückzieher, oder?“, sprach es Nick dann auch gleich direkt an.  
„Nein. Nein, ich bin nur … ein wenig … Ich weiß nicht, dass alles ist neu für mich und …“ Himmel, er stammelte total glaubwürdig vor sich hin wie ein Teenager beim ersten Date. Nicks Blick lag ruhig und einfühlsam auf ihm und er senkte besser den Blick, ehe er noch wogen musste, weil er vor Peinlichkeit fast im Boden versank.  
Der Grimm kam näher und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen.  
„Ich weiß, wir hatten keinen guten Start und auch der Grund, warum ich hier wohne, ist weniger nett …“ Er hatte nach seiner Hand gegriffen und zärtlich seine Finger in seine geschoben. Sean erschauerte hitzig und er fragte einen Hauch zu hastig:  
„Was ist mit Juliette?“  
„Na ja, ich kam noch nicht dazu es dir zu sagen. Doch als ich nach Hause kam, ihr sagen wollte, dass du und ich …„ Nick lächelte so entzückend, dass er ihn einfach ansehen musste. Es war genau dieser eine Ausdruck, der diesen Kerl für ihn so besonders machte. Diese Mischung aus Junge, aus Mann und machtvollem Wesen machte sein Geschlechtsteil schlagartig hart. Unauffällig trat Sean einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und merkte dabei wie seine Wangen brannten.  
„Ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich ihr gleich sehr weh tun musste, doch dann fand ich sie im Bett mit Dawn und dort taten sie Dinge … nun, mir war nicht klar, dass meine Freundin, mit der ich schon seit Jahren zusammen bin, auf Frauen steht. Ich gebe zu, ich bin weggelaufen, wie ein Idiot.“  
„Das tut mir leid“, brachte Sean recht mühsam heraus und zog behutsam seine Hand aus Nicks warmer Hand.  
„Hast du seither mit ihr gesprochen?“, fragte er, während er sich abwandte, um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.  
„Nicht wirklich. Sie geht mir aus dem Weg. Aber sie weiß, dass wir reden müssen. Irgendwann. Du hattest mit Dawn recht. Sie ist ein Biest. Kaum drehe ich mich um, fällt sie mir in den Rücken, auch wenn ich ihr fast dankbar sein muss. Ich hätte es mir wirklich denken können, dass man ihr nicht vertrauen kann.“  
„Hexenbiester eben“, sagte er nur matt und warf sich die Jacke über. Der Grimm nickte resigniert, dann gingen sie zum Fahrstuhl.  
„Wohin?“  
„Ich dachte, wir probieren es im Ambersand?“, bot Nick gutgelaunt an.  
„Da bekommst du nicht ohne Reservierung einen Tisch, Nick.“  
„Doch!“ Er grinste hintergründig und Sean beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen. Solange sie aßen war alles gut. Das Problem begann danach. In diesem Zusammenhang fiel ihm eine längst vergangene Affäre mit einer gewissen Dame namens Lucy ein. Was auch immer er sagte, er bekam sie nicht los. Erst als er begann sie mies zu behandeln und sich auf seine – wenn auch wenig ausgeprägte - sadistische Ader berief, bekam er endlich diesen Abstand, der notwendig war. War das eine Option? Würde sich der Grimm in Nick nur provoziert fühlen und aggressiv werden? Ihn notfalls angreifen und töten? Es war zu testen. Er könnte ja harmlos anfangen und sich dann steigern. So weit, bis sich Nick nicht mehr sicher war, ob er ihn tatsächlich liebte und mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Das sollte doch wirklich zu schaffen sein.  
Gestärkt durch seine finsteren Überlegungen schaffte es Sean sogar Nick anzulächeln, als sie ins Auto stiegen.

 

Tatsächlich bekam Nick einen Tisch im Ambersand, wollte sein Geheimnis aber weiterhin nicht preisgeben.  
„Du … kommst jetzt aber nicht mit einem Antrag oder so was?“, fragte Sean dann doch leicht panisch, als sie beim Dessert waren. Bis dahin hatte er Nick irgendwas von seiner ergebnislosen Suche in Seattle vorgelogen.   
„Nein, keine Sorge. Aber hätte ich gewusst, dass du darüber nachdenkst … nein, Scherz. Wir haben uns gerade mal geküsst und alles ist noch so neu, obwohl es mir so vorkommt …. Als würde das schon ewig so zwischen uns laufen, Sean.“ Nick war sehr ernst geworden und hielt seinen Blick gefangen.  
„Weißt du, ich habe ein wenig die seltsame Empfindung, dass ich nicht nur Angst vor meinen Gefühlen für dich habe, sondern sie auch gern … loswerden wollen würde. Nein, schau mich nicht so alarmiert an, es ist nur so, als gäbe es da außerhalb noch einen Nick, der verzweifelt versucht dich loszubekommen. Das schmerzt und verursacht diese … Zweifel, die ich doch gar nicht mehr habe. Gerade auch jetzt, wo du mir gegenüber sitzt und nicht weißt, was du sagen oder tun sollst, weiß ich, dass es richtig ist. Weil du bist, der du bist und es nicht mehr verstecken kannst, wenn es darauf ankommt … so wie jetzt …“, flüsterte Nick nur noch, während Sean ungewollt wogte.  
Er konnte dieses sentimentale Liebesgeschwätz nicht mehr hören. Es verwirrte ihn und bereitete ihm ein Unwohlsein, was man nur damit vergleichen konnte, wenn man sich absichtlich selbst verletzte. Sein Zauberbiest wogte hoch und er sah sich selbst in den schwarzen Augen des Grimms. Wie immer holte ihn der Schauder des Schockes ein. Seine Männlichkeit wurde hart und für eine Sekunde überlegte er ernsthaft sich auf Nick zu werfen. Ihn zu unterwerfen und dann zu ficken, wie er es wollte. Hier, vor allen Leuten.  
„Das alles verwirrt mich immer noch, Nick“, sagte er leise, zwang sein Biest nach unten und sah auf sein fast leeres Weinglas.  
„Ich weiß. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt und sollten nichts überstürzen. Du wolltest, dass mehr daraus wird und ich würde das auch sehr gern wollen. Mehr als Sex in deinen Gedanken, mehr als einen Kaffee zusammen trinken und mehr als eine notgedrungene Allianz.“ Sean sah hoch und begriff, dass Nick all diese Sachen in der Woche, in der er nicht hier war, in Gedanken schon tausendmal eingeübt oder sich vorgesagt hatte. Wurde Zeit, dass er ihm sein wahres Gesicht zeigte.

 

„Du kennst mich nicht richtig, Nick. Alles, was du gesehen hast, war ein schwächlicher Mann, der Todesangst in jeder Hinsicht hatte. Doch das war nur eine Facette von mir. Jetzt, bin ich wieder ich selbst. Ich habe mich erholt und wieder zu meiner alten Kraft zurückgefunden …“ Unnachgiebig bohrte er seine Augen in die von Nick. Er sah genau, dass er ihm nur bedingt folgen konnte.  
„Was … willst du mir damit andeuten?“, fragte er ein wenig zaghaft und es kostete Sean große Überwindung ein freundliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu legen.  
„Nick, ich … lass es mich anders ausdrücken. Meine Ansprüche an eine Beziehung sind ein wenig spezifischer.“ Der Grimm hob fragend aber durchaus interessiert die Brauen.  
„Ist das so ein Zauberbiestding?“, fragte er leise. Eine unterdrückte Aufregung schwang in seinem Tonfall mit.  
„Hm, vielleicht. Aber ich denke einfach, dass es einfach mein Charakter ist, Nick.“ Der Grimm sah ihn nun aus verengten Augen zweifelnd an.  
„Du … versuchst doch nicht etwa tatsächlich einen Rückzieher zu machen, Captain. Ich durchschaue dich. Tu das nicht, es ist lächerlich. Was auch immer du glaubst, dass ein Problem ist. Es ist kein Problem. Das einzige Problem, was wir hatten, war unser verbissenes Schweigen. Aber das ist vorbei. Alles andere ist lösbar.“ Sean schluckte und konnte nichts Gegenteiliges behaupten. Nicht, ohne Nick misstrauisch zu machen.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Aber ich will dich trotzdem warnen. Ich kann sehr besitzergreifend sein.“ Nick grinste und legte ihm ohne Scheu vor allen Leuten im Ambersand die Hand auf seine. Sie war warm und vertraut. Nervös blinzelnd sah Sean drauf und ahnte, dass es in einer unfassbaren Katastrophe enden würde.

„Hast du dich mal gefragt, ob du aus meinem Kopf entkommen bist, Nick?“  
Der Grimm antwortete nicht gleich, wurde aber bleicher und sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Das habe ich mich in der Tat gefragt, Captain. Inzwischen ist es mir aber egal, welche Realität es ist. In jeder gibt es irgendwelche Problem und letztlich zählt, dass wir beide endlich zusammengefunden haben, oder?“ Lange sah er Nick an. Er war nicht so nachlässig und oberflächlich, wie er manchmal den Eindruck vermittelte.  
„Es ist dir keineswegs egal, Nick“, sagte Sean mit einem Einfühlungsvermögen, das ihn selbst überraschte.  
„Vielleicht nicht, doch es gibt keinen Ausweg. Du kennst doch sicher das Labyrinth des Minotaurus?“  
„Natürlich. Und ich bin der Minotaurus, Nick? Das Wesen aus Tier und Mensch?“  
„Keine Ahnung, vielleicht. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass es hin und wieder Momente gibt, in denen ich mich wie in einem Labyrinth fühle. Eines aber weiß ich genau. Ich will dich, egal wann und in welcher Realität ich gerade bin. Ich habe viel zu lange gebraucht es herauszufinden und zu verstehen, dass du ein sehr wichtiger Teil von mir bist, Sean.“ Der Grimm klang so eindringlich und aufrichtig, dass Sean die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Dabei schämte er sich eher seiner eigenen schändlichen Gedanken. Er lächelte schwerfällig und brachte Nick damit dazu verlegen die Augen niederzuschlagen.  
„Soll ich dir heute zeigen, was es für mich bedeutet einen Grimm zu lieben?“, sagte er dunkel und hörte bestürzt die Lust in seiner Stimme. Eigentlich sagte er das aus reiner Berechnung. Er wollte Nick nur Angst machen und ihn möglichst von sich stoßen. Jetzt blickte ihn Nick mit unergründlichem Blick an, der ihn dazu ermahnte den Grimm niemals zu unterschätzen.  
„Ich hätte nicht vermutete, dass es dich anmacht nur darüber zu sprechen“, sagte Nick frech und nicht gerade leise. Fast hätte er gelacht.  
„Es macht mich nicht nur an, sondern ermuntert mich auch, dir vielleicht ein wenig die Bedeutung von Anstand in der Öffentlichkeit beizubringen, Nick.“  
Zu Seans Entzücken hatte Nick so laut gesprochen, dass am Nachbartisch eine Dame empört und lautstark ihre Gabel hatte auf den Teller fallen lassen. Nick sah sich nach ihr um und er konnte an seinem Gesicht sehen, dass er nicht gleich verstand, worum es ging.  
„Warte … warte mal … du willst mir jetzt nicht damit sagen, dass du …“ sagte Nick sehr langsam und ungläubig.  
„Dass du gewisse Neigungen hast? Reicht es nicht, dass du ein verdammtes Zauberbiest bist?“  
„Das hat mit meinem Wesen nichts zu tun, wie ich dir sagte. Ich lege nur viel Wert auf eine gewisse Ordnung und Disziplin. Und als ich heute in meine Wohnung kam …“ Das Ende des Satzes ließ er offen, sah aber sofort, dass der andere Mann ihm folgen konnte. Nick lief knallrot an und sah betreten zur Seite.  
„Ja, sorry. Ich bin nicht gerade der ordentlichste Mitbewohner, das weiß ich.“  
„Und das macht auch gar nichts, denn …“ Ich liebe dich trotzdem, lag Sean auf der Zunge. Er konnte sich im letzten Moment aufhalten.  
„… denn das hat irgendwie Charme. Aber vielleicht solltest du dich auch ernsthaft mit meinem Lebensstil auseinander setzten, wenn wir zusammen sein wollen, denn der besteht nicht darin, dass ich mich auf Chipskrümmel setzen muss.“ Nick blinzelte bestürzt. Auf seinem Gesicht war eine Mischung aus Erheiterung, Unglauben und Beschämung.  
„Gut, ich gebe zu, damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet und es überrascht mich wirklich, dass du auch privat deine Dominanz zeigen musst. Aber in Ordnung. Denke nicht, dass mich so ein unwichtiges Detail abschreckt, dich zu lieben. Nicht nach allem, was du getan hast und was ich auf mich genommen habe, Sean Renard. Wage es nicht, mich mit solchen Banalitäten abzuschrecken, nur weil du Panik bekommst, wie es wäre tatsächlich mit mir zusammen zu sein. Denn das ist es doch, was dir so große Angst macht, oder?“  
Sean war sprachlos. Und wieder hatte er den Grimm unterschätzt, denn so unrecht hatte er nicht. Wenn es diese Gefühle für Nick noch gäbe, dann hätte er ganz sicher große Furcht vor dieser tagtäglichen Nähe. Er hätte Sorge sich vollkommen in Nick zu verlieren, nur noch allein für diesen Mann zu leben, zu vergessen wer er selbst war, zu vergessen was seine Vision und seine Pläne waren.  
„Du musst nicht antworten, Captain. Einfach Luft holen und atmen. Ich gehe jetzt bezahlen und dann fahren wir zu dir und du kannst mir gern deine Sicht der Dinge zeigen.“ Nick war aufgestanden und beugte sich dann zu ihm runter und flüsterte in sein Ohr:  
„Übrigens bin ich ziemlich hart im Nehmen …“  
Warum zum Teufel bekam er von diesem absurden Gespräch, was er zum Kotzen fand, eine verdammte Erektion? Er hasste sich und seinen verräterischen Körper einen Moment selbst und riss sich dann zusammen. Dann würde er es Nick eben auf die harte Tour besorgen und wehe, er würde sich danach beschweren.   
Nein, er musste sich beschweren, wies sich Sean zurecht. Nur dann würde es funktioniert haben.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Heimfahrt verlief schweigsam. Sean dachte über die größtmögliche Erniedrigung für Nick nach und als er einen kurzen Seitenblick riskierte, sah er ein verträumtes Lächeln auf dessen Lippen. Ein Lächeln, was ihm gleich vergehen würde. Seans Bedürfnis seine sadistische, dunkle Seite auszuleben war vorhanden, doch eher gering. Viel zu sehr liebte er die Kontrolle über sich, sein Wesen und seine Handlungen. Wenn er eines sicher wusste, dann das, dass solche Spielereien oft in eine ganz andere Richtung abdrifteten, als es beabsichtigt war, weil man nie wirklich zu 100% mit der Reaktion seines Gegenüber rechnen konnte, wie gut man ihn auch zu kennen glaubte. Gerade Nick war ein Mysterium und schon allein seine Grimm-Seite könnte ein riesiges Problem werden. Deshalb beschloss er ganz gemäßigt anzufangen. Steigern konnte er sich immer noch. Nick war eher der romantische Typ. Er mochte es übersichtlich und harmonisch, das hatte er schon mehr als einmal gut spüren können. Umso mehr würde ihn seine unsanfte Behandlung abschrecken. Hoffentlich.  
Allein bei den Gedanken über den Rest der Nacht, stieg Erregung in ihm hoch. Es war aber nur rein sexuelle Lust und hatte glücklicherweise nichts mit seinen ehemaligen Gefühlen für Nick zu tun, die ihn dazu zwangen ihn zu mögen, ihn zu beschützen und für ihn sterben zu wollen, weil er damals der Meinung war, dass er niemals wieder derartig tiefe und wahre Zuneigung für jemand empfinden würde.  
Heute wollte er Nick nur wehtun und das aus dem Grund, um ihn loszubekommen. 

„Danke für das Essen“, sagte Sean ausdruckslos, als sie seine Wohnung betraten. Was auch immer gleich geschah, er selbst musste nicht unhöflicher sein, als es nötig war.  
Nick lächelte und kam näher. Er schob seine Hände um seine Hüften und sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Bekomme ich einen Kuss dafür?“ Seine Augen blitzten vergnügt und Sean küsste ihn schnell, weil er keine Wahl hatte. Wieder durchzuckte ihn ein heißer Blitz, als er auf Nicks weiche Lippen traf. Der Grimm war so willig, dass er fast in Versuchung geriet sein ursprüngliches Ziel anzuvisieren, dass daraus bestand den Schlüssel zu bekommen und den Grimm einfach zu töten.  
Erschrocken über seine Gedanken löste er sich abrupt.  
„Was? Das war alles? Das Dinner war ziemlich kostspielig und …“  
„Später, Nick. Erinnere dich an das, was ich dir sagte. Du wirst zuerst meine Wohnung wieder in ihren ursprünglichen Zustand versetzen.“ Er fügte weder ein Bitte an, noch ließ er seinen Vorschlag wie ein Befehl klingen. Es gab auch keine Aussicht auf eine Belohnung und für einen winzigen Moment sah er in Nicks Gesicht eine absolute Fassungslosigkeit. Durchschaute der Grimm ihn? Mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht sah er Nick an, der den Kopf ein wenig schief legte und sich dann vermutlich sagte, dass es wohl zu seinem Spiel dazu gehörte. Was im Normalfall stimmen würde, auch wenn er dieses Spiel nie mit Nick spielen würde, wenn er ihn noch lieben würde. Er würde zärtlich zu ihm sein, sanft und einfühlsam, wie er es verdient hatte.  
Verflucht! Rief er sich gedanklich zur Disziplin auf.

 

„In Ordnung. Wie willst du es haben?“ Die angespannte Vibration in Nicks Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Sie traf direkt auf sein eigenes Beben, was in seinem Unterleib hockte und darauf wartete auszubrechen.  
„Du ziehst dich zuerst aus. Ich will dich nackt …“, sagte er ganz leise und schluckte die lustvolle Dunkelheit in seiner Stimme nach unten. Nick tat erst einmal gar nichts. Sean verstand ihn gut. Der Grimm war ihm mehr als ebenbürtig und dass wusste Nick nur zu gut. Was er jetzt von ihm erwartete, war absurd und widernatürlich. Es würde Nick eine Menge abverlangen und vielleicht begriff er auch in kurzer Zeit, ohne, dass es zum Äußersten kommen musste, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden niemals funktionieren würde. Wie blauäugig und leidenschaftlich sie auch aufeinandergeprallt waren, sie würden sich im gleichen Maß wieder abstoßen, denn sie beide waren zwei zu unterschiedliche Elemente einer Welt, in der entweder nur einer von ihnen Platz hatte oder sie wenigstens weit voneinander getrennt existieren müssten.   
Doch Nick überwand scheinbar seine Zweifel und begann sich langsam und schweigend auszuziehen. Dabei vermied er es zu ihm zu sehen und Sean war sich nicht sicher, ob es an seiner natürlichen Scham lag oder daran, dass er Furcht hatte, was er in seinem Gesicht sehen konnte. Gar nichts, wie er hoffte.  
Nackt und schweigend stand Nick dann im Raum und wartete, während er ihn still betrachtete und allerhöchstens ein zartes, eindeutig lustvolles Sehnen verspürte.  
„Und jetzt?“ Der Grimm breitete fragend die Hände aus. Sean erinnerte sich an seine Halluzination, oder Traum? Was auch immer …  
„Knie dich!“, forderte er ohne eine spezielle Betonung. Nick wusste längst, wie es lief, sah ihn aber trotzdem einen Augenblick so nachdenklich an, dass sich Sean sicher war, der Mann hätte ihn durchschaut. Aber Nick kniete sich gehorsam, wenn auch sein Gesichtsausdruck alles andere als unterwürfig war.  
Sean stand absichtlich weit weg von ihm, lehnte sich nun an die Wand und schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
„Und jetzt räumst du auf!“, sagte er lächelnd. Nick schnaufte empört und wollte aufstehen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und bewegte sich zum Sofa, wo er die ganzen Krümel in seine Hand sammelte. Kniend räumte er die leeren Bierflaschen weg und sammelte seine Kleidungsstücke ein, die überall herum lagen.   
Er beobachtete den Grimm dabei schweigsam. Nick hatte sichtlich wenig Spaß daran und er seltsamerweise auch nicht. Aber es musste sein. Wie sonst könnte er Nick zu verstehen geben, dass ihr „Verhältnis“ absurd war und er nichts lieber wollte, als verdammt nochmal aufzuwachen? Gereinigt und geläutert, ohne seine verfluchten Gefühle für einen Grimm!  
„Sehe ich wenigstens gut dabei aus?“, fragte Nick nach einer Weile missgelaunt, als er versuchte kniend seine leeren Teller in die Spüle zu stellen.  
„Reizend“, sagte Sean nur tonlos.  
„Irgendwie habe ich ein wenig mehr Enthusiasmus erwartet“, maulte Nick und er hatte recht. Es war nicht richtig und Sean spürte das überdeutlich. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, dass dieser absurde Anblick eines so mächtigen Mannes in ihm eine gewalttätige Wut auslöste, die er dann an Nick auslassen musste, um atmen zu könnte. Aber das war genau dieser Punkt, der nicht zu berechnen war. Anstatt Zorn, der ihn dazu gebracht hätte zu wogen und dem Grimm weh zu tun, während er mit ihm schlief, spürte er nichts als Selbstverachtung.  
„Das reicht jetzt, Nick. Steh auf!“, sagte er matt und wendete sich ab, um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Er hatte das Gefühl an seiner Krawatte zu ersticken und musste dieses Ding unbedingt losbekommen.

 

Nick folgte ihm und weil er nicht rechtzeitig reagierte, umarmte er ihn von hinten. Nackt wie er war, drückte er sich an ihn. Sean konnte Nicks warmes Gesicht deutlich zwischen seinen Schultern spüren und war wie erstarrt. So war das nicht geplant.  
„Nick …“, begann er dumpf und wusste nicht, wie er ihm in dieser Situation am besten weh tun konnte.  
„Schlaf mit mir …“, flüsterte Nick rau und rieb sein Gesicht an seinem Körper. Ihm fehlten die Worte, um ihn von sich wegzustoßen. Nicks Hände schoben sich nach oben zu seiner Brust und er schien nicht gewillt ihn wieder loszulassen.  
„Ich … weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist …“, flüsterte er schockiert über seinen erbärmlichen Einwand.  
„Wir haben es schon mal getan, Sean. Es wird nichts kaputt machen.“  
„Ich … werde dir weh tun, Nick!“ Das war die Wahrheit in jeder Hinsicht.  
„Das wirst du nicht und auch das habe ich dir schon mal gesagt.“ Nicks Hände strichen fest nach unten und ließen sich vom Bund seiner Hose nicht aufhalten. Überwältigt hielt Sean die Luft an. Sein Körper hatte sich seiner Kontrolle entzogen und reagierte eigensinnig auf Nicks Hände. Seine Männlichkeit verhärtete sich verlangend unter den Berührungen eines Grimms. Doch immerhin hatte er die Kontrolle über seine nichtvorhandenen Gefühle. Sein Wesen blieb ruhig und wirkte fast ein wenig amüsiert im Hintergrund.  
„Du willst, dass ich bettele?“, sagte Nick dann plötzlich in seinem Rücken und ging wieder auf die Knie. Seine kräftigen Arme schlangen sich um seine Beine und er drückte sein Gesicht an sein Hinterteil.  
Sean hatte jetzt nur noch zwei Optionen. Entweder er legte es jetzt auf einen unerhörten Eklat an und das, ohne den genauen Ausgang berechnen zu können oder aber er tat, was sich Nick ersehnte und sogar sein eigener Körper verlangte. Nur sein Geist blieb unberührt und wachsam. Immerhin ein Lichtblick.  
„Steh auf und leg dich aufs Bett. Ich bin gleich bei dir“, sagte er betont ruhig. Er hörte Nicks leises und eindeutig erleichtertes Seufzen und sah ihm besser nicht nach. Langsam und in verwirrende Gedanken versunken, zog er sich selbst aus. Was würde er verursachen, wenn er jetzt mit Nick schlief? Vielleicht katapultierte es ihn in die einzig richtige Welt zurück? Auch wenn er nicht verstand, wie es funktionierte und auch nicht begriff, wie Nick hierher kam, so war da doch in ihm dieses untrügliche Gefühl falsch zu sein.   
Er konnte die Sache nicht mehr hinauszögern und ging dann zu seiner Nemesis, die nackt auf seinem Bett lag.

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, legte er sich schwer auf den anderen Mann. Der Körper des Grimms war angenehm kühl und Nick legte gleich seine Arme um seinen Nacken, um ihn festzuhalten und gleichzeitig zu zwingen ihn zu küssen. Nicks Lippen waren vertrauensvoll und so nachgiebig, dass sie seine harte Berührung mit Leichtigkeit abfingen. Es war befremdlich, aber der so mächtige Grimm zwang ihn mit seiner Hingabe sanft zu sein. Unwillkürlich passte sich sein Ausdruck an und so erwiderte er Nicks Kuss viel zärtlicher als er wollte. Vielleicht hätte er etwas Verletzendes sagen sollen, dachte Sean, wusste jedoch im selben Moment, dass Nick lieber seinem Körper als seinen Worten glauben würde.  
Ganz bewusst versuchte er sich auf den körperlichen und damit sexuellen Aspekt des Moments zu konzentrieren. Nicks Penis war schon hart, als er sich auf ihn gelegt hatte. Er konnte fühlen, wie sich der Grimm versuchte zu mäßigen und es erheiterte ihn fast ein wenig, weil er trotzdem noch unglaublich beherrschend war. Ohne eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit hätte er Nick nicht mehr entkommen könne. Deshalb fügte er sich in sein momentanes Schicksal und es war ja nicht so, dass ihn das kalt ließ. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine eigene Männlichkeit war angeschwollen und drängend, doch noch immer sah er sich und Nick aus diesem beruhigenden Abstand. Dann würden sie eben Sex haben. Es war schließlich nicht mehr, auch wenn Nick davon ausging, dass es da wäre. Dann müsste es eben einen anderen Weg geben, ihn von sich zu stoßen und diese Beziehung zu beenden.  
Nicks Zunge berührte vielleicht unbeabsichtigt sein Hexenmal und er zuckte unter süßen Schauern zusammen. Er war es, der sehnsüchtig in Nicks Mund stöhnte und merkte sofort, dass der andere Mann sich ihm entgegen bog. Schlagartig schwappte seine echte Erregung nach oben. Sein Zauberbiest wogte, Nick keuchte überrascht auf, lockerte den Griff an seinen Hüften aber kein bisschen.  
„Du machst mir keine Angst …“, flüsterte Nick nur heiser und öffnete seine Beine. Sean war machtlos und das schockierte ihn am meisten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Geist jemals seinem Körper unterliegen würde. Aber wenn er jetzt aufstehen würde … wenn er jetzt gehen würde und Nicks Verlangen abweisen würde … dann könnte es klappen. Dann hätte er ihn so gemein zurückgestoßen und verletzt, dass es kein Zurück gab. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch Nick ließ das nicht zu. Seine Augen waren halbgeschlossen und sehr dunkel.  
„Wenn du es jetzt wagst, zu gehen, Sean Renard, werde ich dich auf der Stelle töten!“, knurrte Nick dunkel. Dabei zog er seine Beine an und legte sie um Seans Lenden.  
Erschüttert und schwer atmend blickte er Nick rat- und hilflos an. Sollte er seinen Tod riskieren? Wenn es die absolute und einzige Realität war, dann war sein Tod endgültig. Aber er war doch noch nicht bereit zu sterben. Nicht, nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte, um der Mann zu werden, der er war und nicht nach allem, was er schon erreicht hatte.  
Wie befürchtet, entschied sein Körper über ihn. Seine Männlichkeit drängte sich in Nick und widerwillig half er ein wenig nach, indem er ein bisschen Speichel hinzufügte, wie eine verfluchte Zutat zu einem Hexentrank. Mühsam hatte er sein aufmüpfiges Wesen zurückgedrängt und ergab sich nun endgültig seinem Schicksal. Nick hielt die Luft an, doch nichts in seinem Gesicht zeigte Schmerz. Im Gegenteil. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen hatte er ihn angesehen, als er in ihn eindrang. Jetzt schloss Nick lusterfüllt die Augen, hob sein Kinn ein wenig an und entließ ein so dunkles, glückseliges Seufzen, dass Sean eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er musste unwillkürlich die Augen schließen, um die Kontrolle über sich und seine Kraft zu behalten, um Nick nicht mehr wehzutun, wie notwendig. Was total lächerlich war, stellte er Momente später fest. Genau das wollte er ja. Er wollte Nick doch weh tun, verdammt!

Als er ganz in ihm war, legte er sich wieder auf Nick, der ihn sofort wieder mit seinen Armen umfing und ihn an sich presste. Langsam und viel zu behutsam bewegte Sean sich, nur um bei jedem Vorstoß ein dunkles Stöhnen zu vernehmen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr diese allesbeherrschende Zuneigung zu Nick verspürte, so musste er doch fühlen wie einzigartig und schockierend diese Situation war. Nick war außer Kontrolle. Sein Mund war offen und gab hemmungslos seine Ergriffenheit und seine Lust preis. Eine Ergriffenheit, die Sean ungewollt berührte. Liebte Nick ihn etwa tatsächlich? Anders war es doch nicht möglich, dass er sich so vertrauensvoll fallen ließ, oder? Sean war zutiefst verwirrt und blickte Nick unterbrochen ins Gesicht. Der Grimm hatte die Augen inzwischen geschlossen und seine Augenbrauen bildeten einen aparten Ausdruck aus Rausch und Schmerz. Natürlich erinnerte sich Sean auch an ihren Sex in seinen Gedanken. Damals war er selbst so sehr von seinen eigenen Empfindungen überrollt worden, dass er nur ungenügend auf Nick achten konnte. Doch jetzt, mit Abstand, konnte er ihm zusehen wie er flog. Es war ein überaus faszinierender Anblick, auch wenn sich Nicks Finger so fest in seine Schultern drückten, dass es ihm weh tat.   
Nicks Atem ging tiefer und sein Stöhnen wurde länger und man mochte es nicht glauben, doch noch lustvoller. Sean selbst bekam kaum noch Luft, weil ihm die Faszination des Augenblicks regelrecht lähmte. Großer Gott, was tat er hier mit dem Grimm!? Versuchte er sich zu fragen, um auf der Ebene der Rationalität und emotionaler Distanz zu verweilen. Doch umso mehr Nick seinem Rausch verfiel, umso mehr zog er Sean mit in die Tiefe.  
Nicks Finger lösten sich ein wenig und schoben sich in seine Haare. Es war wie ein kurzer Aufschub, mit dem Sean leider nichts mehr anfangen konnte. Weder konnte er seinen Körper noch aufhalten, noch dachte er darüber nach. Sein Gesicht war an Nicks Gesicht. Er konnte seine Hitze gut spüren, Nicks Atem war dicht an seinem Ohr und verursachte einen Schauer nach dem nächsten, die ihn unkontrolliert erzittern ließen. Seine Lust keuchte er Nicks Halsbeuge und als er ganz oben stand und einen winzigen Augenblick innehielt, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er niemals einen intensiveren und vor allem furchtsameren Moment in seinem Leben hatte. In diesen Sekunden, in denen er innerlich so verletzlich wie niemals zuvor war, wusste Sean, wer er selbst war und er wusste, dass er Nicks Bedeutung niemals entkommen würde.  
Dann fiel er und nahm Nick mit. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Nicks raues Stöhnen, seine Hände, sie sich erbarmungslos in seine Hüften drückten und ihn unnachgiebig in ihn trieben. Seine ganze Existenz schien in unfassbarer Ekstase zu erzittern und er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er Nick leise schluchzen hörte. Er begriff nicht gleich, was er vernahm.

 

Nick weinte?  
„Hey?“, fragte er viel zu behutsam nach. Er bekam ein Geräusch, was zwischen Lachen und Weinen war.  
„Nichts … nichts. Ich … ich bin nur … überwältigt irgendwie …“, flüsterte Nick stoßweise und nahm seine Hände immer noch nicht weg. Sean war in der verrückten Lage sich nicht bewegen zu können und was schlimmer war, er traute sich nicht dem Grimm ins Gesicht zu sehen. Deswegen blieb er fügsam auf Nick liegen, bis der sich beruhigt hatte. Endlich lockerte er den Druck seiner Arme und Sean schien endlich wieder Luft zu bekommen. Er rutschte von ihm runter und wollte aufstehen, doch schon hatte ihn Nick wieder gepackt. Von hinten drückte er seinen Kopf in seinen Nacken, hatte wieder seinen einen Arm um seinen Bauch und zwang ihn damit wortlos aber eindeutig liegen zu bleiben.  
Es kam nicht allzu oft vor, doch Sean war ratlos. Er konnte nicht recht verstehen, was geschah und warum Nick so eine Macht über ihn hatte. Er begriff auch nicht, warum er es geschehen ließ, obwohl alles in ihm drängte etwas zu unternehmen. War es, weil er ihm nicht weh tun wollte? Weil er wirklich diese irrationale Angst hatte Nick in welcher Weise auch immer zu verletzen? Wie absurd.  
Ganz unerwartet fielen ihm die Augen zu.

 

Sean erwachte im Zwielicht des beginnenden Tages. Es war noch recht dunkel im Raum. Über ihm lag die Zudecke und Nicks Körper war deutlich neben ihm zu spüren. Der Grimm hatte ihn freigegeben und lag schlafend neben ihm auf dem Rücken. War das nicht ein exzellenter Zeitpunkt ihn zu töten? Na ja, oder wenigstens aufzustehen?   
Nichts davon schaffte Sean. Im diffusen Licht des erwachenden Portlands, welches durch sein Fenster drang, betrachtete er Nick. Es war leichter, als er vermutet hatte, weil immer noch dieser unkontrollierte Drang ihn lieben und besitzen zu müssen, fehlte. Aber er verspürte etwas anderes, was ihn sehr beunruhigte.  
Er verliebte sich gerade in Nick. Eigentlich war das unmöglich und doch war da diese zarte Euphorie bei seinem Anblick. War er wie ein Hamster im Laufrad? Hatte er sich die Folter des Rituals angetan, um seine Gefühle für einen Grimm abzutöten, nur damit er sich wieder neu in Nick verlieben konnte?   
Sean spürte genau, dass er den Verstand verlieren würde, wenn er noch lange in dieser paradoxen Welt gefangen war.  
Wenn Renja nicht helfen konnte, würde er mit Nick zum Ort seiner ganz persönlichen Folterkammer führen und mit ihm über alles sprechen. Vielleicht wusste der Grimm ja Rat.   
Doch vorerst würde er sich ganz leise wegschleichen, weil er sich nicht sicher war, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Nick erwachte. Im Angesicht der letzten Nacht war ein kleiner Kontrollverlust vielleicht noch verschmerzbar. Im Licht des Tages einen Grimm zu lieben, war wie ein Sakrileg.


	4. Chapter 4

Wie und warum es Sean tatsächlich gelang sich lautlos und vollständig bekleidet aus seiner eigenen Wohnung zu schleichen wie ein Verbrecher, war ihm selbst nicht so ganz klar. Fakt war, Nick hinderte ihn nicht am Gehen und so war jetzt auf dem Weg zu Renja, die eine alte Freundin seiner Mutter war. Alt war in dem Sinne wortwörtlich zu verstehen, denn sie hatte die 90 Jahre schon längst hinter sich gelassen, was für ein waschechtes Hexenbiest allerdings nicht so ungewöhnlich war.  
Er selbst hatte Renja schon länger nicht getroffen und wusste nicht mal, ob sie noch am Leben war.  
Das Haus, bzw. dessen Vorgarten sah schon so aus, wie in seiner Ankunftszeit in Portland. Allerlei Gerümpel stand herum und wenn man es genau nahm, sah das Haus aus, als wenn eine Person darin wohnte, die ein kleines Problem mit Müll hatte. Aber Sean Renard wusste, dass der Schein trog. Renja war eine überaus gerissene, kleine alte Lady, die es faustdick hinter den Ohren hatte. Als ihn seine Mutter das erste Mal mit zu ihr genommen hatte, hatte sie ihm nur einen einzigen Rat gegeben: Unterschätze Renja niemals!  
Das hatte er nicht vor. Ganz im Gegenteil, er erhoffte sich ihren Rat, wenn nicht sogar praktische Hilfe. Mit fast kindlicher Erregung schlug sein Herz tatsächlich ein wenig schneller, als er an die Haustür klopfte. Irgendwie beruhigte ihn seine Aufregung sogar, denn das sagte ihm, dass das Blutritual ihm wirklich nur die Gefühle für den Grimm genommen hatte. So wie es sein sollte.  
„Komm rein, mein Junge! Die Tür ist offen“, hörte er sie von drinnen brüllen und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Natürlich wusste sie, wer vor ihrer Tür stand.  
„Guten Morgen, Renja. Lust auf Bagels und frischen Kaffee?!“, fragte er und hielt ihr hin, was er unterwegs besorgt und mitgebracht hatte. Dabei dachte er ganz kurz daran, dass sich Nick vielleicht auch darüber gefreut hätte.  
„Sean, mein Jungchen. Komm her und drück deine Renja!“, befahl sie. Sie saß auf ihrem abgewetzten Sofa und sah sich im TV irgendeine Verkaufssendung an. Gehorsam beugte Sean sich zu ihr und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Brav. Setz dich zu mir.“ Sie rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und er quetschte sich dazwischen. Renja sah erstaunlicherweise aus wie das letzte Mal, als er sie getroffen hatte. Das war schon viele Jahre her. Ihr Haar war schneeweise und zu komplizierten Zöpfen geflochten. Ihr gebräuntes Gesicht war voller tiefer Runzeln und wenn sie ihr Hexenbiest-Wesen zeigte, machte es kaum einen Unterschied. Ihr fehlten eine Menge Zähne, doch ihre stahlgrauen Augen strahlten wie eh und je eine erschreckende Intelligenz aus.  
Sie nahm sich einen Bagel und begann daran herumzunuckeln wie ein Baby. Sean trank nur einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und wartete, weil ihm seine Mutter eingebläut hatte, dass die Damen immer die erste Frage offen hatte.“  
„Was ist los? Warum besuchst du mich? Geht Portland unter und du machst einen Abschiedsbesuch? Oder stirbst du? Sind sie wieder hinter dir her, mein Junge? Oder geht es um etwas ganz anderes?“, murmelte sie weit mehr als eine Frage mit vollem Mund, aus dem die Krümel fielen.  
„Das, Renja, war mehr als eine Frage …“, sagte er erheitert und sie gackerte laut.  
„Du hast recht, Jungen. Also, was bringt dich zu mir? Wenn du denkst, ich sterbe bald, vergiss es!“ Er musste schmunzeln.  
„Nein. Deshalb bin ich nicht hier. Ich … habe ein Problem und könnte deinen Rat gebrauchen.“  
„Nur zu …“, murmelte sie und aß weiter gierig ihren Bagel, als hätte sie schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Plötzlich wusste Sean gar nicht mehr, wie er anfangen sollte. Alles klang verrückt und er war selbst so davon abgestoßen, dass es ihn schauderte.  
„Ich liebe einen Grimm“, war das Einzige, was er rausbrachte. Renja hörte auf zu Kauen und legte den angebissenen Bagel weg. Offenbar war ihr schlagartig der Appetit vergangen. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?  
„Oh, mein Junge …“, stöhnte sie hörbar erschüttert. Mit ihren knochigen Fingern, die vom Frischkäse verklebt waren, griff sie nach Seans Hand, die auf seinem Oberschenkel lag. Er ließ sie ihr und es tat erstaunlich gut ihr Mitgefühl zu spüren.  
„Das ist kein dummer Scherz, Sean?“, fragte sie dann doch besser nach.  
„Leider nein. Ich wünschte, es wäre einer.“ Und plötzlich fiel es ihm leichter zu sprechen. Er erzählte ihr grob, was geschehen war und in welcher Zwickmühle er steckte. Renja schlürfte inzwischen an ihrem Kaffee und sah ihn die ganze Zeit von der Seite an. Als er schwieg, seufzte sie leise.  
„Du weißt, dass es ein paar wenige aber sehr wichtige Regeln gibt, an die man sich unbedingt halten sollte, Junge? Die Regeln gibt es nicht, damit sie gebrochen werden, sondern um zu schützen und eine gewisse und dringend notwendige Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Du hast die Regeln gebrochen, Sean; ebenso der Grimm. Das bleibt nicht ohne Konsequenzen.“  
„Wie du gehört hast, habe ich versucht etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Ich würde sagen, dass Ritual hat funktioniert, doch bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, ob ich in der richtigen Realität bin.“  
„Wer bin dann ich?“  
„Keine Ahnung, eine meiner Projektionen? Bilder meines Gedächtnisses, vielleicht? Ist es nicht eigenartig, dass du immer noch genau so aussiehst, wie vor elf Jahren, als wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben?“  
„Hexenbiester altern langsam, das weißt du. Und ab einem gewissen Alter sieht man es nicht mehr unbedingt.“ Er sah sie aufmerksam an. Neben ihr zu sitzen, wirkte überaus real. Der Klumpen Frischkäse an ihrem Kinn wirkte unfassbar echt und trotzdem zweifelte er weiterhin.  
„Davon habe ich gehört. Was meintest du vorhin mit: ‚Das bleibt nicht ohne Konsequenzen‘?“  
„Nun ja, der Grimm hat seine Bestimmung. Er tötet Wesen. Das war immer so und wird immer so sein, egal welche phantastischen Pläne du hast oder welche Visionen du verfolgst, Junge. Am Ende wird es so sein. Jetzt hat er sich widersetzt, schlimmer noch – wenn das stimmt, was du sagst – dann liebt er sogar ein Wesen. Denkst du nicht, dass das Folgen hat?“  
„Aber ich bin doch noch nicht mal ein reines Wesen ….“, merkte er resigniert an. Renja wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her.  
„Vielleicht ist das ein Schlupfloch. Aber auch du hast bewusst die Regeln gebrochen, Sean.“  
„Ich habe mir ja nicht ausgesucht ihn zu lieben …“, fauchte er empört und Renja ließ ihr Wesen wogen, um ihn in die Schranken zu weisen und ihn an einen gewissen Umgangston zu erinnern.  
„Entschuldige bitte, Renja“, sagte er und holte tief Luft.  
„Du hast recht, ich hätte nicht mit ihm schlafen dürfen. Weder in meinen Gedanken, noch gestern Nacht.“  
„Was erwartest du von mir? Vielleicht habe ich mal von diesem Blutorden und vielleicht auch von diesem Ritual gehört, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich bin zwar uralt, doch nicht so alt, mein Junge, um dir Informationen aus erster Hand darüber anzubieten. Aber ich kann dir anbieten einen Trank zu machen, den du dem Grimm heimlich verabreichst, um ihn von dir fernzuhalten, doch du weißt selbst, dass es das Grundproblem nicht löst. Die Lösung heißt: Töte ihn oder verlasse die Stadt. Am besten gleich das Land. Fange woanders neu an. Ich bin sicher, der Grimm wird dir nicht folgen. Er ist in gewisser Weise an Portland gebunden.“  
„Mir würde es schon helfen, wenn ich wüsste, wie real diese Welt hier ist“, seufzte er leise und sah hoch, weil das alte Hexenbiest nicht gleich antwortete.  
„Renja?“  
„Hm, ich denke darüber nach. Vielleicht gibt es da wirklich etwas, doch ich muss noch ein wenig darüber nachdenken. Ich habe diese Art Trank noch nie gebraut und weiß nicht, ob ich alle Zutaten zusammen bekomme. Außerdem wird er für dich gefährlich sein, denn du bist ja ein Sonderfall. Komm morgen wieder, dann weiß ich, ob ich dir helfen kann.“   
„In Ordnung. Eine Frage noch. Denkst du, es würde irgendwas bringen, wenn ich Nick zum alten Mondsee Kloster bringe, ihm zeige, wo ich eine ganze Woche war und ihm alles erzähle?“  
Renja gackerte wieder und bekam sich kaum wieder ein.  
„Ich weiß, was du beabsichtigst, Sean. Du willst ihn von dir wegstoßen, indem du ihm die brutale Wahrheit sagst, doch ich denke, es wird nicht funktionieren. Wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, lässt er sich nicht so leicht abschrecken. Wenn du aber seinen Rat erhoffst … warum nicht? Was soll schon passieren? Liebt er dich, wird er alles tun, um dir zu helfen. Wenn nicht, dann hast du doch, was du wollest. Du kannst dich von ihm abwenden und beginnen, dein eigenes Leben zu leben. Eins noch, Sean ….“  
Die alte Frau wurde ernst und sehr still:  
„Jedes Ritual, wie alt und mächtig auch immer, kann ein sogenannten Rückstoßeffekt haben. Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe es nicht so mit der praktischen Seite meines Wesens, Renja.“  
„Das ist schade und vielleicht solltest du daran mal etwas ändern, dann müsstest du nicht zu mir kommen, damit ich dir Tränke herstelle, mein Junge.“  
„Ich denke darüber nach. Was ist dieser Rückstoßeffekt?“  
„Nun, umso mächtiger ein Zauber, Ritual, Bann, was auch immer ist, umso wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass alles in den ursprünglichen Zustand zurückschnappt wie ein Gummiband. Natürlich geschieht das nicht von allein, sondern es müssen verschiedene Parameter aufeinander treffen, die nicht gut verträglich sind. Nur ein Beispiel: wenn ich Salz mit Zucker magisch zu etwas Neuem vermische, habe ich den sofortigen Effekt. Auf den ersten Blick wirken diese beiden Substanzen ähnlich, aufgrund ihres Aussehens. Aber nach ein paar Tagen ist es wieder nur Salz und Zucker, einfach, weil sie nicht zusammen passen, wenn man sie vorher nicht entsprechend behandelt hat. Wie du mir erzählt hast, haben sie dich behandelt, doch auch den Grimm?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“  
„Da hast du es. Es muss nicht passieren, doch die Gefahr besteht. Erst recht, wenn du und er diese absurde und perverse Beziehung weiterbetreibt. Ach Sean, ich habe dich für klüger gehalten …“, seufzte das alte Hexenbiest plötzlich aufrichtig leidend. Sean schluckte seine harsche Antwort runter. Sie hatte ja recht. Er war einfach nur ein dämlicher Narr.  
„Ich zeige ihm das Kloster und erzähle ihm alles. Trotzdem werde ich morgen wieder zu dir kommen und vielleicht hast du bist dahin etwas, damit ich weiß, wie real das hier alles ist“, sagte er entschlossen.  
„Tu, was du tun musst, mein Junge. Und gib mir einen Kuss!“, forderte sie zahnlos grinsend, als Sean aufstand. Wieder beugte er sich artig zu ihr und küsste ihre runzlige Wange.  
„Bis morgen!“  
„Bis morgen, Sean!“

 

Wieder besorgte Sean Bagels und Kaffee, weil er ein mieses Gefühl hatte mit leeren Händen zurückzukommen. Nick lag nicht mehr im Bett, als er seine Wohnung betrat, kam aber just in diesem Moment aus dem Bad und war glücklicherweise schon komplett angekleidet.  
„Ich dachte schon, du bist in einer Nacht und Nebelaktion einfach zum Zigarettenholen gegangen und kommst nie wieder, bis mir eingefallen ist, dass ich ja in deiner Wohnung bin und du nicht mal rauchst“, sagte Nick trocken. Wirklich amüsiert klang er nicht, doch seine Miene hellte sich auf, als er das Frühstück sah.  
„Hättest du auch gleich sagen können!“ Wie Renja eben, stürzte sich auch Nick auf das Frühstück, als ob es seine letzte Henkersmahlzeit war. Sollte er das merkwürdig finden, oder war das nur der physische Hunger nach dieser Nacht, in der Nick so herzzerreißend geweint hatte? Unauffällig betrachte er den Grimm. Er sah gut aus, wirkte ausgeschlafen und erholt.  
„Lust auf einen kleinen Ausflug, Nick?“, fragte er und versuchte gutgelaunt zu wirken. In Wahrheit deprimierte ihn der Gedanke Nick an den Ort seiner Qual zu bringen, mehr als er vermutet hätte. Der Orden war nicht dort zu finden. Sie hatten ihn nur dahin gebracht, wie in ein Lazarett. Und obwohl er niemand anderen gesehen hatte, außer der vermummten Person, die ihm Essen und Trinken brachte, war er sich sicher, dass er nicht unbedingt dort allein gewesen war. Schließlich wollte der Orden Geld verdienen, auch wenn er seine traumhafte Tortur gratis bekommen hatte.  
„Ja sicher, warum nicht? Wo geht es hin? Isst du nichts?“  
„Nein, du kannst alles essen. Ich habe keinen Hunger. Kennst du das alte Mondsee-Kloster nordwestlich von Helvetia?“  
„Nein. Was gibt es da? Machen wir ein wenig Sightseeing?“ Nick grinste verwundert und musterte ihn neugierig.  
„Hm, vielleicht. Lass dich überraschen. Ich werde dir erst dort sagen, weshalb wir gerade an diesem Ort sind, ist das in Ordnung?“  
„Du machst es … spannend. Das wird jetzt aber kein Antrag oder so was?“, gab ihm der Grimm sichtlich amüsiert seine panische Frage von gestern Abend zurück. Sean lächelt schmallippig und schwieg.  
„Keine Angst, Sean. Das war nur ein Scherz. Du kannst dich entspannen. Willst du, dass ich dir dabei helfe? Wenn du es willst, knie ich mich sogar dabei hin.“ Sein Lächeln fror ein und er legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.  
„Du denkst, das war ein Witz letzte Nacht?“, fragte er gefährlich leise. Auch Nick wurde ernst.  
„Nein. Aber du hast es anders getan, als du es angekündigt hast. Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?“  
War das hier gerade ein schlechter Scherz? Sollte er sich jetzt bei Nick etwa dafür entschuldigen, dass er zärtlicher war, als es der Grimm erwartet hatte? Das konnte doch nicht die echte Welt sein.  
„Weil ich gemerkt habe, dass es falsch wäre dich zu zwingen … und dir unnötig weh zu tun.“ Seine Stimme war nur noch ein kratziges Flüstern, weil er genau spürte, dass es nicht gut wäre weiterzusprechen.   
„Du hast es nur falsch begonnen, Sean. Wenn du das wirklich brauchst, wenn du meine Demut möchtest und wenn es dich glücklich macht, mich zu erniedrigen, dann zeige ich dir, was du machen musst.“ Nick war näher gekommen und meinte sein kurioses Angebot ernst. Das konnte er in seinen Augen sehen. Nicht nur das. Er wogte unkontrolliert und sah sich wieder mal selbst in Nicks endloser Schwärze.   
„Hey, schon gut … Hauptsache, wir reden darüber, Captain. Nie wieder schweigen, bitte …“ Der Grimm hatte seine Hand genommen und das Zauberbiest zog sich beleidigt über so viel Mitgefühl zurück.  
„Ich wollte doch nur, dass du … meine Wohnung aufräumst.“  
Er hörte selbst wie jämmerlich es klang und bekam auch nur ein nachsichtiges Lächeln zurück.  
„Ich weiß, es ist schwierig und wir beide sind wie … keine Ahnung, ich traue mich nicht zu sagen Feuer und Eis, denn das stimmt nicht ganz. Wir ähneln uns in gewisser Weise und doch sind wir so verschieden wie … Salz und Zucker …“ Sean stockte der Atem. Wenn das kein Indiz für die falsche Welt war, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter.  
Wenn er doch nur zu sich kommen würde, wenn er zurückfinden könnte in die einzige echte Welt, in der er Nick nicht mehr lieben müsste.   
„Doch, wenn wir über alles sprechen, dann können wir schwerwiegende Fehler vermeiden. Hätte ich rechtzeitig mit Juliette gesprochen, hätte ich sie nie so verletzen müssen. Hätten wir beide gesprochen, hättest du nicht die Dummheit begangen, dich diesem absurden Ritual zu unterziehen, mit dem sie dich so manipuliert haben, dass du mich sogar töten wolltest. Ich bin sicher, du verstehst meine Gedankengänge …“  
Natürlich tat er das. Trotzdem hörte er gar nicht richtig zu, er nahm nur Nicks Eindringlichkeit wahr, die ihm unüberfühlbar zu verstehen gab, wie wichtig er für ihn war.  
„Warum hast du letzte Nacht geweint?“ Wenn sie schon dabei waren, dann könnte er wenigstens so tun, als hätte er Interesse an dieser Information. Nick gab ein verlegenes Lachen von sich und sah zur Seite.  
„Du weißt warum, Captain. Mach es nicht kaputt. Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass wir ehrlich zueinander sind, okay?“ Er sah Sean so intensiv an, dass der sich nicht traute wegzusehen, weil er den Grimm dann misstrauisch gemacht hätte. Stattdessen legte er seine Hände um sein warmes Gesicht und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es sollte nur eine schnelle, zustimmende Berührung werden, doch Nick zog ihn gnadenlos heran.   
Überrascht keuchte er in den Kuss und wollte sich losmachen. Er würde Nick die Wahrheit sagen und damit hätte er wohl geschafft, was er erreichen wollte. Abstand!  
Gottverdammten Abstand, um endlich wieder klar denken zu können.  
„Hör nicht auf mich zu küssen!“, forderte der Grimm rau.  
„Ich muss dir etwas zeigen, Nick, bitte …“, machte er sich endlich los und merkte dabei, wie schwer es ihm fiel. Nicks Geschmack in seinem Mund machte ihn ganz benommen und er musste ihn wohl ziemlich durcheinander angesehen haben, denn Nick strich über seine Brust und fragte besorgt:  
„Geht es dir gut, Captain?“  
„Ja. Ja, doch ich muss dir wirklich etwas zeigen. Lass uns losfahren“, forderte er dumpf. Auf dem Weg nach unten schwieg Nick und beäugte ihn kritisch. Er selbst musste sich eingestehen, dass er den Grimm am liebsten weitergeküsst hätte, bis er wieder in ihm sein konnte, bis er wieder die volle Macht seiner Liebe spüren würde, bis er ihn wieder weinen hören würde, weil er es aus Liebe tat. Aus Liebe und unendlicher Erleichterung. Hatte er das Recht, selbst wenn es nicht die reale Welt war, das zu zerstören?  
Mehrmals versuchte Nick während der Fahrt nach Helvetia zu erfahren, was Sean ihm zeigen wollte. Doch er schwieg hartnäckig.  
„Du machst mir Angst …“, sagte der Grimm schließlich ein wenig verstimmt und schwieg den Rest der Fahrt. 

 

Dabei war der Tag wundervoll. Es war warm, die Sonne schien und der Himmel war ausgesprochen klar und blau. Es hätte ein wundervoller Ausflug zweier Männer sein können, die nach langen Irrungen und Wirrungen endlich zusammengefunden hatten. Umso näher sie dem alten Kloster kamen, umso unguter wurde Seans Vorahnung. Schon als er auf den Parkplatz fuhr, stutzte er. Alles war voller Autos von sonst wo her und sogar ein Reisebus stand ein wenig abseits.  
„Bekommen wir sogar eine Führung?“, witzelte Nick und stieg aus. Er antwortete ihm nicht, denn er war verwirrt. Nichts sah so aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er diesen mysteriösen Ort verlassen hatte. Hatte er? Oder lag er in einer anderen Wirklichkeit immer noch in dieser Zelle und halluzinierte? Ein abgrundtief fassungsloses Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund und Nick sah ihn wieder sehr alarmiert an.  
„Was ist los?!“ Nick war zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn am Arm gepackt und zerrte ihn recht unsanft in den Schatten einer alten Mauer. Ein paar Touristen kamen schwatzend vorbei und Sean sah ihnen bestürzt nach.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts mehr …“, flüsterte er und konnte nur auf seine Schuhspitzen starren, weil ihm jäh so schlecht wurde, dass er Panik bekam sich übergeben zu müssen.  
„Was ist mit diesem Ort? Sprich mit mir Sean!“, forderte Nick. Er hatte sich vor ihn gestellt und hatte beide Hände auf seine Brust gelegt.  
„Ich war hier. Die eine Woche. Ich habe eine … schreckliche Dummheit begangen und …“, flüsterte er kaum hörbar und musste mehrmals schnell Luft holen, weil ihm ganz schwindlig war.  
„Hat es etwas mit dem Orden zu tun? Hast du ihn doch gefunden? Was haben sie getan? Captain!?“ Nick lehnte sich nun an ihn und den kraftvollen Körper des Grimms zu spüren, beruhigte ihn ein wenig. Antworten konnte er aber nicht mehr. Vorsichtig schob er den anderen Mann von sich weg.   
„Komm mit. Ich will etwas überprüfen.“   
Der schlimmste Schock war vorüber. Ohne auf Nick zu achten, steuerte er zielstrebig auf den östlichen Seitengang zu, in dem seine Zelle war, in der er vor sich hinvegetiert hatte. Die Tür war abgeschlossen, doch für sein Wesen war das kein Problem. Er brach sie einfach auf und Nick hob nur kurz die Brauen, während er sich umsah, ob sie nicht beobachtet wurde.  
Die Zelle war komplett leer. Bis auf das Holzkreuz, welches eingestaubt wie ein Hohn an der Wand hing. Ohne etwas zu sagen, verließ Sean den Raum und blieb wie betäubt im kleinen Hof des inneren Kreises stehen. Um sie herum wimmelte es von Touristen und jetzt einen Zusammenbruch zu bekommen, war absolut keine Option. Mit schwachen Beinen ging er zurück zum Auto und hatte fast vergessen, dass Nick bei ihm war. Erst als er einstieg und ihn aufmerksam ansah, nahm er ihn wieder wahr.

 

„Was ist hier geschehen?“  
„Es wird sich absurd anhören, Nick. Du wirst mir kein Wort glauben …“  
„Versuch’s!“  
„Es ist nicht meine Welt, in der du mir vor allen Kollegen im PD gesagt hast, dass du mich liebst. Der dich danach in sein Büro gezogen hat und dir gesagt hat, dass du verrückt bist, das war nicht ich. Das war eine andere Version von mir in einer anderen Welt. Aber ich weiß trotzdem jedes Wort und alles, was geschehen ist.“ Ernst und schweigend sah ihn der Grimm an, während er überlegte, wie er ihm den Rest beibringen könnte.  
„Eine Art Parallelwelt?“  
„Eher eine Art andere Wirklichkeit. Realitäten, die sich vermischen, keine Ahnung. Ich sage dir was. In meiner echten Welt, Nick, bin ich zu diesem Blutorden gegangen, weil ich ein Anliegen hatte. Du weißt, was ich meine. Doch im Gegensatz zu dieser Welt, wollte ich dich nie töten, weil sie mir diesen Nebeneffekt eingepflanzt haben. Kein Scorpenöl, kein Rückgängigmachen, wenn wir das Ritual in meinen Gedanken wiederholen, verstehst du? In meiner Welt, lag ich in dieser Zelle und hatte unglaubliche Schwierigkeiten darüber zu entscheiden, ob ich noch am Leben bin. Sie sagten mir, dass es so sein würde, weil ich kein reines Wesen bin und die Nebenwirkungen um einiges schlimmer ausfallen könnten und mitunter auch ganz neue Effekte hervorbringen würden. Ich wollte es. Ich wollte, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben muss. Ich wollte frei sein. Ich wollte endlich wieder entscheiden können, ohne zuerst über dich nachzudenken. Und es hat funktioniert! Ich bin erwacht, du sagst, ich war eine Woche weg, und fuhr zurück nach Portland. Aber den, den du begrüßt hast, war nicht der Mann, der dich verlassen hat. Das hier, Nick, kann nicht meine Welt sein.“   
Oh Gott, ihm standen sogar Tränen in den Augen, während ihn der Grimm nur nachdenklich ansah.  
„Das heißt, du hast keine Gefühle für mich?“, fragte der Grimm nach einer Weile belegt aber erstaunlich gefasst nach.  
„Richtig. Das Ritual hat funktioniert. Doch in meiner Welt, Nick, sind wir kein Paar. Du kannst mich zurecht nicht ausstehen, arbeitest aber notgedrungen mit mir zusammen und du weißt nichts von meinen Gefühlen für dich, die mich fast um den Verstand gebracht hätten. Ich musste einfach diese einmalige Chance nutzen, denn dieser Blutorden bleibt nie lange an einem Ort. Sie sind ein Mysterium und ich habe nur durch einen puren Zufall davon erfahren und war in der optimalen Position zu sein, wer ich bin.“  
„Das heißt, sie wollen sich nicht in Portland niederlassen und den Wesen Geld aus der Tasche ziehen?“  
„Nicht der Orden bei dem ich war. Dieser Ort praktiziert hochgefährliche und uralte Blutmagie und sie wirkt, so viel kann ich dir sagen.“  
„Warum hast du dann gestern Nacht mit mir geschlafen, wenn du mich doch gar nicht liebst?“  
„Weil du es wolltest.“ Nick verengte skeptisch die Augen.   
„Weil du mir etwas vormachen wolltest, verstehe. Aber warum auf diese Art und Weise? Oder war das davor dein Versuch mich loszuwerden?“ Sean sah beschämt zur Seite. Plötzlich machte es ihm viel aus Nicks Enttäuschung zu sehen.  
„Heißt das, du glaubst mir?“, fragte er, nachdem Nick lange nichts sagte, sondern nur vor sich hinstarrte.   
„Sind wir noch in deinem Kopf? Hast du diese absurde Welt gebaut, um mich hier zu behalten, Captain?“  
„Und wie zweckmäßig wäre es dann das Ritual erneut zu machen, es wirken zu lassen und dich von mir wegzustoßen?“ Der Grimm seufzte resigniert bei seinem Einwand.  
„Und wenn weder das eine, noch das andere die reale Welt ist, Captain? Die Welt, in deinem Kopf hatte diesen ständigen Donner und Erics Singsang …“ Sean sah ihn erstaunt an, schwieg aber.  
„In meiner Welt, habe ich Juliette im Bett mit einem Hexenbiest erwischt. Mit Dawn, vor der du mich noch gewarnt bist. Du bist einem Hinweis auf den Orden gefolgt, der dich als Waffe missbrauchen wollte, doch zurück kam ein Mann, der mich nicht mehr liebt aber trotzdem auf wundervolle Weise mit mir schlafen kann …“, sprach Nick leise weiter. Dabei sah er ihn immer noch nicht an und Sean war froh darüber, denn er war so ergriffen und durcheinander, dass sein Zauberbiest nach oben gewogt war.  
„Dann sind wir weder in deinem Kopf, noch in meiner eigentlichen Welt. Ich würde sagen, wir sind in deiner Welt, die aber auch nicht ganz die echte ist, wenn ich deine Aussage, du fühlst dich falsch an, richtig interpretiert habe?“ Endlich sah Nick ihn an. Seine Augen waren so traurig, dass sich Seans Herz unwillkürlich zusammenkrampfte.  
„Könnte gut sein. Es gibt also theoretisch eine weitere Welt, in der wir existieren. Doch was bitte tun wir in der Realität, verdammt noch mal?“  
„Wir sollten es rausfinden. Fahren wir zu Monroe und Rosalee!“  
„Nein, nein, Nick. Warte …“ Sean war atemlos und hielt Nick sogar am Arm fest, dabei war er derjenige, der hinter dem Steuer saß.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du mir glaubst. Wirklich … und ich bin dir ausgesprochen dankbar, dass du der Ursache auf den Grund gehen willst, doch bitte lass deine Freunde außen vor. Ich … könnte das nicht ertragen alles noch mal aussprechen zu müssen. Ich … hätte vielleicht eine andere Idee. Eine alte Dame, die uns helfen kann. Allerdings erst morgen. Ich war heute bei ihr und habe ihr alles erzählt. Sie hat vielleicht eine Lösung, wie wir rausfinden, in welcher Realität wir sind. Warten wir bis morgen, einverstanden, Nick?“, fragte er ihn flehend. Nick sah wieder durch die Frontscheibe. Ein Grüppchen japanischer Touristen shipperte gerade lärmend vorbei und machte von jedem Grashalm Fotos.  
„Deswegen schläft Juliette also mit einem Hexenbiest und ich stehe in Strümpfen auf meinem Tisch im PPD und mache mich zum kompletten Idioten“, murmelte der Grimm bekümmert vor sich hin.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Nick.“  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Aber wer zum Teufel ist daran schuld? Warum sind wir uns dieser Situation bewusst?“  
„Vielleicht weil wir beide sehr stark sind und nicht so berechenbar, wie es andere gern hätten. Vielleicht hat uns jemand gefangen genommen und spielt mit uns dieses verrückte Psychospielchen? Ich befürchte, wir werden es höchstens erst morgen erfahren, wenn Renja uns helfen kann.“  
„Renja? Die alte Lady?“  
„Ja. Sie ist ein Hexenbiest und eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter. Ich vertraue ihr aber ich muss dich warnen. Sie ist nicht allzu gut auf Grimms zu sprechen. Aber du musst mitkommen, erst recht, nachdem du mir glaubst.“  
„In Ordnung. Ich komme mit ihr schon klar. Ich nehme an, ich darf sie nicht töten?“  
„Nimmst du richtig an.“

 

„Lust auf ein Mittagessen?“ Verdutzt sah Sean den Grimm an. Nick lächelte nicht, sah ihn aber nur ruhig an.  
„Was? Wir hören nicht auf zu leben, nur weil wir im falschen Film sind. Bringen wir den Tag eben irgendwie rum.“  
„Was …“ Sean startete das Auto.  
„Was ist mit uns, Nick?“  
„Du meinst, jetzt, da du es doch geschafft hast, deine Gefühle für mich zu zerstören? Glückwunsch übrigens. Du musst es ja ziemlich gehasst haben mich zu lieben.“  
„Es hat mich schwach gemacht!“, knurrte Sean und wogte, weil er sich angegriffen fühlte.  
Nick sagte nichts mehr und dieses vorwurfsvolle Schweigen tat ihm mehr weh, als wenn er ihn mit Worten verletzt hätte.  
Schweigend fuhren sie nach Portland zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

Das Essen schmeckte wirklich gut, trotzdem brachte Sean kaum etwas runter.  
„Warum bist du so wenig überrascht, von dem, was ich dir erzählt habe?“, fragte er Nick und versuchte sein Misstrauen wenigstens anstandshalber zu verbergen.  
„Weil ich mir damals schon selbst nicht sicher war, ob ich wieder zurückgekehrt bin oder immer noch in deinen Gedanken festsitze. Alles war so merkwürdig, doch da ich keine Möglichkeit gefunden habe, meine Theorie zu prüfen, habe ich mich damit abgefunden. Es …“  
Nick brach ab und schien nicht mehr weitersprechen zu wollen.  
„Es …?“, fragte er nach, denn Nicks Melancholie schwappte auf ihn über.  
„Es hat sich so wundervoll angefühlt. Nicht perfekt, nicht unbedingt richtig oder ultimativ. Doch diese Hoffnung war … wie Balsam auf den Wunden, die wir uns gegenseitig zugefügt haben. Ich spreche nur für mich, doch du … dieser Sean Renard in dieser Welt, hatte auf mich den Eindruck gemacht, zufrieden und damit glücklich zu sein, was geschehen ist. Du bist endlich mal stehen geblieben und wir haben uns gesehen, wie wir wirklich sind. Für genau fünf Minuten, bis dein Telefon klingelte und du mich wieder verlassen hast. Hätte ich gewusst, dass dieser Sean Renard nicht zu mir zurückkehren würde, hätte ich dich nie gehen lassen.“  
Sean musterte den Grimm aufmerksam und schwermütig.  
„Eine seltsame Welt. In der es einen Grimm gibt, der sich mit einem Zauberbiest einlässt. Kam dir das so gar nicht merkwürdig vor?“ Nick gab ihm keine Antwort und seine Miene war derart undurchdringlich, wie er es bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Nick?!“  
„Können wir wenigstens Hank mit einbeziehen? Ich meine, wenn das nicht unsere echte Welt ist, macht es doch nichts aus einen Verbündeten zu haben, der über uns Bescheid weiß, oder?“ Der Grimm wich aus und Sean spürte, dass er ihn nicht in diesem Augenblick dazu bringen konnte, seine Gedanken offen zu legen.  
„Vielleicht. Doch nur im Notfall. Vielleicht ist auch Hank nur eine meiner Projektionen. Solange wir nicht sicher sind, wo und wann wir sind, ist es besser alles so überschaubar wie möglich zu halten. Letztlich entscheiden wir, wenn es so weit ist.“  
„Wir …“, wiederholte Nick nur belegt und stocherte in seiner Pasta herum.

 

„Wir sollten jetzt in deine Wohnung fahren, ich würde gern meine Sachen holen, Captain.“, sagte er eine ganze Weile später.  
Unerwartet verwirrt sah Sean hoch. Eigentlich war damit zu rechnen gewesen und trotzdem verursachte Nicks Entscheidung ihm nun alles andere als positive Empfindungen.  
„Nick, du brauchst nicht …“  
„Nein, es ist besser so“, legte er hart fest und dann stopfte er sich sichtlich appetitlos die Pasta in den Mund, bis sein Teller leer war. Resigniert sah Sean ihm zu. Er hatte keine Idee, wie die verzwickte Lage aufzulösen war. Hatte er geglaubt, seine unerwiderte Liebe zu einem Grimm wäre ein Problem, wurde er gerade eines Besseren belehrt. Mit dem Grimm Schluss zu machen, war noch viel schwerer, als ihn lieben zu müssen.

 

Still packte Nick wenig später seine Sachen zusammen. Er selbst hielt sich wie verkrampft an seinem Glas Whisky fest, was er sich eingegossen hatte, sobald sie seine Wohnung betreten hatten. Auch Nick hatte er ein Glas gefüllt, doch der beachtete es gar nicht, sondern suchte gerade unter dem Sofa nach einem Schuh, der ihm fehlte. Fast wäre es eine lustige Szene, dachte Sean und versuchte in der Tat Erheiterung zu empfinden, als er Nick auf das Hinterteil sah.  
Allein eine endgültige Traurigkeit beherrschte ihn. Und das war wirklich seltsam, denn er liebte Nick nicht mehr und trotzdem schien es ihm eine Menge auszumachen, ihn jetzt gehen zu lassen.  
„Wo willst du hin? Zu Hank?“  
„Nein, in ein Motel, vorerst. Ich schicke dir später die Adresse.“  
Endlich war Nick fertig und zog den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche zu. Er stand mitten im Raum und nahm mit seiner machtvollen Ausstrahlung den kompletten Platz ein. Sein Blick war auf Sean gerichtet, doch er konnte ihn nicht interpretieren. Als Nick auf ihn zukam, wurde das Vibrieren in ihm stärker. Erschrocken musste er sein Wesen nach unten zwingen, um dem Grimm keinen Anlass für einen Kampf zu geben. Aber Nick griff nur an ihm vorbei, nach dem Glas. Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck und sagte dann etwas sehr Merkwürdiges:  
„Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, dass ich daran schuld habe.“  
„Das ist Unsinn, Nick.“  
„Denkst du nicht, es könnte die besagte Konsequenz sein, die dein altes Hexenbiest angedeutet hat?“  
„Das hieße ja, dass wir in der echten Welt auch Gefühle füreinander hätten. Nein, dass du Gefühle für mich hättest, aber das ist bizarr, denkst du nicht?“ Der Grimm starrte so abwesend mit leerem Blick in den Raum, dass ihm Sean besser das halbvolle Glas aus der Hand nahm, ehe er es noch fallen ließ. Dabei berührte er Nicks Finger und wusste mit einem Mal, was er sagen musste.  
„Bleib hier, Nick!“ Nick blinzelte verwirrt und sah ihn endlich an.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee.“  
„Weshalb nicht? Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen. Wir werden klar kommen.“  
„Das ist es nicht. Es ist … ich kann dir nicht so nahe sein, ohne dich … zu wollen“, flüsterte Nick und sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. Ein leichter Hauch Rot lag auf seinen Wangen und Sean schluckte ergriffen und merkte wieder, wie er sich erneut in diesen Mann verliebte. Vielleicht war es egal, in welcher Realität er war und was er tat, um Abstand zu bekommen. Das Ende war, er müsste Nick lieben und der Grimm müsste ihn töten. Renja hatte vollkommen recht.  
„ … und jetzt, wo du nichts mehr für mich empfindest, ist das eine Folter, Captain.“ Nicks Stimme war kaum zu hören. Als Sean seine Hand unter sein Kinn legte, um es hochzudrücken, als seine Lippen die seinen berührt, sah er sich selbst aus weiter Ferne. Das war nicht er, der das tat und doch war er es. Vielleicht war der Mann, der gerade den Grimm küsste, nichts anderes als ein Gedanke. Ein Gedanke, der unsterblich war und der den Grimm immer lieben würde.  
Nick war überrascht, doch nicht so, dass er etwas sagte. Sein Mund war zuerst passiv, doch dann erwiderte er seinen Kuss. War in der letzten Nacht noch eine kühle Distanz vorhanden, schien nun dieser Rückstoßeffekt einzusetzen, vor dem ihn Renja gewarnt hatte.  
Sean fühlte, wie aus dem leichten Vibrieren, diese allesverschlingende Leidenschaft wurde, die nach oben wollte. Nick war nicht nur der Mann, den er wollte, Nick war ein Zustand der Erlösung, nach dem er sich sehnte wie nach dem Tod.

 

Wieder zuckte er auf diese süße Art zusammen, als Nicks Zunge ungewollt sein Hexenmal berührte. Der Blitz ging bis in seinen Unterleib. Energisch zog er Nick an sich, legte seine flachen Hände fest auf seine Schulterblätter und presste ihn an sich. Der Grimm gab ein dunkles Stöhnen von sich und von da an war es, als wenn sie die Kontrolle über den Raum verloren. Er schien sich um sie zu drehen. Sean schien nur noch aus verzweifeltem Atmen zu bestehen, als er Nick mehr oder weniger heftig die Kleidung vom Leib zerrte. Nick seinerseits tat es ihm gleich, auf ähnlich brutale Art wie er selbst. Stoff zerriss und alles, was Sean fühlte, war Lust. Hatten sie sich in der letzten Nacht zärtlich und aufmerksam geliebt, fielen sie nun wie Tiere übereinander her. Dabei war Nick derjenige, der es forcierte. Ein Mal schaffte es Sean innezuhalten. Er hatte Nicks Handgelenke gepackt und zwang ihn für ein paar rare Momente zur Stille. Schon längst waren sie am Boden angekommen, der Grimm hatte auf ihm gehockt, jederzeit dazu bereit ihn zu töten. Jetzt aber hielt er ihn auf und zwang ihn dazu ihn anzusehen. Nicks Augen waren geweitet und hatten diesen untrüglichen Glanz, der sein Jagdfieber anzeigte, aber nur vom hormonellen Rausch kam. Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und er atmete gehetzt.   
„Halte mich nicht auf!“, zischte er ihn an, doch Sean blieb hartnäckig. Er wollte, dass der Grimm ihn ansah, bevor er in ihm sein würde. Er wollte, dass Nick verstand, was er sehen würde. Aber es war schwer den Mann aufzuhalten, wenn er in diesem Stadium war. Nick wehrte sich und letztlich ließ Sean ihn los. Vielleicht würde Nick nie verstehen, wie wertvoll er für ihn in jeder Hinsicht war. Nick lag wieder auf ihm, küsste seine Lippen und rieb seine angeschwollene Lust schamlos an seinem Körper.  
Als er wenig später in ihn eindrang, gab Nick diese kurzen, abgehackten Lustgeräusche von sich, die Sean zur Verzweiflung brachten. Sie schienen ihn dazu zu animieren noch rücksichtsloser zu sein. Aber Nick stöhnte, er presste sich ihm entgegen und ließ ihn erzittern. Wenn es nur Sex in Gedanken war, wie war das möglich eine derartige Intensität zu fühlen? Innen war Nick heiß und eng. Eng umschlungen und vor Lust blind lagen sie zitternd auf dem Boden, wie ausgesetzte Katzenbabys.   
Als Sean diesmal fiel, bekam er Nicks Hand nicht zu packen. Der Grimm war offenbar noch nicht gewillt es enden zu lassen. Wie verzweifelt krallte er sich an ihm fest, ließ ihn nicht gehen und verursachte ihm Schmerzen. Sean entwich ein gequälter Schrei, der in Nicks Nacken endete.   
„Nein …“, keuchte der Grimm nur unartikuliert, als sich Sean endlich befreite. Er zitterte, als hätte er Schüttelfrost, beförderte Nick aber augenblicklich auf den Rücken, um seine Männlichkeit ohne zu zögern in den Mund zu nehmen.  
Für Sekunden hielt Nick die Luft an und Sean war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob er ihn jetzt vielleicht doch töten würde. Der Grimm würde dafür nicht mal eine Waffe brauchen.  
Aber Nick stöhnte nur tief und all seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Unter Seans Händen war pure Macht, die ihn ganz klein und unbedeutend machte und er verstand zum ersten Mal, dass es genau das war, was er brauchte. Es musste etwas geben, was größer und mächtiger war, als er selbst. Nicks Anspannung explodierte fast gleichzeitig mit seiner Einsicht. Es war eine wirklich eigenartige Vorstellung, doch Nicks Höhepunkt glich einer Heiligsprechung. Nick machte ihn zu einem Auserwählten.   
Sein Stöhnen ging in ein erleichtertes Schluchzen über und Sean legte sich sofort auf ihn. Der andere Mann schlang seine Arme fest um seine Lenden und es dauerte lange, bis sich Nick wieder beruhigt hatte. Zu viel war geschehen, zu verwirrend war die Lage und zu intensiv war das, was passierte. So tiefgehend, dass es nicht real sein konnte. Solche Macht hatte nur die Fantasie.

 

Nick blieb. Er packte seine Tasche wieder aus.   
„Sind die Gefühle wieder da, Captain?“, fragte er später leise.  
„Nein. Nicht die, die ich in der anderen Welt für dich habe, oder hatte. Es sind neue Empfindungen, die dieselbe Stärke haben, die aber ein wenig anders sind. Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, Nick.“  
„Okay, das verwirrt mich.“  
„Mich auch, glaub mir das! Es ist als wären all das nur Facetten der ursprünglichen Zustände. Weißt du, wie ich das meine? Wie ein Kaleidoskop, was man schüttelt und man sieht immer wieder neue Bilder, die aus bekannten Elementen zusammengesetzt sind.“  
„Du meinst, Liebe bleibt Liebe, doch wir nehmen je nach Situation die unterschiedliche Ausprägung wahr?“  
„So in etwa. Heute warst du … deprimiert und enttäuscht, nehme ich an und ich war … verzweifelt und ratlos. Auf diese Weise lieben wir uns auch.“ Stumm sah Nick ihn an. Er verstand, das konnte er sehen.  
„Wie sieht dann die reale Liebe aus? Sie müsste uns töten, wenn wir all das in einem Leben fühlen würden.“  
„Deswegen wollte ich etwas dagegen tun. Ich spreche nicht für dich, Nick aber ich denke, du hast recht. Auch du musst etwas für mich empfinden, denn sonst würde das hier nicht so funktionieren.“  
„Und … wenn wir das alles nur träumen? Wieder und wieder. Von einer Welt in die andere fliehen und alles auf jede nur denkbare Weise erleben?“  
„Möglich. Darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Doch das Grundproblem bleibt: Wie konnte das passieren und wie können wir entkommen, bzw. aufwachen? Warten wir ab, ob Renja uns morgen helfen kann. Sollen wir etwas essen gehen?“

 

Nick stimmte zu und sie verließen die Wohnung. Draußen war es schon dunkel aber noch warm. Gemächlich, weil sie sonst nichts zu tun hatte, schlenderten sie durch Portland.

 

„Wer könnte dafür in der realen Welt verantwortlich sein, Captain?“  
„Da kommen eine ganze Menge Leute in Frage, denkst du nicht? Darüber sollten wir uns im Moment keine Gedanken machen, sondern eher darüber, wie wir es schaffen wieder zurückzufinden, was auch immer das bedeuten mag.“  
„Und dann?“, fragte Nick leise. Er griff unerwartet nach seiner Hand und schob seine Finger vertrauensvoll in seine. Für Augenblicke vergaß Sean zu atmen. Dann entspannte er sich wieder und sie liefen Hand in Hand am Ufer des Willamette Rivers entlang. Es war schön. Zu schön, um wahr zu sein und doch echt. Vielleicht war es möglich die Erinnerung an diese wundervollen Moment mitzunehmen?  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir machen weiter, wo wir stehen geblieben sind? Du bist immerhin ein Grimm und wenn wir schon in dieser Welt die Regeln brechen, sollten wir das woanders vielleicht besser bleiben lassen.“   
Sie holten sich etwas zu essen und aßen es auf einer Bank am Ufer.  
Als sie zurück in Seans Wohnung waren, hatte sich etwas zwischen ihnen verändert. Innerlich stand Sean nicht mehr unter dieser extremen Anspannung. Die aufrichtige Zuneigung, die Nick ihm zeigte, hatte ihn besänftigt und er konnte sich sogar selbst vergeben.   
Auch Nick war weniger grüblerisch und zurückgezogen wie heute tagsüber. Deshalb fiel ihr unvermeidliches Liebesspiel auch ganz anders aus. Lange und aufmerksam berührten und küssten sie sich nun, wie, um sich endlich richtig kennenzulernen. Dabei sprachen sie nicht, denn es war nicht notwendig. Nick war einfühlsam und hatte kaum Hemmungen. Wenn das die Realität wäre und ihre Welt nur aus Seans Wohnung bestehen würde, wäre alles sehr einfach. Doch dem war nicht so, nicht mal in dieser unechten Wirklichkeit. Selbst hier lief die Zeit weiter und es fanden Ereignisse statt, die man nicht beeinflussen konnte.

 

Ereignisse wie Monroes Anruf gegen Morgen. Nicks Handy vibrierte auf dem Nachtisch und es war Sean, der aufwachte, während Nick tief und fest weiterschlief und dabei leise schnarchte. Er ging an sein Telefon, denn inzwischen hatten sie keine Geheimnisse mehr voreinander.  
„Hm?“, machte Sean nur verärgert über die Störung.  
„Captain?“  
„Hm?!“  
„… ähm ich … verdammt! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Irgendwas ist mit Juliette und Dawn ist spurlos verschwunden und …“ Nick bewegte sich in seinen Armen und sah ihn dann verschlafen an. Sean hätte verärgert darüber, dass das Blutbad es fertig brachte ihre wundervolle Harmonie zu zerstören, das Telefon fast an die Wand gepfeffert.  
„Wer ist es?“  
„Monroe.“ Er gab Nick sein Telefon und es war ihm total egal, was das Hexenbiest mit Juliette angestellt hatte.  
„Was?!“, hörte er Nick schockiert ausrufen und stöhnte nur ahnungsvoll. Ihre friedliche Wolke platzte gerade wie eine Seifenblase, die auf Widerstand stieß.  
„Ich bin unterwegs“, sagte er dumpf und legte auf.  
„Ich komme mit!“ Sean sprang aus dem Bett.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee, Captain.“  
„Das war keine Frage und auch kein Angebot, Nick!“


	6. Chapter 6

Monroe öffnete die Tür. Er war blass um die Nase und sah skeptisch zu Sean. Verdenken konnte er ihm seine Vorsicht nicht. Trotzdem ließ er sie beide ins Haus.  
„Erzähl mir alles!“ forderte Nick, während er zur Couch ging und Juliette betrachtete. Sean hielt sich abseits und beobachtete die Szene nur.  
„Na ja … seit du nicht mehr bei Juliette wohnst, hat es sich Dawn dort häuslich eingerichtet. Nachdem du ihrem Ex-Freund gedroht hast, hatte sie wohl Ruhe vor ihm und hat vielleicht gedacht, sie probiert es mal mit einer Frau. Und da du ja …“ Monroe sah zum Captain und Rosalee sagte liebenswürdig aber energisch: „Komm besser zum Punkt, Monroe!“  
„Du hast recht. Vor etwa einer halben Stunde klopfte es an der Tür. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, dass du es wärst, denn es war ein lautes, wildes Klopfen, als wenn du wieder ein Problem hättest und …“ Rosalee übernahm jetzt einfach das Reden, während sich Monroe aufgewühlt durch die Haare fuhr.  
„Vor der Tür stand Juliette. Sie war total aufgebracht. Irgendwie wütend und verzweifelt. Sie schrie uns an: Was hat er getan! Was zum Teufel hat er getan?! Wir wollten sie ins Haus bitten, doch sie stürmte schon an uns vorbei. Ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, doch sie wurde regelrecht hysterisch und brüllte uns wieder an, was er getan hat. Natürlich fragten wir wen sie denn meinte und was passiert war, doch sie schien uns nicht zu hören. Im Gegenteil, ihr Verhalten wurde immer schlimmer und Monroe versuchte sie dann sanft aber bestimmt auf die Couch zu drängen, damit sie sich wenigstens mal setzte. Doch sie flippte total aus und Monroe verpasste ihr aus einem Reflex heraus dann einen Hieb gegen den Kopf, der sie bewusstlos machte. Seitdem liegt sie hier. Ihr geht es soweit gut. Aber wir wussten uns einfach nicht mehr zu helfen. Sie war wie von Sinnen.“  
„Nimm es mir bitte nicht übel, Nick“, flehte Monroe beschämt.  
„Ist schon gut, Monroe.“  
Nick betrachtete Juliette, fühlte ihren Puls, hob ein Augenlid hoch und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ihr solltet sie fesseln, für den Fall, dass sie wach wird und tobt“, sagte Sean gelassen und bekam böse Blicke von Monroe und Rosalee. Nur Nick sagte:  
„Er hat recht. Nur für alle Fälle. War irgendwas mit Dawn, was sie so aufregen könnte? Hatten sie Streit?“  
„Keine Ahnung, ich erreiche sie nicht. Sie ist ein Hexenbiest, Nick! Du weißt, was das bedeutet?!“ sagte das Blutbad und merkte zu spät, dass ja auch ein Zauberbiest im Raum stand. Sean sah ihn nur verstimmt an, schwieg aber besser, um die Situation nicht noch zu verschlimmern.   
Rosalee brachte ein Seil und Nick fesselte Juliettes Hände vor ihrem Bauch. Selbst in ihrer Ohnmacht sah sie aufgeregt aus. Was war nur passiert? Er hatte sie keine Sekunde zu spät gefesselt, denn Juliette kam nun zu sich. Im ersten Moment war sie still. Sie schlug die Augen auf, sah Nick an und man hatte den Eindruck, sie würde ihn gar nicht erkennen. Dann sagte sie mit kratziger und bestürzt klingender Stimme:  
„Was hast du nur getan, Nick!“  
„Juliette, was ist geschehen? Was soll ich getan haben?“, sprach er ruhig mit ihr, doch sie setzte sich auf und versuchte mit ihren zusammengebunden Fäusten auf Nick einzuschlagen, dabei schrie sie unentwegt:  
„Was hast du nur getan?! Was hast du getan, Nick?!“ Sie hörte nicht damit auf, egal was Nick oder die anderen zu ihr sagte. Sie war vollkommen außer Kontrolle und ihre Stimme wurde immer schriller. Irgendwann sagte Rosalee:  
„Ich werde ihr etwas mischen, was sie schlafen lässt und könnte Hilfe brauchen.“  
„Ich komme schon“, sagte Monroe und klang unendlich erleichtert. 

 

Nick versuchte weiterhin seine Ex-Freundin zu bändigen und Sean trat endlich näher. Juliette blickte ihn plötzlich an und schwieg für ein paar Sekunden. Ihre Augen wurden groß, dann wiederholte sie wieder ihren anklagenden Satz. Es dauerte nicht lang und Rosalee kam wieder.   
„Ich werde es ihr spritzen, halte sie gut fest, Nick!“ Er tat es und Rosalee stach Juliette direkt durch die Jacke in den Oberarmmuskel und leerte die Spritze langsam. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden erschlaffte Juliettes Körper in Nicks Armen und er legte sie vorsichtig zurück.  
Es herrschte ein betretenes Schweigen, welches Sean brach:  
„Das könnte ein Puzzleteil sein.“ Er sprach zu Nick und der sah ihn nachdenklich an. Natürlich fragte Monroe nach, doch es war Nick, der sagte:  
„Nicht jetzt, Monroe. Kannst du mir einen großen Gefallen tun? Kümmere dich gut um Juliette. Notfalls knebele sie, damit sie nicht die ganze Nachbarschaft zusammenschreit. Der Captain und ich haben gleich einen Termin bei einer Person, die vielleicht helfen kann. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Juliette wirklich ein Puzzleteil ist, wie er es ausdrückt, doch möglich wäre es. Allerdings will ich jetzt nichts darüber sagen, ehe wir Klarheit haben. Wie lange wird sie ungefähr schlafen, Rosalee?“  
„Hm, vielleicht vier bis sechs Stunden.“  
„Gut, wir versuchen vorher wieder da zu sein.“  
„Kann mir mal jemand sagen, um was es geht?!“, forderte Monroe zu wissen und sah auffordernd zu Nick.  
„Es ist kompliziert“, sagte der Grimm ausweichend.  
„Hat es … etwas mit diesem Zauber zu tun, den wir an euch gemacht haben, damit du in den Kopf des Captain kannst, um ihn zurückzuholen, weil er sonst gestorben wäre? Oder hat es was mit diesem abartigen Ritual zu tun, dem sich der Captain unterzogen hat?“ Nick blinzelte beunruhigt. Sean hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als er begriff: Nicks Freunde wusste nicht, warum Sean sich diesem Ritual unterzogen hatte, noch hatte Nick jemals preisgegeben, was er in seinen Gedanken erlebt hatte. Hatte Nick sich so weit von seinen Freunden entfernt?  
„Vielleicht hat es mit allem etwas zu tun, vielleicht aber auch mit nichts davon. Gib uns einfach ein paar Stunden Zeit, ja?“ Flehend sah er zu Monroe und der nickte nach einer Weile ergeben. Rosalee brachte sie zur Tür.  
„Pass auf, dass es ihr so gut geht, wie möglich, ja?“, hörte er Nick die Frau leise bitten.  
„Aber natürlich. Und du … wohnst jetzt bei ihm?“ Sean lief einfach weiter. Er wollte die Antwort nicht hören, denn er kannte sie bereits.

 

„Was könnte Juliette mit allem zu tun haben?“, fragte Nick, kaum, dass er eingestiegen war.  
„Sie hat dir die Schuld gegeben, Nick. Du musst irgendwas getan haben, was sie unglaublich aufregt. Die Sache mit mir kann es nicht sein, denn dafür ist schon zu viel Zeit vergangen. Du hattest in letzter Zeit keinerlei Kontakt mit ihr, richtig?“  
„Hm“, machte Nick nur dumpf und Sean sah ihn besorgt an. Sein Ziel war nicht seine Wohnung. Er steuerte einen Supermarkt an, in dem sie sich Frühstück besorgen würden, dann würde er Nick zu einer besonderen Stelle bringen und dort darauf warten, dass die Zeit verging, damit sie zu Renja fahren konnte. Bekümmert stellte er fest, dass er all seine Hoffnung in das alte Hexenbiest gelegt hatte.  
Gerade als Sean seine Vermutung äußern wollte, sagte der Grimm:  
„Du denkst, dass sich auch Juliettes Realitäten vermischt haben und sie in einer anderen Welt total wütend auf mich ist?“  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, klang sie eher erschüttert, nicht unbedingt zornig. Eher, als wenn du einen ziemlich schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen hast und sie total hilflos und aufgewühlt deswegen ist.“  
„Das heißt, sie kommt dann vielleicht aus der gleichen Realität wie du und hat dich deshalb so verwundert angeschaut?“  
„Möglich, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass unser Aussehen überall gleich ist und erst recht, wenn das alles nur in Gedanken von irgendwem stattfindet und …“  
„Ach, sei still!“, rief Nick plötzlich aufgebracht und schob einen verzweifelten Seufzer hinterher. Um ihn ein wenig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, fragte er:  
„Was ist mit deinen Freunden, Nick? Habt ihr kein gutes Verhältnis mehr?“  
„Merkt man das?“  
„Ja. Liegt es an mir? Daran, dass du mit mir zusammen bist?“  
„Ich würde gern sagen, nein, doch das wäre gelogen. Sie sagen, sie akzeptieren es; sie sagten, sie können damit umgehen, Juliette mal ausgenommen. Die Wahrheit aber ist, dass es … merkwürdig ist. Vielleicht, weil sie dich nicht kennen und dir nicht vertrauen.“  
„Sie haben mich gerettet, Nick. Ohne ihre Hilfe, hättest du gar nicht in meine Gedanken kommen können, um mich da zu treffen.“  
„Sie haben es für mich getan, Sean. Nur für mich, weil es mir wichtig war.“   
Sean schwieg und sein Herz tat weh. Die Erkenntnis, dass Nicks Freunde nicht seine eigenen Freunde waren, war nicht neu. Ihn traf eher die Einsicht, dass er niemanden hatte, außer Nick. Und er begriff, dass er einen immensen Fehler begangen hatte, als er sich diesem Ritual unterzogen hatte, um seine Liebe für einen Grimm loszuwerden. Es gab schlimmeres, als unerwidert zu lieben.   
Schlimmer war, allein zu sterben, ohne, dass ihm jemand die Hand dabei hielt.

 

Im Supermarkt kauften sie Sandwiches und Kaffee in Dosen. Dann fuhren sie zur Memorial Bridge und frühstückten im Stehen. Nebenher sahen sie der Sonne beim Erwachen zu. Es gab im Moment nicht viel zu sagen und der eine einzige Satz, der Sean seit letzter Nacht im Kopf herum ging, den sprach Nick aus, während er andächtig dem Sonnenaufgang zusah:  
„Ich wünschte, das alles wäre echt.“  
Er konnte ihn nur ansehen, denn alle notwendigen Worte waren ausgesprochen. Nick lächelte. Es war eine Mischung aus wehmütigem Abschiedsschmerz und Ermunterung. Was auch immer woanders geschehen war, es zog Kreise. Falls Juliette zu den Opfern gehörte, dann mussten sie dringend eine Lösung finden. Im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne küssten sie sich zärtlich. Jedes Mal konnte schließlich das letzte sein.

 

Renja wartete schon.  
Vorsichtshalber hatte Sean ihr wieder Frühstück gekauft, hatte diesmal sogar zwei riesige Muffins dabei und hoffte so, ihre Abneigung gegen den Grimm zu dämpfen. Trotzdem fauchte sie, kaum dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte, um sie einzulassen.  
„Du bringst den verfluchten Grimm in mein Haus, Sean!“, keifte sie ihn an und riss ihm ungehalten das Frühstück aus der Hand.  
„Ich hätte es nicht gemacht, wenn es nicht extrem wichtig wäre. Ich glaube, die Konsequenzen von denen du gestern gesprochen hast, sind eingetreten. Der Rückstoßeffekt übrigens auch, doch das ist das kleinere Übel.“   
Renja glotzte Nick immer noch an und der starrte ungerührt zurück.  
„Na immerhin ist er hübsch. Kommt rein!“, sagte sie dann lasch und stopfte sich schon ein Stück des Schokoladenmuffins in den Mund.  
„Du passt auf, dass er mir nichts tut, oder hier passiert gar nichts, klar, Jungchen?“  
„In Ordnung.“  
„Wo bleibt mein Kuss?“ Sean musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Nick auch lächelte. Er beugte sich wieder zu Renja und küsste ihre runzlige Wange.  
„Hast du eine Lösung für uns?“  
„Für uns? Ich hätte vielleicht eine für dich, Sean. Vom Grimm war nicht die Rede. Hat sich etwas geändert?“ Sean erzählte ihr alles. Das musste er, denn wenn er hier mit gezinkten Karten spielte, dann würden sie niemals einen Ausweg finden.  
„Was sagst du dazu, Grimm?“  
„Ich sage dazu, dass es sich so anhört, als hätte ich irgendwo und irgendwann riesig Mist gebaut. Ich muss das in Ordnung bringen.“  
„Was sagt man dazu? Der Grimm ist nicht nur schuldbewusst, sondern auch einsichtig. Also, hört mir zu, Jungs. Euer Techtelmechtel geht mich nichts an, doch offenbar habt ihr damit eine Regel gebrochen und die Strafe folgt auf dem Fuß. Es kann aber auch ganz anders sein …“ Sie grinste heimtückisch und mummelte eine lange Weile am Muffin, bevor sie wieder sprach.  
„Was heißt das?“, fragte Nick ungeduldig nach.  
„Das heißt, dass es nicht unbedingt eine Frage der kosmischen Zusammenhänge sein muss, sondern, dass einer von euch beiden einfach nur eine Dummheit begangen hat. Das muss nicht der Grimm sein, dass kannst auch du sein, Sean.“  
„Was willst du damit sagen, Renja?“  
„Nur als Beispiel: Du hast dieses Ritual tatsächlich in der echten Welt durchgezogen, hast deine Liebensgefühle für den Grimm abgetötet, doch alles andere auch. Es ist was schief gelaufen, denn du bist kein reines Wesen und viele Tränke, Zauber und so weiter, wirken da vielleicht nicht so, wie gewöhnlich. Vielleicht hast du in dieser Welt deinen Grimm tatsächlich getötet und seine Freundin ist nun total verzweifelt deswegen.“  
„Aber sie hat Nick die Schuld gegeben?“  
„Ach Junge, ich weiß wie clever du bist. Hast du es wie ein Selbstmord aussehen lassen?“ Sean bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl und wagte es nicht Nick anzusehen. Der räusperte sich, sagte dann aber mit recht fester Stimme:  
„Wie auch immer. Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, in die echte Welt zurückzukehren?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht. Aber es gibt eine Möglichkeit einen Blick hinein zu werfen, um zu sehen, was der Status Quo ist. Interesse?“  
„Unbedingt!“, sagte Sean und stand auf.  
„Was soll ich tun?“  
„Moment noch. Die Bedingungen haben sich geändert. Wenn ich den Blick des Grimms richtig deute, dann will er diesen Blick auch riskieren, richtig?“  
„Richtig.“  
„Dachte ich mir schon. Leider habe ich nur für Sean diesen Trank vorbereitet. Er entspricht seinem Wesen. Ich hätte genug für euch zwei, doch ich muss dich eindringlich warnen, Grimm. Es könnte für dich nicht gut ausgehen, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass euer kosmischer Ursprung derselbe ist. Das Risiko, dass du nicht unbeschadet aus der Sache rausgehst, ist hoch. Und auch, wenn du der Meinung bist, dass es nicht die ursprüngliche Realität ist, so …“  
„Ich mache es!“  
Sean schwieg, weil er wusste, dass Nick nicht aufzuhalten war. Der Grimm fühlte sich schuldig und würde es auch mit seinem Einspruch durchziehen.  
„In Ordnung. Dann kommt mit!“


	7. Chapter 7

Renja brachte die beiden in einen separaten Raum und fegte allerlei Plunder von einem großen Bett, welches sie offensichtlich nicht selbst benutzte.  
„Legt euch schon mal hin, auf den Rücken, ich bin gleich wieder bei euch!“  
„Vertraust du mir nicht?“, fragte Sean dann doch leise. Nick lag neben ihm und er hatte sich über ihn gebeugt. Liebevoll streichelte er über Nicks Wange und gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuss.  
„Doch, das tue ich. Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich aus den falschen Gründen beschützt. Wenn du vielleicht siehst, was ich getan habe und versuchst es vor mir zu verbergen, weil es mich verletzen oder schockieren würde, dann ist das nicht sehr hilfreich. Und bevor du widersprichst, du würdest es tun, Sean, richtig?“ Er hätte nun sehr gern gesagt, dass es nicht so ist. Aber Nick würde die Lüge in seinem Gesicht sehen und er hatte durchaus recht. Die Versuchung Nick vor sich selbst zu schützen war immer da und er würde ihn anlügen, weil es einfach in seiner Natur lag. Der Grimm kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Es wäre so …“, murmelte er und küsste ihn wieder. Nick seufzte behaglich in seinen Kuss.  
„Was auch immer wir sehen, Nick … ich liebe dich!“, sagte er noch schnell, denn er hörte Renja trippeln.  
„Genug geknutscht!“, sagte sie von der Tür aus und gackerte wieder laut.  
„Ich gebe euch gleich etwas zu trinken. Es wird eklig schmecken, doch ihr müsst es schlucken. Dann legt ihr euch entspannt auf den Rücken, fasst euch an den Händen und schließt die Augen. Ihr dürft euch auf keinen Fall loslassen, denn sonst verschwindet ihr im Nirwana. Deshalb werden ich euch eure Hände mit Hosenwurz, einer extrem festen Pflanzenfaser zusammenbinden. Ihr werdet nicht miteinander sprechen können. Versucht es gar nicht erst und hebt es euch für später auf. Ich weiß nicht, wann und wo ihr landet und wie lange der Moment sein wird, aber ich wecke euch nach einer gewissen Zeit. Ich versuche es zumindest …“, murmelte sie angespannt.  
„Was ich sagen will … gebt mir schon mal eure Patschehändchen … ich öffne ein Zeitfenster, doch wir können nicht sicher sein, wie lange schon her ist, was ihr zu sehen bekommt. Ich bin aber sicher, dass es kein Blick in die Zukunft ist. Denkt daran und lasst euch auf keinen Fall los. Wenn du mir Sean nicht zurückbringst, filetiere und brate ich dich!“, flüsterte sie dem Grimm kein bisschen leise ins Ohr. Sean seufzte ergeben und holte tief Luft.  
Dann vollendete Renja ihre Flechtkunst und ab sofort waren ihre Hände aneinander gefesselt. Nick blinzelte nervös und Sean verstand, dass er sich an das Ritual des letzten Weges erinnerte, welches Rosalee initiiert hatte, um in seinen Kopf zu gelangen.  
„Was auch immer ihr seht, lasst euch nicht los. Vielleicht bekomme ich Sean zurück, dich nicht, Grimm! Dafür fehlt mir die Macht. Jetzt trinkt das!“ Sie reichte ihnen kleine Schnapsgläser in denen eine ölige, honiggelbe Flüssigkeit schwappte, die nicht unbedingt widerlich aussah. Aber sie schmeckte wie eine Mischung aus uraltem Käse und Fischabfällen. Nick würgte und Sean kniff einfach nur seine Augen zusammen und schluckte es hinter.

 

Dann warteten sie und Sean hatte das Gefühl, dass gar nichts geschah. Er öffnete seine Augen und wollte etwas zu Renja sagen, blickte jedoch auf Juliettes Hinterkopf. Sie stieg gerade aus ihrem Auto, öffnete den Kofferraum und nahm einen Koffer heraus. Sean sah zur Seite, doch er war allein und scheinbar unsichtbar, denn Juliette sah durch ihn hindurch. Aber er fühlte Nicks Hand in seiner und nahm an, dass der Grimm das selbe Bild sah, wie er.  
Juliette lief auf das Haus zu, schloss auf und wuchtete den Koffer auf die unterste Treppenstufe.  
„Nick?! Ich bin wieder zu Hause!“, rief sie ins Haus und ging in die Küche. Sie nahm Saft aus dem Kühlschrank und trank ein kleines Glas.  
„Nick?!“ Sie bekam keine Antwort und runzelte die Stirn.   
„Bist du zu Hause?!“ rief sie lauter und ging dann nach oben, um im Schlafzimmer und im Bad nachzusehen. Nick war nicht da und sie durchsuchte recht nachlässig die oberste Etage, in dem sie jede Tür öffnete und in den Raum schaute.  
„Nick?“ Sie lief wieder nach unten, überlegte kurz und ging dann zur Kellertreppe. Unwillkürlich schlug Seans Herz schneller und er wusste, dass sie da unten etwas finden würde, was ihr nicht gefallen würde. Am Druck von Nicks Hand spürte er, dass auch der Grimm es wusste. Was war geschehen?  
„Nick, bist du hier unten?“, rief sie leise und eindeutig ein bisschen verängstigt. Sie machte das Licht an und steuerte auf die eine Tür zu, die es gab.   
„Hallo?“, rief sie noch einmal mit bebender Stimme und wollte die Tür öffnen. Doch sie war verschlossen.  
„Von innen verschlossen?!“, sprach sie mit sich selbst und sie sahen, wie sie langsam in Panik geriet.  
„Nick?!“, schrie sie nun, eine ganze Spur hysterischer und rannte dann zum anderen Ende des Kellers, in dem allerlei Arbeitsgeräte herumlagen. Sei schnappte sich einen stabilen Spaten, rannte zurück und hieb damit ein paarmal fest gegen die Tür. Man hörte auf der anderen Seite der Tür etwas Metallenes zu Boden fallen und mit einem erstaunlich harten Tritt, stieß Juliette nun endgültig die Tür auf.

 

Was Sean dann sah, raubte ihm den Atem und die Fassung.  
Er selbst saß, nur bekleidet mit einer dunklen Hose an der Wand. Seine Arme waren über seinem Kopf gefesselt und die schweren Eisenfesseln waren an einem stabil und neu aussehenden Stahlring befestigt, der offenbar extra zu diesem Zweck in die Wand geschlagen wurde. Er war nicht bei Bewusstsein, wenn nicht sogar tot.   
Juliette schrie auf und er war nicht der Grund dafür. Es war Nick.  
Sein lebloser Körper lang neben ihm am Boden und der Kopf des Grimms lag halb auf seinen Beinen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und er wirkte, als wenn er schlafen würde. Er war total bleich und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Am schlimmsten aber waren seine blutverschmierten Handgelenke, die mehr schlecht als recht mit Mullbinden umwickelt waren. Es sah aus, als hätte er sich an beiden Armen die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten, um neben ihm zu sterben. Mühsam riss sich Sean von dem verstörenden Anblick los und versuchte sich alle anderen Details einzuprägen. Er selbst wirkte relativ unversehrt, wenn auch Blutspuren auf seiner Brust waren, die an seinen Lippen begannen. Auch Nick hatte nur seine Hose an und sein Oberkörper hatte keinerlei Wunden. Bis auf seine Arme. Als Juliette nun auf sie zustürzte, um Nicks Puls zu suchen, konnte er ihr folgen und sah hinter Nicks Rücken einen blutverschmierten Behälter stehen. Nick drückte inzwischen so sehr seine Hand zusammen, dass es weh tat. Vermutlich war er über diesen Anblick ebenso schockiert, wie er selbst.  
Juliette gab Geräusche der Erschütterung von sich. Sie schluchzte halb, halb rief sie immer wieder Nicks Name. Sie schlug ihm ins Gesicht, beachtete Sean gar nicht und weinte immer wieder auf. Schließlich nahm sie ihr Telefon zur Hand und rief den Notruf an. Ihre Stimme überschlug sich dabei hysterisch und Sean tat sie in diesem Moment sehr leid.   
„Wach auf, Nick!“ Wieder schlug sie ihm fest auf die Wange und wuchtete ihn hoch. Nick lebte noch, dass sah Sean, weil er sah, wie dessen Halsschlagadern pumpten. Aber er kam nicht zu sich.  
„Was hast du nur getan, Nick!“, schrie Juliette ihn total kopflos an.  
„Was hast du getan!“ Hörten sie die Worte von eben in Monroes Haus. Sie klangen ebenso verzweifelt, wie sie sie vernommen hatten. Das war also die Szene, die Juliette nicht losließ. Sie kniete vor Nick und weinte.  
Ohne, dass er darauf Einfluss hatte oder es wollte, entfernte sich Sean von dieser Szenerie. Aber er fühlte, dass Nick bleiben wollte. Seine Hand schien ihm zu entgleiten und er packte sie fester. Er würde ihn nicht hier lassen. Nick wehrte sich, doch Sean war gnadenlos. Niemals würde er ihn zurücklassen. Es kostete ihn erstaunlich viel Kraft Nick festzuhalten und dann hatte er das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen. Sein Zauberbiest wogte und fauchte hasserfüllt. Als er die Augen aufriss, sah er in Renjas erleichtertes, zahnloses Grinsen.

 

„Willkommen zurück, kleiner Prinz!“  
Renja hatte ihm etwas unter die Nase gehalten, was sein Wesen so reizte, dass er wogen musste. Er sah zu Grimm. Nick lag wie leblos neben ihm.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“  
„Ich habe es versucht, doch er wacht nicht auf. Hast du ihn verloren, mein Junge?“  
„Habe ich nicht. Nick!“ Sean klang so hysterisch wie Juliette eben.  
„Was ich bei dir benutzt habe, Ekelnessel, funktioniert bei ihm nicht. Versuche du ihn wach zu bekommen, ich schlage schnell etwas in einem Buch nach. Vielleicht findet sich etwas anderes …“  
„Renja …“  
„Und Sean … Panik hilft hier nicht weiter! Reiß dich zusammen und erinnere dich, wer du bist, verflucht nochmal. Du bist nicht seine Pussy, sondern ein verdammt noch mal königliches Zauberbiest!“, fuhr sie ihn unwirsch an und brachte ihn wenigstens so einigermaßen wieder zur Räson. Sie verließ schnell trippelnd den Raum, während er sich über den Grimm beugte. Sein Puls war zu spüren, doch er atmete ganz flach und sehr langsam. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er in der Tat wie tot.  
„Nick ….“, flüsterte er rau und küsste ihn. Es geschah nichts, auch nicht, als er ihm eine sanften Schlag ins Gesicht gab. Verzweifelt heulte sein Zauberbiest auf. Im selben Moment kam Renja wieder in den Raum.  
„Reiß dich zusammen, Prinz!“, forderte sie wieder scharf.  
„Ich habe etwas gefunden, was ihn dazu bringen würde, zu erwachen. Zerriebene Drachenkralle, doch das habe ich nicht hier und ich habe keine Ahnung, woher ich das auf die Schnelle …“  
„Ich weiß, woher ich das bekomme und werde es gleich besorgen.“ Renja hatte sich über den Grimm gebeugt und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ihm geht es so weit gut. Er ist bewusstlos, aber nicht tot. So schnell stirbt ein Grimm nicht. Bevor du das Drachenkrallenpulver besorgst, erzähl mir bitte, was ihr gesehen habt. Vielleicht kann ich schon mal ein wenig darüber nachdenken.“

 

Hastig erzählte er ihr alles und sie lauschte ihm, ohne nur eine Sekunde ihre scharfen Augen aus seinem Gesicht zu nehmen.  
„ … es sah aus, als hätte er mir sein Blut zu trinken gegeben“, schloss er dann mit unsicherer Stimme.  
„Wolltest du dein Wesen loswerden, Sean?“  
„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Renja.“  
„Gut, dann aber hast du das in Kauf genommen, denn selbst wenn es bei dir nicht so funktioniert wie bei einem reinen Wesen, so kannst auch du sehr wahrscheinlich dein Wesen durch Grimmblut verlieren. Vielleicht hast du es ignoriert, um etwas anderes zu erreichen?“  
„Aber was? Und welche Mengen von seinem Blut musste ich trinken, damit wir beide halb tot waren?“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, doch wir werden es rausfinden. Besorge die Drachenkralle und beeile dich.“


	8. Chapter 8

Wieder stand Sean vor Monroes Haus. Diesmal um einiges ungeduldiger.  
Rosalee öffnete ihm und ließ ihn mit besorgtem Ausdruck herein, nachdem ihr Wesen bei seinem Anblick kurz gewogt war. Das Blutbad saß in der Küche und starrte ihn furchtsam an.  
„Ist was mit Nick?“  
„Ich beantworte gleich alle Fragen. Doch zuerst: Was ist mit Juliette?“  
„Sie liegt oben und schläft noch. Sie ist gefesselt, bevor das deine nächste Frage wird.“ Sean überging Monroes Affront, denn dazu blieb keine Zeit. Kurz und bündig berichtete er den beiden alles, was geschehen war. Nur ihre Intimitäten verschwieg er, obwohl er spürte, dass zumindest Rosalee ihm auch da folgen konnte.   
„Nick ist also immer noch … ohne Bewusstsein?“, fragte das Blutbad nun mit dezenter Aggressivität in der Stimme. Natürlich gab das Blutbad ihm persönlich die Schuld.  
„Hast du eine Drachenkralle?“, fragte er Rosalee direkt und überging ihren Freund einfach wieder.  
„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wir müssen dafür zum Laden fahren. Falls ich aber keine auf Vorrat habe, wüsste ich, wo wir eine herbekommen“, antwortete sie sachlich.  
„Können wir mal kurz darüber sprechen, was ihr beobachtet habt?“, fragte Monroe nun hörbar aufgebracht nach.   
„Und überhaupt … die ganze Sache mit den Realitäten? Ich verstehe das nicht. Heißt das, ich bin nicht echt?“ Rosalee packte seine Hand.  
„Beruhige dich, Monroe. Wichtig ist, dass Nick wieder zu sich kommt. Ich bin sicher, er wird uns dann alles erklären können. Nichts gegen dich, Captain, doch wie es verstanden habe, habt ihr zwei unterschiedliche Versionen der Geschichte, oder?“  
„Das ist richtig.“  
„Das heißt also, ich bin nur ein Abbild, eine Projektion? Von wem? Von Nicks Erinnerung oder gar deiner, Captain?“, fragte das Blutbad vollkommen verwirrt. Sean sah ihn mitleidig an.  
„Vielleicht von uns beiden zusammen. Tut mir leid, ich habe jetzt keine Zeit, um mich ausführlich darüber zu unterhalten, wie das Universum aufgebaut ist und wo dein Platz darin ist“, erwiderte er bissig.  
„Er hat recht. Sieh nach Juliette!“, sagte Rosalee tatkräftig und zog sich schon ihre Jacke an.  
Verwirrt und sichtlich beleidigt, sah Monroe ihnen nach. 

 

Während sie zu Rosalees Geschäft fuhren, nutzte Sean die Chance mit ihr zu sprechen.  
„Was hältst du davon? Gibt es irgendwas, was dir dazu einfällt?“  
„Nichts Spezielles zum Grimm oder einem Zauberbiest. Aber ich weiß, dass Blutrituale, wenn es denn eines war, sehr mächtig und in jedem Fall wirksam sind, auch wenn die Wirksamkeit von Faktoren abhängen kann, die man nicht in Betracht gezogen hat. Was ich sagen will, was auch immer ihr getan habt, es hat funktioniert. Die Frage ist nur: So, wie ihr es beabsichtigt habt?“  
„Denkst du … Nick könnte mich dort gefangen gehalten haben oder bin ich freiwillig zu ihm gegangen?“ Seine Stimme versagte fast bei dieser Idee einer Anschuldigung und er konnte auch augenblicklich Rosalees Unwohlsein spüren.  
„Fragst du mich jetzt, ob er dich so sehr hasst, um dich zu kidnappen und dich zu foltern? Wie soll ich dir das denn beantworten, wenn ich gar nicht real bin?“ Sie seufzte völlig verwirrt und meinte dann nur:  
„Tut mir leid. Du hast meine Welt gerade ein wenig durcheinander gebracht, mit dem was du erzählt hast. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Nick dir auf diese Weise absichtlich weh tut. Wenn er dich tot sehen will, wird er dich töten. Schnell und schmerzlos.“  
Sie hatte recht, das konnte er tief in sich spüren. Dass er nur darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass es anders sein könnte, war eine Schande.  
„Natürlich“, gab er belegt zu.  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass du mit einem Anliegen zu ihm gekommen bist, immerhin seid ihr in seinem Haus und Nick dir sogar helfen wollte. Ihr habt aber scheinbar beide dieses … was auch immer es war, den Blutzauber, nenne ich es jetzt der Einfachheit halber mal, unterschätzt und Juliette hat euch halb tot gefunden. Warst du am Leben?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Nick war es. Aber ich denke, ich lebe, sonst wäre ich nicht hier.“  
„Da hast du natürlich recht. Wolltest du etwa dein Zauberbiest loswerden?“, fragte nun auch Rosalee.  
„Nein! Warum denkt ihr alle, dass ich das will?!“, fauchte er sie unbeherrscht an. Sie wogte und drückte sich panisch an die Autotür.  
„Entschuldige bitte. Es tut mir leid, Rosalee. Ich bin nur furchtbar angespannt und …“  
„Schon gut …“, flüsterte sie mit bebender Stimme.  
„Nein, ich will mein Wesen nicht loswerden und ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr alle das glaubt? Denkt ihr wirklich, dass es für mich einfacher wäre, wenn ich nur ein Mensch oder ein vollwertiges Wesen wäre? Nein, das wäre nicht der Fall, auch wenn es ein paar Dinge sicher einfacher machen würde …“  
„Nick zu lieben?“, fragte sie ihn flüsternd und er musste wirklich für ein paar Momente ihren Mut bewundern ihm so eine Frage in so einen potenziell riskanten Moment zu stellen.  
„Vielleicht. Wenn ich nur ein Mensch wäre, könnte ich vielleicht sein Freund sein. Wenn ich ein Wesen wäre, könnte er mich wenigstens einfach so töten, doch so …“ Deutlich war Rosalees Blick zu spüren. Sie musterte ihn und er wogte ganz unerwartet.  
„Du liebst ihn wirklich …“, sagte sie leise und erwartete definitiv keine Antwort.  
„Ich will einfach nur erwachen und sehen, welchen Schaden ich angerichtet habe. Vielleicht kann ich es rückgängig machen oder irgendwie wieder gutmachen? Er sah so … schwach aus.“  
Ihm versagte fast die Stimme und er beschloss nichts mehr zu sagen. Auch Rosalee schwieg besser und dann waren sie auch schon vor ihrem Laden, auch wenn Sean die Fahrt dahin viel kürzer vorkam, als sie hätte sein müssen.

 

Still durchsuchte sie ihre Regale. Als sie dann sprach, zuckte Sean zusammen, denn er war tief in Gedanken versunken, um herauszufinden, was Nick und er in der Realität möglicherweise getan hatten.  
„Da hinten stehen ein paar alte Bücher. Vielleicht blätterst du sie mal durch und suchst nach bestimmten Blutritualen und …“ Sie verstummte abrupt und bewegte sich nicht mehr. Rosalee stand auf einer Leiter am Regal und blickte wie gelähmt vor sich hin.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt und ging zu ihr, um sie im Notfall aufzufangen, falls sie fiel.  
Aber sie kam wieder zu sich und entließ ihre angehaltene Luft. Sie griff sich eine Schachtel aus dem Regal, pustete den Staub runter und stieg hustend von der Leiter.  
„Und was wäre, wenn du genau wegen deinem Problem zu Nick gegangen bist?“  
„Du meinst, weil ich ihn liebe und diese Gefühle unbedingt loswerden will? Dem Problem, weswegen ich bei einem imaginären, nicht existenten Blutorden gewesen war?“ Im Geschäft war es recht dunkel und Rosalees Augen glänzten im schwachen Licht der Lampe.  
„Ja, genau. Vielleicht hast du einen Weg gefunden, dich … sagen wir mal „zu heilen“ und dieser Weg beinhaltete Nick, bzw. das Blut des Grimms.“  
„Gibt es ein derartiges Ritual oder Zauber? Ich weiß zumindest nichts davon.“  
„Bist du sicher, dass du davon nichts weißt?“ Irritiert sah er sie an.  
„Willst du mir vorschlagen, den Zauber des „letzten Weges“ erneut zu machen, um in meinen Kopf zu kommen, um zu erfahren, ob ich nicht doch ein derartiges Ritual kenne?“  
„Den Zauber des letzten Weges gibt es doch deinen Erklärungen nach gar nicht, Captain“, erinnerte ihn Rosalee und schmunzelte dann.  
„Nein, wird könnten es ungefährlicher machen. Na ja, nicht ganz ungefährlich aber definitiv risikoloser für den Grimm. Es gibt ein Mittel, welches sich „Schreibmichauf“ nennt. Ich weiß, es klingt albern und lustig, doch es funktioniert nun mal so. Ich mische es dir, du nimmst es und du versuchst dich anschließend zu entspannen so gut es geht. Wenn alles klappt, solltest du das Bedürfnis verspüren, aufzuschreiben, was dir auf der Seele liegt. Allerdings …“  
„Wo ist der Haken?“  
„Mir fehlt dafür eine Zutat. Doch ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht: Hier ist die letzte Drachenkralle. Warte, ich werde sie zerkleinern.“ Rosalee legte eine verdächtig kleine Kralle in einen Mörser und begann sie zu bearbeiten.  
„Welche Zutat Rosalee?“ Sie schnaufte verlegen und Sean verdrehte die Augen.  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für Bedenken, verdammt!“  
„Du hast recht. Es ist nur so, es wird ausgesprochen schmerzhaft für dich sein und ich muss zugeben, dass ich nicht mit dir allein sein will, wenn du das Blut aus deinem Herz entnimmst.“  
Entgeistert sah er sie an und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich immer weiter.  
„Was? Wie soll das gehen?“ Sie schüttete das schwarze Pulver in ein kleines Tütchen und drückte es Sean in die Hand.   
„Nick muss es einatmen!“ Dann ging sie zu einem anderen Regal, kramte darin herum und kam mit einer monströs wirkenden Spritze wieder, die aussah, als würde sie aus dem Mittelalter stammen. Wortlos nahm er das Instrument in die Hand und sah fragend zu Rosalee.  
„Es sieht nicht nur brutal aus, es wird unglaublich und schrecklich weh tun. Aber ich bräuchte diese Zutat, um das Mittel explizit für dich herzustellen. Du musst dir das Blut bei vollem Bewusstsein entnehmen. Es könnte auch jemand anders tun, doch ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass währenddessen jemand in deiner Nähe sein will, Captain. Ein paar Tropfen reichen. Doch … tu das nicht hier. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was geschehen wird. Ich gebe sie dir mit und falls du es … tust. Bring sie mir zurück.“  
„Und …“ Seine Stimme war brüchig wie altes Leder.  
„Und ich werde danach aufschreiben, weshalb ich Nick vielleicht besucht habe? Und wenn ich nicht aus freien Stücken dort war? Immerhin war ich gefesselt …“  
„Das ist ein gutes Argument. Falls Nick dich wider Erwarten gezwungen hat, werden wir nichts erfahren. Aber sonst fällt mir wirklich im Moment keine Lösung ein. Ich werde mich selbst durch ein paar Bücher lesen, um vielleicht etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Bringst du mich zurück?“ Sie raffte einen Stapel Bücher zusammen und ließ sich von Sean die Tür aufhalten.  
Er brachte sie zurück zu Monroes Haus und sie sprachen während der Fahrt gar nicht mehr. Erst als er parkte und Rosalee schon die Hand an der Tür hatte, sagte Sean:  
„Danke, Rosalee.“ Sie zögerte und sah ihn dann nachdenklich an.  
„Was wäre so schlimm, wenn du mit Nick zusammen wärst, vorausgesetzt, er liebt dich auch? Es geht doch nicht nur darum, dass er dich schwach macht, oder?“ Nein, das war es natürlich nicht allein, dachte Sean und seufzte leise.  
„Ich würde Nick nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sein Leben ist schon riskant genug und … wenn wir so ein lächerliches Paar wären, davon abgesehen, dass er Juliette liebt … dann würden wir unseren Fokus verlieren. Aber wir beide haben einen Zweck zu erfüllen und nichts sollte uns davon abhalten.“  
So ganz war er von seinen Worten nicht überzeugt und auch die Frau sah ihn skeptisch an.  
„Ich glaube eher … du hast noch nie wirklich geliebt und kannst nicht mit diesen heftigen Gefühlen umgehen …“ Rosalee wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und stieg aus, als hätte sie Angst, dass das Zauberbiest sie nun angreifen würde. Sean hätte allerdings sowieso keine Entgegnung gehabt. Vielleicht war er einfach nur ein unglaublicher Feigling, der Angst vor Zurückweisung und Enttäuschung hatte.  
Letztlich aber war das egal. Wenn sie keine Lösung fanden, dann war alles egal.


	9. Chapter 9

Renja platzierte das Drachenkrallenpulver so auf ihren Handrücken, als wenn sie koksen wollte und hielt es Nick unter die Nase. Sein Atem ging ruhig, doch schon beim ersten Atemzug, hatte er das Pulver komplett eingeatmet. Hustend und schnaubend fuhr er hoch. Ein erleichtertes Geräusch kam aus Seans Mund und das alte Hexenbiest kicherte nur und verließ dann den Raum, wobei sie murmelte, dass sie nun erst mal Tee machen würde. Sean hatte ihr bisher weder etwas von der Spritze, noch von dem „Schreibmichauf“ erzählt. Er wollte lieber erst einmal den lebenden Nick in die Arme nehmen und wissen, dass es ihm gut ging.   
Sanft aber bestimmt machte Nick sich dann von seiner Umarmung los und wirkte immer noch ein bisschen benommen.  
„Was war los?“, fragte er heiser.  
„Du kannst dich erinnern, was wir gesehen haben?“  
„Ja, natürlich. Es war grauenvoll und ich … wollte Juliette nicht allein lassen. Sie hat mir so leid getan und …“  
„Ich hätte dich fast verloren, Nick!“ Endlich sah ihn der Grimm ganz direkt an. In seinen Augen war eine dezente Erleichterung, aber viel mehr Schmerz und Unverständnis.  
„Was zum Teufel haben wir getan?“ Schnell erzählte Sean ihm alles, was er mit Rosalee besprochen hatte. Er zeigte ihm die furchtbare Spritze und erzählte ihm vom „Schreibmichauf“. Nick schwieg unerwartet lang.  
„Fällt dir dazu etwas ein?“, fragte er ihn furchtsam.  
„Nein. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Irgendwas ist da ganz hinten in meinem Kopf, doch ich kann es nicht aussprechen. Wenn ich es doch nur könnte …“, seufzte er leidend und Sean legte eine Hand an Nicks Wange. Sie war ganz warm und ein bisschen kratzig, weil er sich schon ein Weilchen nicht mehr rasiert hatte.  
„Ich werde das mit der Spritze tun und dann werden wir wissen, weshalb ich vielleicht bei dir war.“  
„Und wenn ich dich wirklich gefangen genommen und gefoltert habe? Wenn es irgendeinen übergeordneten Zweck gibt, der nichts mit deinen Gefühlen oder dir und mir zu tun hat?“  
„Dann müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen. Doch bis dahin … ist das die einzige Option.“

 

„Doch zuvor, werdet ihr etwas essen!“, kam Renja mit einem riesigen Tablett in den Raum. Darauf lagen Massen an Sandwiches und es gab gesüßten Tee.  
„Was hältst du von der Sache?“ Nick zeigte der Alten die Spritze und Sean erläuterte mit steigendem Unwohlsein die Fakten. Renja betrachtete das Instrument genau und seufzte dann.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn, Prinz!“  
„Was passiert im schlimmsten Fall?“ Sie wiegte nachdenklich den Kopf von links nach rechts.  
„Nun, im hässlichsten Fall wird das Zauberbiest nicht mehr auf dich hören und sich selbstständig machen. Du weißt sicher was eine Schizophrenie ist? Da würdest du enden, unfähig Wesen und menschliche Seite in Einklang zu bringen. Aber ich habe vom „Schreibmichauf“ gehört und weiß, dass es funktioniert. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob du die Voraussetzungen erfüllen kannst, Junge!“  
„Aber du sagtest doch gerade, im schlimmsten Fall werde ich Patient der Psychiatrie und …“  
„Das meine ich nicht! Ich meine, dass du dich soweit entspannen kannst. In der momentanen Situation erscheint mir das unmöglich. Du hast noch nicht mal etwas gegessen, Sean. Schau dir deinen Grimm an. Er isst und weiß, wie wichtig das für sein Überleben ist. Du mein Junge, denkst nur und achtest nie auf deine niederen Bedürfnisse. Deswegen weiß ich wirklich nicht, wie du es schaffen willst zu entspannen, nachdem du dich der Folter dieser Spritze ausgesetzt hast, die dein Wesen wahrscheinlich zu einem Amoklauf bringen wird. Seid mir nicht böse, ihr Süßen, doch tut das bitte nicht in meinem Haus, ja?“ Entgeistert starrte Sean die alte Frau an.  
„Du hast … Angst vor mir, Renja?“  
„Oh ja, weil du keine Ahnung hast, zu was du in der Lage bist, wenn dein Biest unkontrolliert wüten wird.“

 

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag“, sagte endlich Nick etwas. Er klang schon um einiges gestärkter und hatte sich mit seinen Worten direkt an ihn gewandt.  
„Du sagst, Juliette ist bei Monroe und bleibt dort auch noch eine Weile?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann hätten wir den Keller in unserem Haus für uns ….“   
„Wie bitte?“  
„Nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, denn ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Stahlring und die Fesseln auch hier vorhanden sind. Ich werde dir das Blut entnehmen, weil ich mit dir fertig werde. Dann bringe ich das Blut zu Rosalee und wenn ich mit dem Mittel wiederkomme, helfe ich dir dabei dich zu entspannen …“ Die letzten Worte ließen den Grimm erröten und Renja stand so heftig gackernd auf, dass ein Teller zu Boden ging.  
Nick half ihr beim Einsammeln der Scherben, um seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Sean nach einer Weile erschöpft. Er war einfach nur noch müde und wollte, dass es irgendein Ende hatte.  
Renja umarmte ihn liebevoll, als sie sich verabschiedeten und selbst Nick gab sie einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter, sah ihn paradoxerweise aber ziemlich drohend an.

 

„Denkst du, es könnte funktionieren?“, fragte Sean, als sie Nicks leeres Haus betraten. Der Grimm schien zu lauschen und war sich ein paar Augenblicke offenbar nicht ganz sicher, ob er schon mal hier war.  
„Ich denke, wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit. Ich werde sanft sein, versprochen.“   
Sean gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich.   
Nick hatte recht gehabt. In jenem Kellerraum, dessen Tür, inklusive Schloss intakt war, gab es diesen Stahlring an der Wand. Am Boden lagen diverse Eisenfesseln und an den Wänden hatte jemand eine absurde Sammlung diverser Folterinstrumente aufgereiht? Sean sah Nick mehr als fragend an, doch der zuckte seine Schultern.  
„Tut mir leid, ich kann dir dazu nicht allzu viel sagen, nur so viel: Ich hatte mal einen sehr speziellen Fall, den ich nicht einfach töten konnte und aus dem ich eine wichtige Information herausbekommen musste. Es war hier gefangen und dann ließ ich es sogar gehen.“  
„Juliette wusste davon?“  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie war zu der Zeit … keine Ahnung, irgendwo. Deswegen hatte ich es überhaupt hergebracht, weil ich einen Ort brauchte, an dem ich in Ruhe mit ihm reden konnte.“  
„Ihm?“  
„Frag nicht! Zieh dich lieber aus!“, forderte Nick energisch und deutete auf die Stelle, an der Sean in ihrem kleinen „Traum“-Ausflug auch schon gesessen hatte.  
„Ich hoffe, es ist in Ordnung, wenn ich dich fessele?“  
„Das musst du tun, Nick, denn ich habe keine Ahnung, was passieren wird. Töte mich notfalls!“  
„So ein Unsinn, ich …“  
„Versprich es mir!“ Hart hatte er Nick am Arm gepackt und zog ihn zu sich heran. Mit gerunzelten Brauen und abweisenden Augen sah der Grimm ihn an.  
„Das wird nicht passieren, Captain! Denn wie du weißt, sind wir irgendwie nicht echt. Niemand kann berechnen, was geschieht. Also los, ausziehen, Chef!“  
„Unter anderen Umständen würde dieser Wortwechsel sehr reizvoll sein“, murmelte Sean und zog sich endlich Jacke und Hemd aus. Folgsam nahm er dann Platz und Nick umschloss seine Handgelenke dann mit den Eisenfesseln und befestigte die dann über seinem Kopf am Stahlring.  
„Letzte Worte?“, witzelte Nick, um dem Moment ein wenig die Dramatik zu nehmen.  
„Nicht nötig …“  
„Spielverderber“, maulte Nick und kniete sich dann vor ihn. Sein Blick war intensiv und Sean konnte nicht woanders hinsehen, als in seine forschenden Augen.

 

„Alles wird gut werden, flüsterte der Grimm und gab ihm dann einen sanften Kuss, der ihn bis tief in sein Innerstes erschauern ließ. Dann setzte Nick das Instrument an und stieß dann mit genau dem richtigen Kraftaufwand zu, um sein Herz zu erreichen, aber nicht unnötig zu verletzen. Sofort wogte sein Wesen hoch, ohne, dass Sean nur an Kontrolle denken konnte. Es schrie. Er schrie und Nick hatte alle Mühe seine Tropfen Blut zu bekommen, da Sean ihn mit seinen Beinen zur Seite warf. Nick riss die Spritze aus seinem Herz und das war der allerschlimmste Moment. Das Zauberbiest tobte! Wie ein Verrückter riss er mit unmenschlichen Kräften an den Fesseln. So sehr, dass Blut an seinen Armen nach unten lief, denn die Eisenfesseln rieben seine Haut auf. In einer Mischung aus Hass und Schmerz bäumte er sich auf und schrie so unmenschlich, dass er selbst nicht glauben würde, dass er das war. Nick schlug ihm seine Faust fest gegen die Schläfe, doch das reizte ihn nur noch mehr. Sein Wesen war vollkommen außer Kontrolle und hatte nur ein Ziel: Sich zu befreien und den Grimm zu töten. Irgendwie war er auf die Beine gekommen und hatte versucht sich auf Nick zu stürzen, dabei hatte er im Blutrausch seine Schulter ausgekugelt. Dieser zusätzliche Schmerz machte ihn blind vor Zorn und Raserei. Endlich schlug Nick fester und zielsicherer zu. Erst traf er seine Kehle, sodass seine Schreie nur noch ein Röcheln waren. Der Hieb in seinen Magen ließ ihn wieder auf die Knie sinken, ein weiterer Schlag gegen die ausgekugelte Schulter trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. In einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Qual schrie er auf. Schließlich traf Nick erneut seine Schläfe, diesmal um einiges fester. Er sackte in eine Bewusstlosigkeit, aus der er kurze Zeit später wieder erwachte. Weniger wütend. Der Grimm tat etwas mit ihm, was er nicht begriff und dann schoss wieder ein so höllischer Schmerz in seine Schulter, dass er erneut das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als Sean zu sich kam, lag er in einem Bett. Er kannte das Zimmer nicht und war sich für eine erfreuliche Sekunde sicher endlich wieder in seiner eigenen Realität angekommen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er einfach nur einen grauenhaften Traum gehabt und erwachte im Bett irgendeiner Frau. Erst als er sich bewegte und seine Schulter schmerzhaft puckerte, begriff er, dass er immer noch in dieser anderen Welt gefangen war.  
„Wie geht es dir?“ Nick war leise ins Zimmer gekommen und Sean verstand, dass er wahrscheinlich im Schlafzimmer von Juliette und Nick lag.  
„Du … hättest mich gefesselt lassen sollen“, stöhnte Sean und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
„Das warst du, drei Stunden lang, im Keller. In der Zeit war ich mit dem Blut bei Rosalee und sie hat mir das „Schreibmichauf“ gemixt. Dann habe ich dich befreit und hierher gebracht. Weitere zwei Stunden sind vergangen und ich denke, du bist über den Berg. Sprich mit mir, damit ich weiß, dass du in Ordnung bist, Captain!“ Nick war näher gerutscht und hatte sein Gesicht gestreichelt. Er klang überaus besorgt und zärtlich. Warum genau wollte er diesen wundervollen Zustand beenden? Weil die Welt leider nicht aus Nick und ihm bestand, deshalb. Erinnerte er sich schwerfällig daran und erwiderte die fremde Lippenberührung nur zu gern.  
„Mir geht es gut.“  
„Dann setz dich hin, ich will mir deine Schulter ansehen. Ich war gezwungen das Gelenk wieder in die Pfanne zurückdrücken. Tut mir leid, dass ich dir so weh tun musste.“  
„Kein Problem …“, murmelte Sean und verkniff sich die Schmerzlaute, als Nick seinen Arm bewegte.  
„Gut. Sieht gut aus. Das hier ist übrigens das Mittelchen. Rosalee sagt, du musst es komplett leertrinken und dich dann unbedingt entspannen. Nur einschlafen solltest du nicht. Ich habe dir etwas hingelegt, womit du es aufschreiben kannst. Doch zuvor ….“  
Recht eilig zog sich Nick plötzlich aus. Erst da merkte Sean, dass er selbst nur in Unterhose im Bett von Juliette und Nick lag. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das eine überaus blamable Angelegenheit. Schon schlüpfte der Grimm zu ihm unter die Decke.  
„Und wenn wir es lassen würden, wie es ist?“, flüsterte Nick in sein Ohr und gab ihm kleine Küsse auf den Hals.  
„Dann würden wir sterben, dort wo wir sind. Ich bin nicht sicher, doch ich habe da eine Ahnung, dass es so sein wird, falls wir es nicht schaffen zu erwachen.“  
„Du hast recht. Ich kann es auch fühlen und es ist … eigenartig, weil ich davon ausgehe, dass nicht passieren sollte, was geschehen ist. Irgendwas ist vollkommen schief gelaufen und …“  
„Sei still und küss mich einfach …“, murmelte Sean in Nicks Ohr. Er hatte seine Hand in Nicks Nacken gelegt und drückte ihn an sich. Sein Körper schmerzte zwar an unterschiedlichen Stellen, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab den kräftigen Körper des Grimms auf sich zu ziehen. In jenen Minuten war er sich ganz und gar nicht mehr sicher, ob er jemals wieder erwachen wollen würde. Nicks Küsse wurden leidenschaftlicher und dann erreichte er seinen Mund. Wieder zuckte Sean in einer unerklärlichen Mischung aus Schmerz und Lust zusammen, als der Grimm sein Hexenmal mit seiner Zunge berührte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihm das schon jemals passiert war. Es musste daran liegen, wer Nick war. Auch ihre Körper schienen sich einerseits gegenseitig abzustoßen und gleichzeitig verschmolzen sie fast ineinander. Es war unheimlich, erregend und ein wenig furchteinflößend. Einschüchternd war auch, wie wenig Hemmungen Nick hatte ihn zu liebkosen. Er tat es mit seinen Händen und mit seinem Mund, bis ihn Sean aufhalten musste, um diesem wundervollen Spiel kein vorzeitiges Ende zu bereiten.  
Nick rutschte ein wenig unwillig von ihm runter und legte sich neben ihn auf den Bauch. Er sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts.  
„Denkst du immer noch, dass es deine schuld ist, Nick?“, flüsterte Sean und fuhr seine Wirbelsäule mit den Fingern entlang.   
„Ich weiß nicht genau. Vielleicht sind wir beide schuld. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wie das alles passiert sein konnte. Wenn du bei mir warst, um meine Hilfe zu erbeten - weshalb? Die einzige Antwort, die ich hätte, wäre, du wolltest dein Wesen loswerden. Doch warum? Warum hätte ich dich anketten sollen und warum hätte ich dir so viel von meinem Blut geben sollen? Weißt du, ob du in dieser, der angeblich einzig realen Welt Gefühle für mich hattest? Ich weiß es nämlich nicht.“  
„Nein, das weiß ich nicht. Aber ich weiß, dass ich hier Gefühle für dich habe.“ Sean hatte keine Lust mehr darüber zu sprechen, sondern begann nun seinerseits Nicks warme Haut am Rücken zu küssen. Der Grimm gab ein leises Seufzen von sich, umso weiter seine Lippen nach unten glitten. Sean musste lächeln, denn es war Nick, der sich zusehends entspannte. Aber das war völlig in Ordnung. Er benutzte seine Lippen und seine Finger, um ihn zu lockern und kniete sich dann zwischen seine Schenkel. Nick hob sein Unterleib ein wenig an, um ihm das Eindringen zu erleichtern und stöhnte dann dumpf in die Unterlage. Seine Bewegungen waren ganz bewusst langsam. Die Zeit drängte und doch war dieser Moment … nein, alle Momente mit Nick, seit sie beide ihre Zuneigung eingestanden hatten, einfach nur so wunderschön, dass es nicht vorstellbar war, dass sie enden würden. Enden müssten! Nick drückte sich ihm ein wenig entgegen und hatte sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt. Am liebsten hätte Sean ganz aufgehört sich zu bewegen, um so für immer und ewig in dem Mann zu sein, den er mehr liebte als sich selbst. Deshalb bewegt sich nun der Grimm und hörte damit auch nicht auf, als sich seine Finger fest in seine Hüften drücken, um ihn wieder kontrollieren zu können. Ein Grimm jedoch, war nicht aufzuhalten, wenn er sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Nick schob sich ihm entgegen und bewegte sich von ihm weg. Dabei berührte er sich selbst und Sean konnte nur atemlos anwesend sein. Jegliche Disziplin und Kontrolle war ihm entglitten und so ließ er es zu, dass Nick bestimmte, wann er ganz oben auf der Klippe stand. Und Nick bestimmt auch, wann er fiel. Es war genau in dem Moment, indem er selbst dunkel und tief stöhnte und sich nicht mehr bewegte. Sean keuchte so schnell, dass es ihm schwindelte. Wie aus weiter Ferne nahm er sein Zittern wahr und auch den Schmerz in seiner Schulter, weil er sich auf diesem Arm abstützte, um sein Gesicht an Nicks Rücken zu drücken, während er fiel.  
Nick entzog sich ihm gleich danach, und legte sich einfach wieder hin.   
„Leg dich auf mich aber schlaf nicht ein!“, befahl er leise und man hörte sein Lächeln. Sean gehorchte und merkte, wie beruhigend Nicks Körper unter ihm war. Allmählich gelang es ihm wieder langsamer zu atmen. Er nahm Nicks Geruch wahr und strich mit seinen Fingern über seine kräftige Schulterpartie.  
„Nick, falls wir …“   
„Nein, wir sollten nicht reden. Versuche einfach mal nicht zu denken, Captain!“, unterbrach ihn der Grimm und er hatte recht. Es war schwer nicht einzuschlafen, denn der warme Leib unter ihm, der sich rhythmisch hob und senkte, machte ihn ganz schläfrig. Sean wusste, dass er diesen Moment auskosten sollte, denn womöglich würde er niemals wieder die Chance dazu haben. Er konzentrierte sich ganz und ausschließlich auf Nicks Existenz.   
Irgendwann, Sean hatte inzwischen sein Zeitgefühl ein wenig verloren, merkte er, wie Nick tiefer und regelmäßig atmete. Der Grimm war eingeschlafen, während er ihn in den Schlaf gestreichelt hatte. Er lächelte und schloss nur für einen Moment die Augen.   
Sofort riss er sie wieder auf, denn er hatte jäh den drängenden Impuls etwas aufschreiben zu müssen. In diesem Augenblick dachte er nicht darüber nach, dass das „Schreibmichauf“ wirkte. Er stand nur ganz behutsam auf, deckte Nick mit einer Decke zu und setzte sich mit dem Block und dem Stift draußen auf die oberste Treppenstufe.


	10. Chapter 10

Ich muss es wagen. Da gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Nein, es gibt einen und der heißt: Tod. Ich bin noch nicht bereit zu sterben. Nicht dafür. Nicht so! Nicht jetzt schon.  
Der Grimm wird mich nicht abweisen können, wenn ich ihm die Notwendigkeit vor Augen führe. Für uns alle wird es besser sein, wenn er mich heilt. Wüsste ich einen anderen Weg; einen anderen Grimm, ich würde nicht zu Nick gehen.

 

Sean schrieb, ohne darüber nachzudenken oder den Stift nur einmal abzusetzen. Das Bedürfnis seine Gedanken auf diese Weise mitzuteilen, war übermächtig, wenn nicht sogar unkontrollierbar.

 

Vorsichtshalber habe ich den Grimm vorher angerufen und ihm vage Informationen gegeben. Er will dafür sorgen, dass wir allein sind. Weder hat er mir zugesagt, noch abgesagt. Er klang ziemlich abweisend am Telefon und vielleicht lag es an meiner Formulierung: „Etwas muss getötet werden, Nick, und du allein kannst dabei helfen!“

 

Ich fühle mich wie auf dem Weg zum Schafott. In mir ist viel Angst, aber auch die Hoffnung auf ein Ende. Dank meiner exzellenten Kontakte in alle Welt, fiel mir kürzlich ein Band der eigentlich verschollenen „Axtchroniken“ in die Hände. Beim provisorischen Durchblättern las ich den Abschnitt über das „Potio Sanguis“- Ritual, welches läutert und reinigt, wenn man unter ungewollten Gefühlen leidet. Interessiert las ich den Abschnitt über die Eigenarten der Wesen und darüber, dass das Grimm-Blut in großen Mengen nicht das Wesen vom Körper trennt, doch für diese schwarze innere Leere sorgen kann. Drei Tage und drei Nächte muss man insgesamt drei Liter Grimm-Blut zu sich nehmen. Doch woher nehmen, wenn man dafür nicht einen Grimm schlachten will? Man kann einen Grimm bitten, so wie ich das tun werde. Nick muss es verstehen, denn wenn ich meine Gefühle für ihn nicht losbekomme, könnten unvorhersehbare Dinge geschehen. Das Risiko ist einfach nicht kalkulierbar und mein eigenes Ziel leidet darunter ebenso wie Nicks Vorstellung von einer friedlichen Zusammenarbeit mit mir. 

 

Werde ich ihn nicht eines Tages auf meine sicherlich obsessive Art und Weise lieben können, werde ich ihn hassen. Und hassen bedeutet töten. Und töten bedeutet Chaos. Und Chaos bedeutet Anarchie.  
Niemand kann das wollen.  
Nick wird das verstehen.

 

Er erwartet mich schon. Der Grimm ist wortkarg und mustert mich skeptisch. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Ich habe das Buch dabei und zeige ihm den Abschnitt. Da es in Latein ist, übersetze ich es ihm und weiche seinem eindringlichen Blick nicht aus. Wir befinden uns auf einer sachlichen Ebene und ich bin Nick wirklich dankbar dafür sich in diesen Momenten mir anzupassen und mir diesen beschämenden Moment einfacher zu machen.  
„Was heißt das jetzt?“, fragt er mich und ich weiß, dass er nicht den Text meint. Ich sehe die wahre Frage in seinen Augen und es schmerzt seine emotionale Distanz so überdeutlich wahrnehmen zu müssen.  
„Es heißt, dass ich dich liebe und diese Liebesgefühle unbedingt loswerden muss, damit ich nicht die Kontrolle über meine Handlungen verliere. Das wirst du doch verstehen und mich unterstützen, oder Nick?“ Ich klinge fast flehend und es ist mir peinlich einen Grimm um so einen absurden Gefallen anbetteln zu müssen.   
Wir sitzen in seiner Küche am Tisch. Die Sonne wirft ihre Strahlen bis in den Raum und zu einer anderen Zeit, wäre es ein sehr harmonisches Bild. Er und ich, zusammen. Wehmut durchströmt mich und ich wende meinen Blick ab. Noch immer sieht mich der Grimm forschend an und dann schlägt er das überaus wertvolle Buch so heftig zu, dass es staubt.  
„Ich verstehe. Leider gibt es da ein Problem, Captain.“  
„Wenn es die drei Liter Blut sind … ich habe mich informiert, es ist machbar und deine Eigenarten als Grimm lassen das zu, denn dein Blut regeneriert sich viel schneller, als das gewöhnlicher Menschen. Du wirst schwach sein, aber nicht sterben. Oder sind es die drei Tage?“  
Nick antwortet mir nicht sofort, sondern reibt sich mit abwesendem Blick über sein Kinn.  
„Nein. Juliette ist für die nächsten Tage nicht in der Stadt und mein Keller eignet sich sogar recht gut für dein Vorhaben, weil ich ihn erst kürzlich für gewisse Notfälle hergerichtet habe.“  
„Aber? Ist es, weil es ein zu großer Gefallen wäre? Ich kann damit umgehen, wenn du ablehnst, nur sollten wir beide dann in der nächsten Zeit und eigentlich für immer, sehr vorsichtig miteinander umgehen, Nick. Ich würde dir aus dem Weg gehen, wenn es eine Möglichkeit geben würde. Aber ich sehe keine Alternative.“ Ich versuche das Gespräch angestrengt auf dieser sachlichen Ebene zu lassen, um mich selbst zu zügeln.  
„Kannst du … es nicht einfach ignorieren, wie man das so macht, wenn Liebe nicht erwidert wird?“, fragt Nick mich dann seltsam erregt. Seine Augen blitzen unheilvoll.  
„Was glaubst du, was ich die letzten Jahre getan habe? Es ändert sich nichts. Nicht zum Besseren, jedenfalls. Solange du in meiner Nähe bist, werde ich unberechenbar sein. Keiner von uns kann das wollen. Nicht, bei dem, was wir uns vorstellen und was wir zusammen erreichen könnten.“ Nick seufzt leidend und steht auf, um sich ein Glas mit Wasser zu füllen.

 

„Und wenn ich deine Gefühle erwidern würde …?“, fragte er leise und dreht sich wieder um.  
„Ist das jetzt eine Fangfrage?“ Ich durchschaue seine Absicht nicht und das bringt mich auf. Noch mehr, als ich es sowieso schon bin. Die Anspannung der Situation reizt mein Wesen auf eine gefährliche Art.  
„Ganz und gar nicht.“  
Ich bleibe ihm eine Antwort schuldig, weil ich befürchte etwas Falsches zu sagen und ihn damit davon abhalte mir zu helfen.  
„Vielleicht habe ich es falsch ausgesprochen: Was wäre, wenn ich deine Zuneigung tatsächlich erwidere?“  
Jetzt sieht mich Nick direkt an und ich schweige. Verstehe ich seine Andeutung richtig?  
„Dann … Dann sollten wir erst recht etwas dagegen unternehmen, Nick.“ Mir gelingt es nur zu flüstern, denn wenn es stimmt, was Nick sagt, dann macht es die ganze Situation noch um einiges komplizierter. Auch wenn in mir dieser verrückte Funke Freude darüber ist, dass ich ihm nicht egal bin, so überwiegt doch die Angst vor den Konsequenzen.  
Der Grimm erklärt sich und seine Aussage nicht genauer und nickt nur langsam, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Wir wäre es ihn zu küssen? Wie wäre es, ihn zu lieben? Wie wäre es mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ohne dieses ständige schlechte Gewissen? Schon unzählige Male habe ich mir diese Fragen gestellt, doch heute bekomme ich darauf ganz unerwartet einen Antwort.  
Es wäre fatal! Tödlich.  
„Du hast recht, Captain. Wir beide, zusammen … das würde nicht gutgehen. Mal von den Umständen ganz abgesehen, finde ich den Vorschlag mit dem Bluttrank keineswegs gut, dennoch machbar. Eine Frage habe ich aber noch …“ Nick kommt wieder näher, beugt sich über mich und schlägt das Buch wieder auf. Seine Nähe macht mich fast verrückt, wie jedes Mal und ich weiß wieder genau, dass es enden muss. Nick schlägt das Buch auf der Seite des Rituals auf, blättert dann aber eine Seite nach vorn und tippt mit dem Finger auf einen Begriff.  
„… Decapitare, was steht hier weiter …?“, fordert er mich zu einer Übersetzung auf. Ich lese und mein Atem stockt. Ich hatte diese Seite nur nachlässig überflogen und verstehe erst jetzt, was ich da lese.  
„Wenn der Grimm für den Bluttrank zur Ader gelassen wird und dabei am Leben bleibt, dann wird das Ritual auch ihn von allen Gefühlen befreien, denen er nicht positiv gegenübersteht. Man lasse Vorsicht walten, denn ein Grimm ohne Hass ist kein guter Grimm! Ein Grimm ohne Liebe, ist dagegen ein exzellenter Jäger. Um sicherzustellen, dass nur die ungewollten und verleugnenden Gefühle getötet werden, muss man sie sich während dieser drei Tage ständig vor Augen führen und möglichst darin aufgehen und sie erleben. Nach den drei Tagen steigt man wie ein Phönix aus der Asche. Rein und bereit sich selbst neu zu füllen.“  
„Ich habe also auch etwas davon. Das ist gut …“, murmelt Nick an meiner Schulter. Er klingt weder begeistert, noch abgestoßen.  
„Dann sind wir uns also einig?“, frage ich verhalten und traue mich kaum ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Nicks Gesicht ist recht verschlossen und er schenkt mir nur ein schmallippiges Lächeln.  
„In Ordnung. Falls du noch etwas zu erledigen hast, beeile dich. Ich bereite den Keller vor“, sagte er ausdruckslos und ich frage mich, wie Nick es schafft seine Emotionen so gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Warum schaffe ich es nicht? Warum stelle ich mich selbst bloß und hoffe schwächlich auf die Hilfe eines Mannes, der mich eigentlich töten müsste. Ich weiß warum. Nick ist der Grimm und so unendlich viel mächtiger als ich.


	11. Chapter 11

Sobald es dunkelt, stehe ich erneut vor seiner Tür. Ich habe mir eine letzte Dusche gegönnt, aber auf Essen und Trinken verzichtet. Dafür war ich viel zu aufgewühlt. Vielleicht bringt mich dieses Ritual um, vielleicht auch Nick. Falls nicht, wird sich zwischen uns etwas sehr Entscheidendes ändern und ich wünsche wirklich, dass es sich zur besseren Seite dreht. Können Nick und ich wie normale Personen miteinander umgehen, können wir Außergewöhnliches erreichen. Ohne ihn bin ich nichts und auch Nick hat seine Hilfe zugesagt, weil er weiß, dass er ohne mich nur halb so viel wert ist. Ich bestimme seinen Wert. Ohne mich wäre er nur ein weiterer Grimm aus der Blutlinie.  
Nick bittet mich mit einem nachlässigen Kopfnicken ins Haus und läuft sogleich voran in den Keller. Keine Diskussion, keine Aufschübe – aus diesem Grund liebe ich ihn. Normalerweise schiebe ich diese Art Gedanken schnell weg, doch das Ritual verlang sich darauf einzulassen und deshalb denke ich den Gedanken bis zum Ende. Der Grimm ist mir so ähnlich und doch ist er etwas ganz anderes. Anziehend und abstoßend zur selben Zeit, ebenso wie mein eigenes, gespaltenes Wesen. Nick versteht das, da bin ich sicher. Wenn jemand weiß, wie ich mich selbst sehe, dann Nick. Der Grimm weiß wer ich wirklich bin.  
„Hast du es dir anders überlegt?“, fragt er mich gefasst, als er mich in den separaten Raum bringt.  
„Nein, warum fragst du?“  
„Du siehst zweifelnd aus.“  
„Nein, ich zweifele nicht. Aber wenn das deine Art ist mir zu sagen, dass du es tust, dann werde ich dich nicht aufhalten können. Nur wenn du mir deine Hilfe freiwillig anbietest, werde ich sie nutzen.“  
Nick schweigt eine Weile und legt ein paar Dinge zurecht. Einen Behälter, welcher offenbar für sein Blut bestimmt ist, zwei verschiedene Skalpelle, Handtücher und Mullbinden. Etwas zu Trinken, kein Essen.  
„Ich habe versucht jemanden zu erreichen, der dir helfen könnte …“, sagte er und sieht mich dabei nicht an.  
„Einen anderen Grimm?“ Ich bin fassungslos. Heißt das, Nick will seine Gefühle für mich gar nicht verlieren?  
„Nick?!“  
„Es ist egal. Es hat nicht funktioniert und ich werde es tun, zum Wohle Portlands.“ Fest und eindringlich sieht er mich nun an. Sein Blick ist eher ein aggressives Starren und ich wage nicht, ihm zu widersprechen.  
„Natürlich“, murmele ich und ziehe mein Hemd aus, als er auf den Platz an der Wand und die Eisenfesseln zeigt.  
„Ich hoffe, du bist einverstanden, wenn ich dich ankette.“  
„Natürlich“, sage ich wieder und höre mich schon um einiges resignierter an. Nick hat eine Decke auf den Boden gelegt, trotzdem ist es kalt. Erst recht, als ich mich an die nackte Steinwand lehne. Doch niemand hat erwartet, dass es ein netter Ausflug sein würde.

 

„Was wir tun, ist wirklich … absurd, Captain …“, flüstert Nick, als er mich festkettet. Er will keine Antwort, spricht vermutlich nur, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Ich gebe ihm trotzdem eine.  
„Alles in dieser Welt, ist absurd. Alles, um uns herum. Du, Grimm. Ich, ein Wesen … was erwartest du, Nick?“  
„Keine Antwort“, sagte er trocken und befestigt die schweren Eisenfesseln an dem Stahlring über meinem Kopf. Die Position ist alles andere als bequem, doch ich werde mich damit arrangieren müssen.   
„Bist du bereit?“ Nick hat sich neben mich gehockt, ein Skalpell in der Hand und seine Hand über dem Behälter. Es ist ein Messbecher und damit kann Nick genau sehen, wie viel Blut er „spendet“, um mich zu heilen. Mir ist nach Weinen zumute. Ich will es nicht mehr. Schon allein die düstere Szenerie deprimiert mich. Lieber sterben, denke ich und nicke doch, weil ich die Erwartung in Nicks Blick sehe. Auch er will frei sein und ich denke zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie es für ihn ist. Nein, ich kapiere in diesem Moment erst, dass er mich tatsächlich lieben muss. Niemand würde so etwas Verrücktes für eine andere Person tun, nur weil er Recht und Ordnung in einer Stadt haben will. Der Grimm hat Gefühle für ein Wesen – gut ein Halbwesen – und wie ich das sehe, hat er das bis zu diesem Moment verdrängt, als ich mit meiner wahnsinnigen Bitte in sein Haus gekommen bin.   
Nüchtern denkt Nick darüber nach und ich erinnere mich, dass ich das anfangs auch tat. Es geht vorbei, wenn ich es nur lange genug ignoriere. Ich lag ja so falsch.  
Aber Nick, in Gefühlsdingen vermutlich weitaus geübter, versteht schneller. Er weiß, was diese Erkenntnis mit ihm machen würde. Mit ihm und mir. Mit uns. Deshalb nutzt er diese einzigartige Möglichkeit es zu beenden, auch wenn er dafür Ungeheuerliches tun muss.  
„Kein Grund für Tränen, Captain …“ Er ist kaum zu verstehen und ich sehe zur Seite.  
„Ich bin bereit! Fang an!“, fauche ich unbeherrscht, verärgert über seine Entdeckung. Dabei hat er schon nur eine kleine Lampe an der Wand stehen und hat auf die grelle Deckenbeleuchtung verzichtet. Der Grimm schneidet in seine Haut und während ich ihm dabei zusehe, habe ich das Gefühl, er zerschneidet mein Herz.   
Nick ist geschickt und weiß genau wie tief und wo er schneiden muss. Er hält sein Handgelenk über den Behälter und das Blut tropft hinein. Nach ein paar Momenten, ich schätze die Menge auf ca 250 ml, bindet er sich eilig einige Mullbinden fest um sein Handgelenk. Sie werden schnell rot, doch es blutet nicht weiter.  
„Warm oder kalt? Mit extra Zucker?“, fragt Nick und bemüht sich der Dramatik ein wenig Süße beizumischen. Ich kann nicht antworten. Ich bin wie erstarrt und nicke irgendwie nur. Nick setzt den Becher vorsichtig an meine Lippen und ich öffne folgsam den Mund. Sein Blut ist warm, dick und tatsächlich süßlich. Es ist anders wie meins und anders als jedes Blut irgendeiner Person, mal ausgenommen vielleicht anderer Grimms.  
Gehorsam schlucke ich und als der Becher leer ist, stellt er ihn weg und wartet. Im ersten Moment geschieht nichts. Sein Blut wärmt meinen Magen, der Ekel hat sich nicht eingestellt und auch sonst ist es, als hätte ich flüssige Schokolade getrunken. 

 

Aber dann wird ein Feuer entfacht, was mich zum schockierten Keuchen bringt. Mein Wesen schießt unaufhaltsam nach oben, dass ich Angst habe, es zerreißt die menschliche Hülle, die eigentlich viel zu schwach ist. Ein Grund, warum ich das Zauberbiest nur äußerst selten nutze. Mein zu menschlicher Körper ist nicht zu 100% kompatibel. Nick weicht einen Schritt zurück und beobachtet mich. Sein Blick geht zu den Fesseln – sie halten, reiben aber die Haut an meinen Handgelenken auf. Ich schreie vermutlich, allein ich kann mich nicht hören. Alles in mir ist Feuer. Alles in mir ist Nick!  
Mein Wesen reißt an den Fesseln und brüllt den Grimm an, während sein Blut sich überall in meinem Körper verteilt. In dem verdammten Buch stand nichts von dieser Folter, denke ich unkonzentriert. Im ersten Moment merke ich gar nicht, dass Nick beherrschend auf mir sitzt. Er hat meinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und zwingt mich zur Ruhe.  
„Beruhige dich!“, sagt er immer und immer wieder, bis es funktioniert. Das Zauberbiest zieht sich zurück, ich atme schwer und meine Muskeln zittern vor Anstrengung aus den Fesseln zu entkommen.  
Auch Nick wirkt mitgenommen. Sein Blick ist unstet und schweift ständig hin und her. Seine Haut scheint eiskalt zu sein und plötzlich küsst er mich. Natürlich, Nick hat es nicht vergessen. Wir müssen uns unserer Gefühle bewusst werden, um sie endgültig loszuwerden.   
Seine Lippen sind kalt und man könnte denken, er hat sie noch nie für eine derartige Berührung benutzt. Der erste Schock lässt nach. Ich beruhige mich tatsächlich wieder und spüre, wie meine Haut unter den Eisenfesseln blutet. Dann schmecke ich wieder Nicks Blut in meinem Mund und lecke über die Reste auf meinen Lippen. Der Grimm sieht das als Einladung und küsst mich wieder. Er sagt nichts dazu, erklärt sich nicht und ich bin darüber mehr als froh.   
Auch Nicks Mund wird wieder wärmer. Er sitzt schwer auf meinem Unterleib und hat die Hände hinter meinem Nacken verschränkt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, als er mich wieder und wieder küsst. Vielleicht habe ich nur einen unerklärlichen Traum, denke ich weinerlicher und versuche mich nicht gegen die wundervollen Gefühle zu wehren, weil ich mich erinnere, dass ich sie erleben muss. Nick seufzt leicht und teilt dann mit seiner Zunge meine Lippen. Ich würde zurückweichen, wenn ich nicht schon mit dem Rücken an der kalten Wand sitzen würde.

 

Oben im Haus klopft es plötzlich hart und mehrmals an der Tür. Nick horcht auf und ich habe ein wenig Zeit ihn unbemerkt zu beobachten. Sein Blick ist verhangen und ich sehe ihm an, dass er nicht aufhören will mich zu küssen. Aber er steht auf. Ich bin einerseits erleichtert, weil mich diese Art Zusammensein tatsächlich vollkommen überfordert. In Theorien bin ich ziemlich gut, die Praxis ist nur mein Fall, wenn ich mein Gegenüber rhetorisch überzeugen oder einschüchtern kann. Der Grimm ist eher der praktische Typ und streng bei der Sache. Wenn er etwas tut, dann richtig. Deshalb ist er ein Grimm.  
„Vielleicht ist es Monroe …“, murmelt er und zieht sich die Ärmel seines Pullovers über sein linkes bandagiertes Handgelenk.  
„Ich gehe nachsehen und mache dir etwas zu essen.“  
„Nichts zu essen …“, rufe ich noch, doch Nick macht die Tür schon hinter sich zu. Kaum hat der Grimm den Raum verlassen, wird es eiskalt. Wieder beginne ich absolut unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Meine Gedanken schweifen ab, als würde ich irgendwo bei Minusgraden im Schnee liegen und auf den Erfrierungstod warten. Nick, denke ich nur verzweifelt und resümiere, was es ist, was mich zu ihm hinzieht. Seine Stärke ist meine Schwäche und genau deshalb zieht es mich zu ihm. Seine Augen … der Blick in seine alte Seele … seine … Ich …

 

Wieder legt Sean ein eng beschriebenes Blatt Papier zur Seite und greift nach dem Stift. Er kann nicht aufhören, es gibt noch so viel zu schreiben.

 

Ich komme zu mir, weil flüssiges Feuer in meiner Kehle nach unten rinnt. Nick füttert mich mit seinem süßen Blut. Ich rucke erschrocken über meine Bewusstlosigkeit hoch und warmes Blut rinnt über mein Kinn.  
„Hey langsam …“, sagt Nick sanft aber ermahnend.  
„Was ist denn passiert?“, frage ich ihn. Meine Stimme ist rau. Ich weiß, ich habe nur wenige Augenblicke, bis das Zauberbiest die Regie übernimmt. Diesmal sitzt Nick schon auf mir, um mich gleich von Anfang an zu zähmen.  
„Die Nachbarin. Eine ältere Dame, die Probleme mit ihrer Katze hatte und nicht begreifen wollte, dass Juliette eine Weile nicht erreichbar ist. Ich musste mir ihre Katze ansehen. Dann hat Hank angerufen und ich musste ihm bei einer … privaten Sache helfen. Es hat länger gedauert, als ich erwartet habe. Ich war einige Stunden nicht hier. Es tut mir leid …“  
Der Grimm flößt mir das restliche Blut ein und küsst mich anschließend. Dieses Mal dauert es länger, bis mein Wesen explodiert. Dafür ist es eine Spur heftiger. So heftig, dass Nick mir einen Schlag verpassen muss, damit ich mir nicht selbst weh tue. Blut läuft nun aus meiner Nase und Nick säubert mich, nachdem die Blutung nachgelassen hat.   
„Wenn ich dich vor vielen Jahren schon getroffen hätte …“, flüstert er auf meine Lippen und küsst mich zärtlicher, als ich je von irgendjemand geküsst worden bin.  
„Dann … hätte ich dir Angst gemacht …“  
„Vielleicht. Vielleicht hätten wir beide einfach nur Angst vor unseren Entscheidungen gehabt. Angst vor unseren Gefühlen …“ Diesmal dringt seine Zunge tief und warm in meinen Mund. Seine Zungenspitze berührt mein Hexenmal ganz absichtlich und lässt mich verzückt stöhnen. Nur Hexenbiester und Zauberbiester wissen von dieser Eigenart der sexuellen Stimulans. Und scheinbar auch der Grimm. Nicks Körper auf meinem Unterleib wird unbequem, umso intensiver seine Zunge mit meiner spielt. Eigentlich ist das Ritual doch ganz einfach, denke ich naiv. Es ist einfach sich seiner Gefühle bewusst zu sein, wenn sie auf einem sitzen, einen küssen und erregen. Natürlich liebe ich Nick. Nichts ist einfacher als das.   
Auch der Grimm scheint das zu denken, denn er lächelt zuversichtlich, als er sich für einen Moment von mir löst und mir in die Augen sieht. Wir sollten vielleicht über uns sprechen, doch das ist absolut unnötig. Wir beide wissen es. Nick denkt ähnlich pragmatisch und nüchtern wie ich. Indem wir so nahe beisammen sind, uns berühren, tun wir der Bedingung des Rituals Genüge. Wie kann man besser seine Liebe ausdrücken, als so? Und doch werde ich wieder jäh so entsetzlich müde, dass ich gerade noch flüstern kann:  
„Ich brauche ein paar Minuten … Schlaf …“

 

Als ich zu mir komme, liegt eine Decke auf meinem Körper und ich bin allein in Nicks Keller. Ich versuche angestrengt mich selbst wahrzunehmen, versuche herauszufinden, was Nicks Blut in meinem Körper anrichtet. Ich werde schwächer. Nein, das ist nicht ganz richtig. Mein Wesen wird schwächer, doch es wehrt sich exponentiell und verliert so schnell an Kraft. Obwohl ich jedes Mal versuche es zu bezähmen und am Gehen zu hindern. Mein Körper ist innen ganz wund und ich habe das seltsame Gefühl, dass die Festigkeit meiner Haut von innen nachlässt. In meinem Verstand sieht es ganz anders aus. Ich sehne mich so unglaublich nach Nick, dass ich die Kälte im Raum kaum spüre, obwohl ich ständig zittere.  
„Nick?!“, rufe ich, viel zu leise.  
Vermutlich merkt man das Ergebnis erst am Ende des Rituals. Doch wie sieht das Ende aus? Bindet mich Nick nach der Zeit los, klopft mir auf die Schulter und sagt frohgemut und ohne einen Hauch ungebührlicher Zuneigung: Wir sehen uns am Montag im PD, Captain!?  
Unvorstellbar.  
Wie geht es Nick? Ich will es wissen! Ich sorge mich um ihn.  
„Nick!“, rufe ich wieder. Lauter und kräftiger diesmal. Es strengt mich unglaublich an. Niemand kommt. Großer Gott, denke ich leicht panisch. Was ist, wenn Nick bei einem seiner Grimm-Jobs verunglückt ist? Niemand kann ihm helfen!  
„Nick!“ … Niemand kommt.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich muss wieder in eine Art Ohnmacht gefallen sein, denn ich zucke regelrecht hoch, als mich Nicks flache Hand im Gesicht trifft.  
Er sieht schlecht aus. Und das ist untertrieben. Er ist bleich und ich vermutete, dass es nur bedingt am Blutverlust liegen kann.   
„Was … ist mit dir?“, frage ich ihn furchtsam und muss ihm erneut dabei zusehen, wie er sich in sein Handgelenk schneidet. Nick hat inzwischen in beide Arme geschnitten und öffnet immer wieder die ursprüngliche Wunde, ohne einen Schmerzlaut von sich zu geben. Aber es tut ihm weh, dass sehe ich an seinen Augenbrauen, die er so fest zusammengeschoben hat, dass eine tiefe Falte entsteht.  
„Mir ist … hin und wieder schlecht. Mehr nicht. Ich bin okay und habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht.“  
„Ich will nichts essen …“ In Wahrheit sättigt Nicks Blut ungemein. Ich muss weder essen, noch trinken.  
„Wie du willst. Mund auf, Sean“, fordert er müde. Interessant, wie vertraulich wir inzwischen miteinander umgehen. Dabei ist es nur das Blut, was uns verbindet. Das Blut und der gemeinsame Wunsch auf diese unnatürliche Liebe zu verzichten.  
„Warte kurz …“, bitte ich ihn und sehe, dass er widerwillig den Behälter wieder wegnimmt.  
„Es ist zu spät, es dir anders zu überlegen, Sean“ …murmelt er und lässt mich nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ich weiß … aber, es läuft etwas falsch …“  
„Wie meinst du das? Wir haben es fast geschafft.“ Nick zittert ganz unmerklich. Seine Haut ist so bleich, dass ich Angst bekomme, er bricht gleich vor meinen Augen zusammen.  
„Du … siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, Nick.“  
„Denkst du, du siehst besser aus?“, versucht er zu scherzen, doch er klingt einfach nur abgrundtief erschöpft. Vermutlich sehe ich wirklich nicht besser aus. Mein Wesen hat sich verändert. Ich habe das Gefühl es hat sich von meiner menschlichen Seite abgespalten und es hasst mich nun bitterböse bis in den Tod für das, was ich ihm antue. Diese Blutmagie war ein Risiko gewesen, das war mir von Anfang an klar, doch sollte es für den Grimm keine Gefahr darstellen. Nick isst, er schläft zwischen den „Behandlungen“ und doch wirkt er fast mitgenommener als ich. Das stimmt daran nicht.

 

„Was ist, wenn wir uns zu sehr auf die Gefühle einlassen?“, flüstere ich. Nick sitzt warm auf mir. Jedes Mal, nachdem er mich auf diese perverse Art mit seinem Blut füttert, küssen wir uns. Nick berührt mich und streichelt über meine Haut. Liebevoll, aufmerksam und mit einem so aufrichtigen Bedürfnis, dass es sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelt. Vielleicht würden wir sogar mehr tun, wenn ich nicht angekettet wäre wie Prometheus und wir beide nicht so geschwächt und auf das Ergebnis fixiert wären. Ich liebe Nick und begehre ihn – das weiß ich genau in den Momenten. So soll es sein und so erfahren wir es. Auch Nick lässt seine Gefühle für mich zu. Wir machen alles richtig und trotzdem habe ich das schreckliche Gefühl, es läuft schief. Inzwischen habe ich das ganze Buch durchgelesen. Nick hat Seite für Seite umgeblättert und ich habe ihm alles übersetzt.   
„Vielleicht haben wir einfach nur Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Das ist natürlich, denn wer verliert schon gern etwas, was einem lieb und teuer ist?“, bringt es der Grimm auf den Punkt und hat vermutlich recht. Das Ende unserer unheilvollen Zuneigung naht und da wir gezwungen wurden, sie zu intensivieren, spüren wir nun um einiges schmerzvoller, was es bedeuten wird, unsere Liebe zu verlieren.  
Ich öffnete meinen Mund und Nick lässt sein Blut wieder langsam hinein laufen. Kurze Zeit später explodiert mein Wesen wieder und ich habe das Gefühl, es wird von Mal zu Mal heftiger. Schon längst habe ich keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über die Ausbrüche. Ich lasse es toben, bis ich selbst vor Kraftlosigkeit in einen tiefen Schlaf falle.

 

Inzwischen übergibt sich Nick in meiner Gegenwart. Er lässt mich nicht mehr allein, schläft neben mir, seinen Kopf auf meinen Beinen. Er ist so schwach, versucht aber nicht nur weiterhin zu trinken und zu essen, sondern auch mich aufzumuntern. Aber wir sprechen kaum noch miteinander, denn dazu sind wir längst zu schwach. Irgendwann komme ich weinend zu mir. Nur noch ein Mal, dann habe ich tatsächlich 3 Liter von Nicks Blut getrunken. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es weitergeht.  
„Nick?!“, flüstere ich mit heiserer Stimme. Sein Kopf liegt auf meinen Beinen und er scheint tief und fest zu schlafen.   
„Nick, wach auf!“ Ich bewege mein Bein unter großer Anstrengung, doch Nicks Kopf rutscht nur zur Seite. Er wacht nicht auf und ich werde panisch.  
„Nick!“, versuche ich ihn lauter zu rufen, doch es ist mir nicht möglich. Ich habe scheinbar nicht nur mein Wesen, sondern auch meine Stimme verloren. Was ich auch tue, Nick kommt nicht zu sich. Wieder weine ich und weiß nicht mal warum. In wenigen Stunden sind die drei Tage vorbei und ich müsste nur noch ein einziges Mal sein Blut trinken und wir beide wären endgültig frei. Auch wenn es sich im Moment alles andere als realistisch anfühlt und ganz und gar nicht so, als hätte es funktioniert. Ich muss daran glauben, um nicht den Verstand zu verlieren.  
Immer wieder versuche ich den Grimm zu wecken, rufe ihn und weine … Nick kommt nicht zurück. Irgendwann gehe auch ich weiter in die Kälte hinein und weiß noch den letzten Gedanken, bevor ich in den dunklen Abgrund falle: Hoffentlich finde ich Nick da wieder.

 

 

Endlich ließ Sean den Stift fallen. Seine Hand war total verkrampft und er streckte seine Finger unter einem schmerzvollen Stöhnen. Eine Menge vollgeschriebener Seiten lag neben ihm und er starrte wie hypnotisiert darauf, weil er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie geschrieben zu haben.   
„Hey …“, hörte er Nick leise hinter sich und fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Der Nick in dieser Realität sah ausgeschlafen und gesund aus. Sean lächelte erleichtert, bis er daran dachte, dass es nicht die Wirklichkeit war. Der Grimm griff nach dem Stapel Papier.  
„Es hat also funktioniert und …“ Behutsam nahm Sean ihm den Stapel wieder aus der Hand.  
„Lies es bitte noch nicht. Lass uns erst frühstücken, ja?“ Aufmerksam sah ihn der andere Mann an und nickte dann zustimmend.   
„Geh duschen, ich bereite inzwischen etwas vor“, forderte er Sean auf und deutete in Richtung Badezimmer. Sean nahm seine aufgeschrieben Beichte mit, weil er Nick erst noch etwas sagen wollte, bevor der die Wahrheit lesen würde.

 

Erfrischt, aber nicht ausgeruht, setzte er sich später zu Nick an den Tisch. Der Kaffee tat unglaublich gut und auch Nicks abwartende Gegenwart entspannte ihn. Er legte ihm die Blätter hin und sagte:  
„Lies es. Doch vorher will ich dir sagen, dass ich meine Entscheidung sehr bereue. Ich hätte dich niemals um diesen schrecklichen Gefallen bitten dürfen, Nick.“   
Der Grimm sah ihn lange an und nickte dann. Während sie schweigend Kaffee tranken, las Nick seinen Bericht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken und als er endete, seufzte er nur einmal leise.  
„Ich habe mir fast so etwas gedacht, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“  
„Das heißt, du hast keine schuld, Nick!“  
„Wir beide haben schuld an dieser Situation. Es bedeutet also … was? Sind wir bewusstlos? Warum wachen wir nicht auf? Was tut Juliette mit uns? Ich vermute sie lässt uns in ein Krankenhaus bringen. Doch wir beide sind keine gewöhnlichen Menschen und ich weiß nicht, wie sie uns da helfen können.“  
„Wir müssen es Renja und auch Rosalee und Monroe erklären und hoffen, dass wir alles zusammen eine Lösung finden, wie wir wieder in unsere Körper zurückkehren und aufwachen können.“  
„Und dann? Wir haben das Ritual nicht beendet, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, Sean?! Was ist mit uns? Hast du dein Wesen verloren? Was ist mit dem Grimm? Warum hat es mir so zugesetzt? Lieben wir uns noch?“  
Diese letzte Frage stand eine ganze Weile unbeantwortet zwischen ihnen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich weiß in diesem Moment, dass ich dich liebe, Nick.“ Der Grimm blinzelte, sah einen Moment in seine leere Tasse und lächelte dann ganz zart.  
„Ich weiß … Und ich hoffe, dass es uns hilft, dass du kein reines Wesen bist, Sean. Denn ich denke, dass ist der Punkt, an dem alles begann schief zu laufen.   
Später machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu Renja und Nick telefonierte mit Rosalee. Monroe würde bei Juliette bleiben, da die zwar erwacht war, aber so heftig getobt hatte, dass Rosalee wieder ins Traumland schicken musste. Auch wenn es nicht die echte Welt war, so war es doch furchtbar, was geschah.

 

Renja war sehr neugierig, doch bevor Rosalee nicht anwesend war, wollten sie ihr nichts mitteilen. Aber das Hexenbiest, froh darüber endlich mal Männer im Haus zu haben, nutzte die Gelegenheit, um eine Menge Gerümpel vom Haus in den Garten zu verfrachten. Nick und Sean schleppten alte Schränke und diverse Stühle hinter das Haus und waren gerade dabei ein mottenzerfressenes Sofa nach oben zu schleppen, als sie Rosalee kommen sahen.  
„Gott sein dank … Womöglich hätten wir als nächstes ihr Haus streichen müssen“, murmelte Sean und bekam ein Grinsen von Nick. Warum konnte es nicht so bleiben? Sie beide, so wundervoll glücklich zusammen in einer Welt, in der Nick zwar nicht mehr dieses enge Verhältnis zu seinen Freunden hatte, doch dafür mit ihm so zusammen war, wie sie es sich beide wünschten.

 

Rosalee war vorgewarnt, dass Renja ein Hexenbiest war. Sie hielt sich eng an Nicks Seite, doch merkte schnell, dass die Alte ausschließlich ein Interesse daran hatte, dass es Sean wieder besser ging und nicht daran interessiert war eine Fuchsbau zu ermorden. Nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen die beiden Frauen gemeinsam bei Tee am Tisch und lasen sich Seans eng beschriebene Blätter durch. Hin und wieder stöhnte oder seufzte eine der beiden Frauen leidend und Rosalee rutschte sogar einmal ein „Oh Gott …“, heraus. Sie sah kurz hoch und begegnete Seans Blick auf eine wissende Art.  
„Die Axtchroniken? Das ist doch nur eine Legende, dachte ich …“, murmelte das alte Hexenbiest endlich, nachdem sie die letzten Zeilen gelesen hatte.  
„Scheinbar nicht. Wir haben das Ritual nicht beendet und ich habe keine Ahnung, was schief gelaufen ist. Liegt es daran, dass ich kein reines Wesen bin? Dass ich zu viel Menschliches in mir habe?“, fragte Sean dumpf, ohne seine Frage speziell an einen Anwesenden zu richten.  
„Hm, mir kommt es so vor, als wäre das die Konsequenz, vor der ich gewarnt habe. Ihr beide habt ein Frevel der schlimmsten Sorte begangen und das wird bestraft.“  
„Von wem?“, frage Nick nüchtern nach.  
„Keine Ahnung. Dem Universum, dem Schicksal … sucht euch was aus. Fakt ist, es gibt Dinge, die gehören nun mal nicht zusammen. Vermischen sie sich doch, hat das nun mal Folgen“, sagte Renja hart.  
„Und wenn es doch am Wesen des Captains lieg?“, warf Rosalee nun schüchtern ein.  
„Inwiefern, Herzchen?“ Sean musste verhalten schmunzeln, weil er merkte, dass die Alte Rosalee schon ins Herz geschlossen hatte.  
„Na ja, sein Zauberbiest ist sowieso anders, als ein normales Wesen. In mancher Hinsicht schwächer ausgeprägt und in anderen Beziehungen viel stärker. So lebt es quasi schon von Geburt an mit seiner Menschlichkeit, die es zähmt und anders geprägt hat, als unsere Wesen, die sich wild und frei entfalten konnten …“ Rosalee geriet in einen enthusiastischen Erklärungsrausch und Renja lauschte ihr sichtlich fasziniert.  
„Sein Zauberbiest ist also nicht nur anders, sondern reagiert auch anders. Ein normales Wesen hat eine natürliche Angst vor einem Grimm. Aber seines vielleicht nicht? Vielleicht war das heftige Aufbegehren keine Furcht und kein Hass, sondern seine … Sehnsucht nach Nick und seine Liebe, die er versucht hat zu töten? Wenn also das Zauberbiest in der normalen Welt noch in ihm ist, was wir nur wissen, wenn er erwacht, dann ist auch seine Liebe für Nick noch da. Sein Wesen hat also den kompletten Plan vereitelt, doch man hätte es ja schlecht fragen können und das war eben das Risiko dabei.“  
„Und was ist mit mir? Warum bin ich so geschwächt? Warum habe ich es nicht beenden können? Ich hätte die Kraft und die Macht dafür haben müssen!“, warf Nick nun ein. Alle sahen ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an und als Renja dann sprach, merkte man ihr an, dass sie Furcht davor hatte, die Worte auszusprechen.  
„Du hast es vielleicht nicht einsehen können, Grimm. Was du getan hast, hast du für ihn getan. Für Sean, weil du ihn liebst. Aber du hättest es für dich tun müssen. Aus egoistischen Gründen, so wie dein Liebhaber es tun wollte …“ Nick sah sie zweifelnd an.  
„Soll das heißen, ich wollte meine Gefühle gar nicht loswerden?“  
„Sieht so aus, als hättest du ständig gegen diese falsche Entscheidung angekämpft und hättest dich damit selbst so geschwächt und schließlich sogar außer Gefecht gesetzt, weil sich alles in dir dagegen sträubte diese Lösung zu wählen“, fügte Rosalee vorsichtig an.  
„So, wie ich mich in dieses Koma gezwungen habe, um dich nicht töten zu müssen. Auch wenn es nicht real war, ich hätte es auch in der wirklichen Welt getan“, flüsterte Sean leise neben ihm.  
„Und … bedeutet das … falls wir wieder erwachen, alles ist wie immer?“ Nicks Stimme war brüchig und schmerzvoll. Dass Rosalee ihm antwortete, war eine Wohltat, denn ihr Ton war einfühlsam und leise.  
„Nein. Ich denke, ihr habt etwas sehr Wichtiges verändert. Keiner weiß aber, wie die Auswirkungen tatsächlich sein werden.“


	13. Chapter 13

„Wie kommen wir zurück?“, stellte Sean endlich die entscheidende Frage. „Und sag jetzt bitte nicht, wir müssen dieses grausame, abartige Ritual erneut durchziehen!“  
„Nein, ich denke, ich habe eine andere Idee …“, sagte Renja und gackerte wie ein wildes Huhn.   
„Komm mit, Mädchen. Wir müssen jemanden treffen und etwas besorgen!“, sagte sie schroff zu Rosalee und die sah hilfesuchend zu Nick.  
„Ihr bleibt hier und räumt weiterhin mein Haus auf. Alles an Gerümpel kommt in den Garten. Ist der große Raum im Keller leer, streicht ihr ihn mit der Farbe, die im Schuppen steht. Sandwiches sind im Kühlschrank!“, befahl sie grinsend und wickelte sich dann in eine löchrige Strickjacke und schlurfte in ihren Pantoffeln zur Tür.  
„Sollen wir nicht doch besser mitkommen und …“ Sean klang überaus schockiert.  
„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich kann weder mit einem Typ wie dir, noch einem Grimm dort auftauchen. Macht, was ich euch aufgetragen habe und seht es als eine Beschäftigungstherapie an. Los, husch!  
„Du hast doch ein Auto, oder Herzchen?“, fragte sie Rosalee, die nur angespannt nickte, dann aber mit der alten Frau nach draußen ging.

„Weißt du, so langsam habe ich genug von all den mysteriösen Ritualen, geheimnisvollen Zaubern und kuriosen Tränken. Manchmal wünsche ich mir mein einfaches Menschsein zurück …“, murmelte Nick eher zu sich selbst und ging zum Kühlschrank. Sean beobachtete ihn ein Weilchen.  
„Ich stimme dir zu. Ich würde es auch gern mal mit einem gewöhnlichen Menschsein probieren.“  
„Würde dir gut stehen …“, lächelte Nick kauend und schob ihm den Teller mit dem Essen zu.  
„Wäre das nicht das absurdeste Szenario von allen? Du und ich, normale Männer, die sich …“  
Er sprach seinen Gedanken besser nicht aus, denn Nicks dunkler Blick, der beständig auf seinem Gesicht lag, machte ihn sowieso schon unruhig. Sicherlich fühlte auch der Grimm, dass das Ende – welches nun auch immer – nahe war. Es würde definitiv ein Ende ihres momentan ziemlich friedlichen, wenn nicht sogar harmonischen Zusammenseins bedeuten.  
„ … die sich lieben könnten …“, vollendete Nick unnachgiebig den Satz. Seine Augen blitzten dabei vergnügt und Sean biss aus lauter Verlegenheit endlich in eines der belegten Brote.  
„Du würdest dich von Juliette trennen?“  
„Ich glaube, das habe ich schon längst … ich will es nur nicht wahrhaben. Manchmal dauern solche Prozesse länger. Erst recht, wenn ich nebenher ein Polizist und ein Grimm sein muss. Ich habe einfach viel zu wenig Zeit und Muse über solche Probleme nachzudenken. Es ist einfach zu ihr nach Hause zu kommen, zusammen zu essen, zusammen fern zusehen und auch zusammen zu schlafen. Vielleicht bin ich ein fauler Mensch und will mir meine Comfortzone nicht kaputt machen. Dich zu lieben … wäre schwer, auch wenn dein Wesen nicht mehr existent wäre und meine Grimm-Seite verschwunden wäre.“  
„Weil …?“  
„Weil du ein unglaublich komplizierter Mann bist, Sean Renard, deshalb. Und das hat weder etwas mit deinem Wesen, noch deiner Herkunft zu tun. Wenn du ein Mensch wärest, wären wir immerhin nicht mehr wie Salz und Zucker. Sondern nur noch ein Element. Vielleicht Mehl …“ Nick grinste breit.  
„Du spinnst, Nick!“  
„Ja, vielleicht … ein bisschen …“ Der Grimm kam nun näher und Sean erkannte mit Leichtigkeit dessen Absicht in seiner Mimik.   
„Wir sollten tun, was sie sagt, sonst häutet Renja nicht nur dich, sondern auch mich und …“, merkte er halb im Spaß an, um Nick daran zu erinnern, wo sie waren. Doch der lachte nur verächtlich.  
„… vielleicht grillt sie sich unsere Schwänze auch zum Abendbrot, sie macht so einen Eindruck. Aber im Ernst, Captain, du hast Angst vor einer alten Frau? Komm schon … das Bett war nicht so übel und …“ Sean hielt Nick gespielt erschrocken den Mund zu. Nick biss spielerisch in seine Finger und schon waren sie bei einem intensiven Kuss.

Ganz wohl fühlte sich Sean nicht, als ein nackter und erregter Grimm in eben jenem Bett auf ihm lag. Renja und Rosalee könnten jeden Moment zurück kommen und es wäre peinlich, wenn sie so entdeckt werden würden. Doch dann flüsterte Nick ihm etwas Entscheidendes ins Ohr:  
„Das ist nicht die Realität, Sean. Wir sollten das ausnutzen. Keiner weiß, was mit uns passiert, falls wir jemals wieder erwachen!“ Er kam nicht mehr dazu ihm zu antworten, denn wieder streifte Nicks Zunge ganz absichtlich sein Hexenmal und brachte ihn zu einem verlangenden Stöhnen. Er packte ihn fest und drehte ihn auf den Rücken, nur um sich gleich zwischen seine Beine zu drängen.  
Es war fast amüsant, dass sie schon eine gewisse Übung damit hatten aufeinander einzugehen. Nick wusste genau, wie er ihn berühren musste und er wusste, wie er leicht in Nick eindringen konnte. Der Grimm atmete schnell an seiner Schulter und seufzte dann in einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz auf, als er komplett in ihm war. Nick bebte und suchte immer wieder seinen Mund, obwohl sie beide kaum genug Luft zum atmen hatten. Früher konnte sich Sean nie etwas darunter vorstellen, was es bedeutete atemlos vor leidenschaftlichem Verlangen zu sein, doch so war es gerade. Seine Empfindungen überwältigten ihn derart, dass er nur ohne Luft zu holen staunen konnte. Nick war innen warm und eng und umschloss ihn auf eine perfekte Art. Seine Lippen waren nass, saugten an ihm und hin und wieder gab er dunkle Laute des Entzückens von sich. Die körperliche Erfahrung, war aber nur die eine Sache. Sean Gedanken flogen, ohne, dass er nur einen zu packen bekam. Alles was er dachte, war Nick. NICK – in allen Variationen und allen unendlichen Bedeutungen. Nick, der sich seinen Gefühlen und seiner Lust ergab. Nick, der ihn liebte und doch töten sollte. Nick, der ganz anders war, als er selbst und ihm doch so überaus ähnlich.  
Nick. Er war Nick und Nick war er.

 

Nick, der sich nun umdrehen wollte. Der Grimm kniete sich auf das Bett und hielt sich mit seinen Händen an der metallenen Rückwand fest. Wieder musste Sean in ihn eindringen. Es ging leichter und erregte ihn noch viel mehr, als beim ersten Mal. Deshalb zog er seine Männlichkeit wieder raus, schob seine Finger in die feuchte Hitze und brachte Nick zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen Keuchen, als er seine Hand dann nach vorn zu dessen geschwollenen Lust führte und darüber rieb.  
Dann drang er wieder in Nick ein, umschlang ihn fest und war so tief in ihm, wie es ihm möglich war. Ohne sich viel zu bewegen, fühlte er sein Zittern, was stärker wurde, als er seine Erektion umfasste und leicht rieb. Nick in seinen Armen war kaum zu halten. Es kostete unglaublich viel Kraft, ihn nicht loszulassen, als er in den Abgrund der Lust fiel. Nicks Kopf hing nach unten, Speichel tropfte aus seinem Mund und er gab unartikulierte Geräusche zwischen Lust, Weinen und Schmerz von sich. Dabei schien sich sein ganzer kraftvoller Körper gegen seinen Arm zu drücken. Erst als warmes Sperma über seine Hand lief, entspannte sich Nick mit einem tiefen Seufzen. Das war der Moment, indem auch Sean losließ. Er drückte sich ein letztes Mal tief in Nick, presste sein Gesicht an seinen Nacken und keuchte seinen endlos erscheinenden Flug an seine Haut.  
Was gab es wundervolleres als sich auf diese direkte Weise seine Gefühle zu gestehen? Er verließ Nick ungern und ließ ihn auch nicht aufstehen. Nicht, dass der Andere das ernsthaft vorhatte. Noch eine Weile lagen sie auf dem Bett, versuchten wieder zu Atem zu kommen und ließen nur wortlos ihre Finger miteinander spielen. Dann raffte sich Sean auf.  
„Hilf mir Nick, sonst verarbeitet Renja uns wirklich zu Schnitzel. Du kennst sie nicht, wie ich sie kenne. Sie wird es tun …“  
Nick lachte, stand dann aber bereitwillig auf und zog sich an.

 

Sie hatten den Keller schon fast leer, als Nicks Hany vibrierte. Es war Rosalee, die sie auf den neuesten Stand bringen wollte. Sie berichtete, dass sie Renja an einem gruslig wirkenden Haus absetzen musste, in dem, laut dem Hexenbiest ein alter Archivar wohnte, der ihr noch einen Gefallen schuldete. Vermutlich stöberte sie sich durch eine Menge staubiger Bücher, sagte Rosalee mit nicht überhörbarem Mitgefühl. Vorher hatte ihr Renja eine Menge Zutaten gesagt, die sie für einen eventuellen Trank brauchen würde. Die besorgte Rosalee nun und müsste die alte Frau dann wieder an dem grusligen Haus abholen.  
„Und ich soll euch sagen, dass ihr nach dem Keller oben im Bad weitermachen sollt!“, kicherte Rosalee und Nick verdrehte die Augen.  
„Es läuft also wieder auf seinen verfluchten Trank hinaus“, maulte Nick, als sie den Keller dann in Pink strichen. Pink war die einzige Farbe die in Massen in Schuppen stand. Sean hatte fassungslos gestaunt und Nick hatte lachend gefragt, ob es ein Scherz war. Nun war schon der halbe Kellerraum in Pink gestrichen. Und wenn sie bis dahin noch Zweifel daran hatten, nicht in der realen Welt zu sein, so hatten sie nun keine mehr. Die alte Lady in Pink war verrückt und deshalb würde es auch wieder einen widerlichen Trank und ein perverses Ritual geben, sagte Sean seufzend und sah erstaunt hoch, als Nick kicherte.  
„Genießen wir einfach die letzten Momente. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass wir uns entweder später nicht mehr an irgendwas erinnern können. Oder wenn wir es können, nie wieder darüber sprechen, wie auch immer das Ergebnis ist“, sagte der Grimm leichthin. Sean beobachtete ihn nachdenklich. Vielleicht war es das. Sie hatten genau die Momente zusammen gehabt, die sie sich ersehnt und gewünscht hatte. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würden sie sich an alles erinnern. Aber wie er sich und Nick kannte, würden sie diese verrückte Welt in ihrer Erinnerung behalten, bis vielleicht eines Tages der richtige Zeitpunkt kam. Vielleicht kam er aber auch nie und sie würden sich an nichts erinnern. Wer wusste das schon? Wer wusste schon, welchen bizarren Irrsinn sie diesmal ertragen mussten, um endlich zu erwachen? Sean ahnte schlimmes und offenbar auch Nick, den er umarmte ihn plötzlich ganz spontan, als hätte er seine Gedanken lesen können. Wieder küssten sie sich. Nicht hungrig und gierig wie zuvor. Eher gemächlich und genießerisch. Vielleicht hätte ihre Liebe ja doch funktioniert, dachte Sean wehmütig, wusste jedoch, dass sie die Chance es auszuprobieren vorerst vertan hatten.  
Ihr Weg führte zurück und keiner wusste, was dort auf sie lauerte.

 

Doch zuerst musste Renja erst einmal eine Lösung finden. Wenn sie keine fand, dann wohl niemand. Renja war nicht nur ein uraltes und sehr weises Hexenbiest, sondern die letzte Hoffnung. Renja war nicht real und doch war sie ihr beider einziger Schnittpunkt. Wenn man es genau nahm, war sie mächtig wie ein Grimm und doch auch ein Wesen wie Sean. Nick und er hatten sie vermutlich gemeinsam erschaffen. Da er sich nicht erinnern konnte, ob er eine Frau namens Renja in der realen Welt tatsächlich kannte, musste er davon ausgehen, dass Renja ein hilfreiches Konstrukt ihrer Gedanken war. Sie war der Anker und gleichzeitig das Tor in die reale Welt.  
„Ein wenig mehr Vertrauen in die alte Frau … Sean“, flüsterte Nick zwischen den Küssen und er hatte absolut recht. Sie mussten endlich sich selbst, ihrer Intuition, ihrem Überlebenswillen und ihren Gefühlen füreinander vertrauen, sonst würden sie immer hier festhängen. Wo hier auch immer war, was hier auch bedeuten mochte. Es war definitiv endlich.


	14. Chapter 14

Inzwischen war das halbe Haus entrümpelt und es wurde schon dunkel, als endlich Rosalees Auto zu hören war. Der Keller war perfekt in Pink gestrichen und Nick hatte einen Lachanfall bekommen, als Sean völlig ernst sagte, dass er hoffte, dass sie nicht für den Rest ihres imaginären Lebens in diesem Keller eingesperrt sein würden.  
„Ist Pink wirklich so schlimm?“, hatte Nick mit einem letzten Lacher gefragt und Sean hatte ihn zur Antwort geküsst. Nichts war schlimmer, als zurück zu müssen.  
Rosalees Gesichtsausdruck, als sie ins Haus kamen, war eine Mischung aus Besorgnis und Erleichterung. Renja sah müde und erschöpft aus. Sie begleiteten die alte Frau zu ihrem Sofa und Nick brachte ihr Essen und Tee. Doch das Hexenbiest schob den Teller weg und sagte:  
„Essen kann ich später noch. Jetzt will ich erst einmal erzählen, was ich herausgefunden habe. Rosalee hat mich bei einem Kerl abgesetzt, dessen Name Kahn ist. Er ist ein Wesen, ein Greifling, um genau zu sein. Aber das ist unwichtig. Wichtig ist, dass er ein Archivar ist und eine Menge uralter Bücher bewahrt und ja, auch ein wenig verrückt auf ihnen sitzt und sie am liebsten verspeisen würde, nur um sie für immer und ewig allein für sich zu behalten. Wir hatten mal etwas miteinander und deshalb weiß ich davon. Allerdings hat er mich erst seine Bücher durchsehen lassen, als ich ihm gedroht habe heimlich seinen Keller in Brand zu stecken. Apropos Keller … ist er fertig?“ Sie sah grinsend zu Sean und Nick, die beide gehorsam nickten. Sie gackerte und tätschelte Seans Bein.  
„Wundervoll. Eigentlich sollte ich euch gar nicht erzählen, was ich gefunden habe, dann würdet ihr hierbleiben und mein Haus renovieren. Wie auch immer … ich kramte mich stundenlang durch staubige, stinkende Bücher und fand eine ganze Menge interessante Sachen. Doch erst, als ich schon aufgeben wollte, fand ich eine faszinierende Erzählung. Es ging um ein Wesen, welches durch ein Blutritual – welches wurde an dieser Stelle nicht genauer beschrieben – eine Art ganz eigene Welt erschaffen hatte. Etwas an dem Blutzauber war schief gelaufen und anstatt dem erwünschten Ergebnis, war es in einer falschen Welt gefangen, die sich immerzu veränderte und konnte sich erst selbst befreien und alles aufschreiben, als es sich selbst in dieser imaginären Welt auf die einzig richtige Weise tötete. Die einzig richtige Weise war wohl das Gegenteil von dem, weshalb es das Blutritual, dessen wahrer Zweck mir nicht ganz klar wurde, gemacht hat. Es setzte sich selbst in Flammen und erwachte in seiner richtigen Welt. Dabei konnte er sich an alles erinnern.“  
„Wir müssen uns hier also nur töten? Das ist alles?“, fragte Nick tonlos nach.  
„So einfach ist es nicht, Grimm. Einmal bin ich sicher, dass ihr euch gegenseitig töten müsst, denn das ist das, was ihr auf keinen Fall wollte. Problematisch ist aber, dass Seans Zauberbiest das Gelingen des Blutzaubers verhindert hat und auch deine menschliche Seite, Grimm. Heißt, ihr müsst euch vermutlich in ebendieser Gestalt töten. Du, Sean als Wesen und du Grimm, als Mensch. Ich habe eine derartige Vorgehensweise auch noch in einer anderen Quelle gelesen. Soweit verstanden?“  
Sean nickte betrübt.  
„Das sollte kein Problem sein, zumindest für mich und …“  
„Oh doch, es wird ein Problem, mein Junge. Denn du wirst ihn nicht einfach töten, selbst wenn du musst und kannst. Du wirst dein Wesen besiegen und deine menschliche Seite wird ihn niemals töten. Außerdem, wie soll Nick ein reiner Mensch sein?“ Sie schwiegen und hatten keine Antwort.  
„Eben. Deshalb wird ein Trank ins Spiel kommen. Die Zutaten dafür hat Rosalee schon fast alle besorgt. Ich brauche nur noch von euch beiden eine gewisse Zutat, doch dazu später. Der Trank wird dir Grimm deine Kräfte nehmen und dich zu einem Menschen machen. Dir Sean wird er nicht erlauben dein Wesen zu bezwingen. Du wirst, ob du willst oder nicht, ein Zauberbiest sein und den Mensch Nick töten. Und er dich, hoffentlich auch, irgendwie gleichzeitig.“ Rosalee gab ein geschocktes Geräusch von sich.  
„Und das ist der einzige Weg?“, fragte sie furchtsam.  
„Zumindest habe ich auf die Schnelle nichts anderes gefunden, Schätzchen. Da ich befürchte, dass wir keine Zeit mehr haben, müssen wir diese Lösung ernsthaft in Betracht ziehen und …“  
„Wir tun es!“, sagte Nick schroff und auch Sean nickte zustimmend.  
„Nick hat recht. Welche Wahl haben wir sonst?“ Er ging zum Fenster und sah hinaus.  
„Die Welt beginnt sich an den Rändern schon aufzulösen“, flüsterte er schockiert und nun traten alle ans Fenster und sahen es auch. Der Horizont war unscharf geworden und es sah aus, als wenn Nebelschwaden nach oben stiegen.  
„Dann kommen wir zur Zutat. Keine Sorge, es sind nur ein paar Tropfen Blut. Aber es gehen auch andere Körperflüssigkeiten …“ Sie gackerte wieder hochamüsiert und warf Sean im selben Moment einen kleinen Dolch zu, den er geschickt auffing. Rosalee stapelte inzwischen mit rotem Kopf irgendwelche Gläser und getrocknete Äste auf den Küchentisch und begann sie für den Trank zu verkleinern. Renja reichte eine kleine Schüssel herum und beide Männer schnitten sich kommentarlos in die Hand, um die gewünschte Menge Blut abzugeben. Dass Nick den Dolch dann einfach in den Bund seiner Hose steckte, fiel Sean durchaus auf. Der Grimm bereitete sich auf seinen Kampf vor, dachte er düster und mit klopfenden Herzen. Er schwieg, denn er wusste, dass es so sein musste. Er wusste auch, wie er Nick töten würde. Auf die einzige Art, die es seinem Wesen erlaubte.

 

Während sich die Frauen um den Trank kümmerten, saßen Nick und er im Garten auf einer extrem quietschenden Hollywoodschaukel.  
„War schön mit dir …“, sagte Nick leise. Er meinte es sehr ernst, auch wenn er Sean nicht ansah, sondern fast schon träumerisch in den Garten sah.  
„Mit dir auch. Aber das wusste ich immer, Nick.“ Er griff nach seiner Hand und der Grimm zog sie nicht weg. Sie sprachen nichts mehr und als der Mond aufging, rief Rosalee beide ins Haus.  
„Ja, er wird eklig schmecken. Zaubertränke schmecken leider nie wie Vanillemilch. Runter damit!“ Renja hielt beiden Männern jeweils ein Glas hin. Die Flüssigkeit hatte eine bräunliche Farbe und Sean glaubte zu sehen, dass es sogar noch blubberte.   
„Eins noch, Jungs …“ Sie nahm die Gläser wieder weg.  
„Ihr werdet draußen im Garten euren Kampf machen. Zögert nicht, tötet euch, oder ihr werdet ganz sicher sterben. Und noch was …“ Sie schien zu zögern und Nick sah Sean beunruhigt an.  
„Falls ihr … nach euerm Erwachen in der realen Welt … Erinnerungen an alles habt … kommt irgendwie damit klar. So jetzt runter mit dem Zeug!“ Sean sah sie eigenartig an. Was genau war denn das jetzt für ein seltsamer Ratschlag? Auch Nick wirkte irgendwie irritiert, trank dann aber als Erster. Er gab ein Geräusch des Ekels von sich und hustete dann angewidert. Sean trank und es kostete ihn eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung keinen Ton der Abscheu zu produzieren. Wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte er allerdings sowieso nicht mehr, denn Nick ging zu Boden und wandte sich in Krämpfen. Ihm ging es ähnlich. Sein Wesen wogte nach oben und ließ sich weder mit Gutzureden, noch mit Drohungen besänftigen. Das Zauberbiest übernahm die Regie und war vollkommen kopflos. So zügellos, dass er Nick hart an der Schulter packte und ihn gnadenlos nach draußen schleifte. Nick, der gerade seine Grimm-Kräfte verlor war im Augenblick wehrlos. Sean hatte eindeutig die Oberhand und sein Wesen rächte sich an Nick für alles, für das er stand. Verzweifelt und bleich im Gesicht versuchte Nick den Schlägen auszuweichen. Er war zwar kein Grimm mehr, war körperlich aber immer noch sehr geschickt und so athletisch, dass er es bis auf einen Schlag, der seinen Kiefer traf, schaffte Seans Wut auszuweichen. Nick rappelte sich hoch und kämpfte nun ziemlich verbissen gegen die Macht des Zauberbiestes an. Da er kleiner war, konnte er manchen Bewegungen einfach besser ausweichen und schaffte es sogar schließlich Sean von den Beinen zu holen. Erbittert wälzten sich die beiden Männer dann über die Wiese. Sean versuchte Nicks Hals zu erreichen und Nick griff immer wieder nach dem Dolch in seinem Hosenbund, ohne Zeit genug zu haben, ihn zu ziehen. Weder nahm Sean Rosalee und Renja auf der Terrasse wahr, die dem Kampf mit angehaltenem Atem zusahen, noch fühlte er etwas anderes als Zorn, der sich gegen Nick richtete.   
Auch Nick war blind vor Hass und voller Absicht dieses Monster zu töten, welches ihn gerade auf den Rücken beförderte. Nick nutzte die Kraft seiner Beine und entkam, nur um Sean gleich auf den Rücken zu werfen. Er saß auf ihm und kam endlich an den Dolch.  
Mit der linken Hand verpasste er dem Zauberbiest einen bösen Schlag gegen die Nase, aus der sofort Blut wie eine Fontäne schoss. Keiner erkannte in diesem Moment die Analogie darin. Nick hob nur den Arm, um den Dolch nun in Renards Herz zu stoßen. Nichts konnte ihn mehr aufhalten. Mit aller menschlichen Kraft, die ihm zur Verfügen stand, rammte er das Messer in seine Brust. Es war schwer und er traf auf Widerstand, sah aber sofort im Gesicht des Zauberbiestes, dass es tödlich verwundet war. Nicks Körperspannung ließ für einen Moment nach. Im gleichen Augenblick schoss Seans rechter Arm hoch. Seine Hand bohrte sich mit unmenschlicher Kraft in Nicks Brustkorb und riss im letzten Atemzug Nicks Herz heraus. Seans sterbender Blick vereinte sich ein letztes Mal mit Nicks fassungslosem Gesichtsausdruck und seinem fast erleichtert wirkenden Augenschließen. Dann war es dunkel.

 

Eine lange Zeit war es sehr dunkel.

 

„Nick?“ Er hörte ein Stöhnen. War er das? Stöhnte er selbst so leidend?  
„Nick, sieh mich an!“ Juliette?  
Mühsam drehte er seinen Kopf in irgendeine Richtung und blinzelte gegen das grelle Licht an, welches seine Dunkelheit durchbrochen hatte. Juliettes Gesicht schob sich vor seins. Sie war blass und sah unglaublich müde aus.  
„Bist du wach, Nick?“, flüsterte sie und berührte sein Gesicht zärtlich.  
„Hm“, gab er einen zustimmenden Ton von sich und lauschte dann erst einmal angestrengt seinem Körper. Er fühlte sich schwach aber im Grunde tat nichts besonders weh. Seine Handgelenke ein wenig, vielleicht. Und in diesem Moment wusste er alles. Wie ein heftiger Regenschauer prasselte jegliche Erinnerung auf ihn ein. Erinnerungen an Gedanken, war das nicht absurd? Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er Juliettes Stimme und die Stimmen anderer Personen, während er sich seiner Träume, Fantasien und Gottweißwas erinnerte. Dinge, die nie real geschehen waren, aber einen Eindruck in ihm hinterlassen hatten, der mehr als echt war. Und Nick erinnerte sich an den Grund, warum ihn nun ein Mann in weißem Kittel nach seinem Namen fragte.  
„Nick …“  
„Nick. Wie noch?“  
„Nick … Burkhardt“, murmelte er und fragte sich, was mit Sean Renard war. War sein Captain tot?  
„Sehr gut. Er braucht ein wenig Zeit, um wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen“, hörte er die fremde, männliche Stimme. Hatte ihr absurdes Ritual funktioniert oder hatten sie nur Seans Zauberbiest getötet? Endlich drehte Nick ganz bewusst den Kopf in Juliettes Richtung.  
Sie lächelte aufmunternd und dann hörte er Monroes Stimme:  
„Was machst du nur für Sachen, Nick?“ Dann öffnete sich eine Tür. Eine weibliche, unbekannte Stimme sagte:  
„Der Mann im Raum 701 ist jetzt auch wach. Ich sollte hier Bescheid sagen, falls das der Fall ist ...?“ Sie klang unsicher. Dann hörte Nick Rosalees sanfte Stimme:  
„Vielen Dank, ich werde nach ihm sehen.“ Die Tür klappte und Nick sagte ziemlich heiser an Juliette gewandt:  
„Der Captain?“  
„Ja, Nick. Er hat es scheinbar auch geschafft. Was ist denn um Himmels willen mit euch geschehen? Ich habe euch bei uns im Keller gefunden. Bewusstlos und … in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Was … was habt ihr nur getan?!“ Nick hätte fast gelächelt. Seine Freundin klang so verständnislos, angewidert und aufgebracht, dass er ihr, selbst wenn er es nicht in den letzten Sekunden sowieso nicht schon beschlossen hätte, niemals die Wahrheit sagen konnte. Er wählte einen einfachen aber unaufrichtigen Weg:  
„Ich … habe keine Ahnung, Juliette. Es tut mir leid, aber … ich …“ Endlich versuchte er sich ein wenig hochzurappeln und sah Monroe dabei an. Sein Freund wirkte besorgt und doch auch ziemlich wenig erleichtert.  
„Was ist mit meinen Handgelenken passiert?“  
„Du hast sie aufgeschnitten, Nick!“  
„Wozu? Wollte ich mich umbringen?“  
„Dann hättest du dich doch nicht wieder verbunden, oder? Ihr habt etwas mit deinem Blut gemacht, aber was?“  
„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Juliette!“ Beschämt über seine Lügen ließ Nick seine Augen auf seinen verbundenen Armen.   
„Na, das macht nichts. Wir werden es schon herausfinden. Jetzt erhole dich erst einmal, ja?“ Sie küsste ihn und er nickte fügsam.  
„Vielleicht weiß der Captain etwas und …“  
„Nein, er hat keine Ahnung, was geschehen ist“, hörte er Rosalee, die gerade in den Raum kam. Sie kam zu Nick und sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Wir haben uns große Sorgen gemacht. Ich nehme an, du weißt auch nicht, was geschehen ist?“ Nick schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
„Ich denke, es war eine Art Blutzauber, doch der Zweck entzieht sich mir. Hat dich Renard etwa gebeten, ihm sein Wesen zu nehmen? Würde ihm zwar nicht ähnlich sehen, doch im Moment fällt mir zum Thema Blutzauber und Grimm nichts anderes ein. Dazu müsste ich später erst mal in ein paar Büchern nachschlagen.“  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Rosalee, wirklich. Wie geht es ihm?“  
„So weit ganz gut, außer, dass er auch unter Amnesie leidet. Aber keine Sorge, wie finden schon raus, was geschehen ist. Die Hauptsache, dir geht es gut und du wirst wieder ganz der alte Nick.“   
Bestimmt nicht, dachte Nick mit schneller schlagendem Herzen. Er beglückwünschte sich in diesem Moment dafür Seans Buch im Kamin verbrannt zu haben. Interessant war, dass scheinbar auch Sean beschlossen hatte, über alles zu schweigen und zu lügen. Weil es nicht funktioniert hat oder weil sie diese bizarre, selbsterschaffene Welt für unbestimmte Augenblicke, die außerhalb jeder Zeitrechnung lagen, geteilt hatten? Seine Freunde verabschiedeten sich von ihm und Nick sank wieder zurück.  
Er würde weiterhin schweigen, so viel war sicher. Rosalee würde ohne dieses wichtige Buch nichts finden, was sie auf eine Spur führen würde. Außerdem war sich Nick ziemlich sicher, dass der Captain auch weiterhin schweigen würde. Ganz unabhängig voneinander hatten sie sich für diesen wenig anständigen Weg entschieden. Sean war wach und ihm ging es gut. Die Frage war, was war mit seinem Wesen und was war mit ihren Gefühlen?  
Obwohl sie nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt lagen, trafen sie sich in den nächsten beiden Tagen nicht. Nick ging es schnell besser und zwei Tage später holte Juliette ihn ab.  
Rosalee hatte noch immer keinen brauchbaren Hinweis gefunden und Nick gab weiterhin vor unter Amnesie zu leiden. Hank hatte sich ein wenig um den Captain gekümmert, hatte aber nicht mehr zu berichten, als dass es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut ginge. Auch Renard hätte keinerlei Anhaltspunkte, warum sie in diesem Keller waren, wollte aber laut Hank auch nicht wirklich darüber sprechen.

 

„Weißt du, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du willst gar nicht wissen, was geschehen ist …“, murmelte Juliette eines abends vorwurfsvoll, als sie sich zu Nick ins Bett legte.  
„Vielleicht stimmt das. Vielleicht war es schrecklich und widerlich und vielleicht schützt mich mein Verstand, damit ich es auch nie erfahre …“, gab er zurück und sie sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Ja, du hast recht. Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht. Das wäre eine logische Erklärung. Rosalee meint, der Gedächtnisverlust könnte die Nach- und Nebenwirkung eines wirklich mächtigen Blutzaubers sein. Doch sie kommt einfach nicht weiter.“  
„Sie soll es besser sein lassen. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, mich zu erinnern, dann wird es schon passieren. Du hast den Arzt doch gehört, dass partielle Amnesie nicht ungewöhnlich ist, wenn man schockierenden Erlebnissen ausgesetzt wurde. Haben wir einfach ein wenig Geduld, Juliette.“ Er küsste sie und nichts daran fühlte sich an wie früher.  
Weder besser, noch schlechter. Es fühlte sich nach gar nichts an. So, als wenn er einfach den Kühlschrank aufgemacht hätte und nun hinein schaute, um darüber nachzudenken, was er sich aus den vorhandenen Zutaten kochen soll. Es war unfair aber nun mal die Wahrheit.

 

An einem Mittwoch ging Nick das erste Mal wieder zur Arbeit. Inzwischen hatte er probiert, ob seine Grimm-Kräfte noch da waren. Waren sie. Dass er in den letzten Tagen nichts von Sean gehört hatte, beunruhigte ihn nicht wirklich, machte ihn aber sehr neugierig auf ihre Begegnung. Hank hatte ihm berichtet, dass der Captain schon gestern wieder im PD war und sich benahm wie immer.  
Alles in allem waren das tröstende Voraussetzungen für Nicks Vorhaben so mit Renard umzugehen, als hätte er tatsächlich einen Gedächtnisverlust erlitten. Natürlich war es nicht so einfach.  
Schon alleine Seans Anblick, brachte ihn völlig durcheinander. Auch wenn der Captain ihm auszuweichen schien, so hallten all die unausgesprochenen Fragen überlaut zwischen ihnen.   
Hank und Nick waren zu einer Fallnachbesprechung im Büro des Captains. Nick hatte sich zusammengenommen, auch wenn er Hanks neugierigen Blick spürte, ebenso wie Renards Unwohlsein. Als sie schon gehen wollten, sagte der Captain:  
„Bleibst du noch kurz hier, Nick!“ Hank nickte nur verstehen, denn ihm war klar, dass sie beide etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen hatten. Allerdings schwiegen sie erst einmal eine ganze Weile.

 

Sean hatte davon gehört, dass auch Nick den uneleganten Weg der Unwahrheit gewählt hatte. Ebenso wie er. Er musste darüber schmunzeln, denn das, was sie zusammen erlebt hatten, brannte in jeder Zelle seines Körpers einfach weiter. Ganz ohne sein Zutun und sein Einverständnis. Er und Nick hatten sich geliebt. Sie waren einander aufrichtig zugetan und hatten ihre Gefühle zugelassen. Es war wundervoll und auch wenn das Ende brutal und düster war, so bereute er keine Sekunde in jener vielschichtigen Welt gefangen gewesen zu sein. Mit Nick. Mit dem Mann, den er liebte. Sein Wesen war nach wie vor in ihm und diese Tatsache löste sehr ambivalente Gefühle aus. Fast hätte er sich gewünscht, dass Nicks und sein Wunsch nach dem gewöhnlichen Menschsein erfüllt werden würde. Aber Nick war immer noch ein Grimm und er ein Zauberbiest.

 

Nick stand abwartend an der geschlossenen Tür. Er hatte sich nicht wieder gesetzt und sah ihn nur abwartend an.  
„Was hast du mit dem Buch gemacht?“, fragte Sean leise. Dabei sah er Nick forschend an. Ja, er hatte Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Davor, dass er sagen würde, er hätte keine Ahnung wovon er sprach und davor, dass er ihn verachten und meiden würde.  
„Ich habe es verbrannt“, gab ihm Nick eine ebenso gedämpfte Antwort. Er sah ihn an, direkt in die Augen. Sean lächelte. Erleichtert darüber, dass niemand erfahren würde, was sie versucht hatten. Nick hatte dafür gesorgt, dass keiner je nachvollziehen könnte, welches schreckliche Ritual sie vollziehen wollten, um voneinander loszukommen. Der Grimm hatte regelwidrig einen Beweis vernichtet und damit beschlossen, es geheim zu halten. Das war untypisch für Nick. Für ihn hingegen wäre es eine normale Handlung gewesen und deshalb musste er lächeln.   
Mit diesen zwei Sätzen, mit einer einfachen Frage und einer einfachen Antwort, hatten sie eingestanden, dass sie alles, was geschehen war, wussten. Nick lächelte kurz aber warm und ging dann einfach. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, dachte Sean und lehnte sich besänftigt zurück. Alles war wie immer. Fast. Mit seiner grotesken Bitte war er zu Nick gegangen, hatte erfahren, dass der Mann seine Gefühle sogar erwiderte und gemeinsam hatten sie unabsichtlich eine Welt erschaffen, in der es nur um sie beide ging. Sie kamen zurück. Nicht, dank Rosalees Hilfe oder der Hilfe eines alten Hexenbiestes. Nein, sie hatten sich selbst zurückgebracht. Sie hatten sich geliebt, hatten ihre Liebe ausgelebt und sich gegenseitig endlich getötet und damit alles getan, was getan werden musste.   
Noch immer liebte Sean seinen Grimm und auch Nick empfand Zuneigung für ihn. Allerdings war es fraglich, ob sie jemals den Zeitpunkt fanden, um ihre Liebe Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen. Bis dahin hatten sie die Erinnerung an ihre bunte und verrückte Kaleidoskop Welt.

 

Sean war allerdings überrascht, wie schnell der Zeitpunkt kam.  
Nur zwei Tage später stand Nick des Nachts vor seiner Wohnungstür. Er sagte nichts und Sean fragte nichts. Er zog ihn nur in seine Wohnung und bedeckte sein Gesicht und später seinen gesamten Körper mit Küssen.   
Sie hatten sich ihre Liebe endlich verdient, dachte Sean.  
Und sich ihrer würdig erwiesen, dachte Nick unter lustvollem Seufzen.


End file.
